Stay by my Side
by lollyberry
Summary: Once again Haruno Sakura is at a new school. She has to make new friends, start a new life and maybe even find love? Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTenten, NaruHina, ShikaIno, maybe ItaSaku...dunno
1. Mug Shots

**This would be my first time writing a Naruto fanfiction. I've been watching the anime, but I don't keep tabs on it regularly...come to think of it I've only watched about 60 to 90 or so episodes. Ahaha, please don't kill me. Haha But I've seen enough to grasp what each character is like. But there might be some OCCness in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

Use your imaginations on these photos okay?

**Insert Photo of Sasuke Here**

**Name**: Uchiha Sasuke

**Age:** 16

**Hair Colour**: Black (kinda blue too...but black seems better so there)

**Eye Colour**: Black

**Height**: 6'1"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Had his very own fan club after setting foot in the school in only two seconds (is that a good achievement?), named top male athlete 2 times in a row

**a.k.a.**: Block o' Ice

**Insert** **Photo of Naruto Here**

**Name**: Uzumaki Naruto

**Age**: 16

**Hair Colour**: Blonde

**Eye Colour**: Blue

**Height**: 5'11"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Won the annual ramen eating contest 2 years in a row

**a.k.a.**: Loudmouth Weirdo

**Insert Photo of Shikamaru Here**

**Name**: Nara Shikamaru

**Age**: 16

**Hair Colour**: Brown

**Eye Colour**: Brown

**Height**: 5'11"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Um...seems to be too "troublesome" to list them

**a.k.a.**: Lazy Ass

**Insert Photo of Neji Here**

**Name**: Hyuuga Neji

**Age**: 16 (Making him and Tenten the same age as the others)

**Hair Colour**: Dark Brown

**Eye Colour**: White

**Height**: 6'3"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Won the student council president election

**a.k.a.**: The Silent One

**Insert Photo of Ino Here**

**Name**: Yamanaka Ino

**Age**: 16

**Hair Colour**: Blonde

**Eye Colour**: Blue

**Height**: 5'3"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Captain of the school's volleyball team

**a.k.a.**: Ino-pig

**Insert Photo of Hinata Here**

**Name**: Hyuuga Hinata

**Age**: 16

**Hair Colour**: Dark purple (it looked like that to me...)

**Eye Colour**: White

**Height**: 5'2"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Honour Roll

**a.k.a.**: The Shy One

**Insert Photo of Tenten Here**

**Name**: Tenten

**Age**: 16

**Hair Colour**: Brown

**Eye Colour**: Hazel

**Height**: 5'4"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Best archer in the school, has excellent aim in target practise, great at handling weapons

**a.k.a.**: Master of Weapons

**Insert Photo of Sakura Here**

**Name**: Haruno Sakura

**Age**: 16

**Hair Colour**: Pink

**Eye Colour**: Jade

**Height**: 5'3"

**School**: Konoha High

**Achievements**: Unkown

**a.k.a.**: The New Girl


	2. First Day

**This was already written up a few days ago. I didn't know if I wanted to upload it. But meh I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

Yet again, Haruno Sakura looked up at her new school, the wind blowing her pink in her face. She sighed, _Why do we need to move around so much?_ This was probably her 7th new school, or maybe 8th. She wouldn't know, she lost count after the 5th. Her family moved around constantly because of her father's job.

_I guess it can't be helped..._

-rumble-

"Eh? I thought I heard something?" she said aloud, looking around trying to find out where it came from. "Guess it's just my imagination."

She slowly started to drag her feet towards the school. _Dammit! It's so windy today, I can't keep the skirt down!_ Sakura was desperately trying the keep her uniform skirt down. The school uniform consisted of a white blouse with a dark blue tie and with the school emblem sewn onto the sleeve. Her skirt was dark blue and at the bottom it was lined white. Her fingertips just touched the hem. It was the summer uniform.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Again she heard rumbling, but this time it was louder. _What the..._ This time she was sure it wasn't her imagination.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? GET OFF THE PATH!" someone screamed.

"Huh?" she looked around trying to find out who had shouted the message. Once she turned around her eyes widened. A whole flock of girls were charging right towards her.

"WHAT IS THIS? A STAMPEDE?" she shouted out. It all happened so fast. Sakura was suddenly shoved to the ground and was being trampled by who knows how many girls.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?" a girl with blond hair tied up in a high pony tail ran towards her. She was accompanied by a smaller looking girl with white eyes.

"Woo, I think I'm seeing stars..." Sakura sat up with swirls in her eyes. (You know those swirly eyes. Haha)

"A-are y-you all right?" the girl with white eyes asked.

"I think so..." replied Sakura.

"Heh, you were lucky. Good thing they didn't trample you to death." said the girl with blond hair. "Oh, by the way. My names Yamanaka Ino and she's Hyuuga Hinata." she pointed at the white eyed girl.

"Haruno Sakura. Um, what happened back there?"

"I've got two words for you. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"W-what I-ino-chan means is that, t-that was his f-fan c-club."

"The guy has a fan club?"

"Oh yeah, they came together when he first set foot in the school. You won't believe how many glares we get from those idiots. Just because we're his friends."

"Um..."

"Anyways, you're new here right?"

"Yeah..."

"Since you're new why don't we show you around and get your schedule! Then you can have lunch with us! Since we're in the same year we have the same lunch together."

"Really! Thanks!"

Both Hinata and Ino helped Sakura up. Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles in her blouse and skirt and dusted herself off.

"S-Sakura-san, y-you can call us Hinata-chan and Ino-chan i-if you want."

"I'd love to! And you can call me Sakura-chan."

Hinata gave her a small smile and continued to walk with Ino and Sakura.

"Oh yeah, once Hinata-chan gets to know you, she won't stutter." Ino explained. "Unless it's around a certain blond."

Hinata started to turn into cute shades of red.

"I-Ino-chan!"

Ino laughed. "I'm kidding!"

* * *

"Oi Sasuke! They seem more restless than usual." chuckled Shikamaru.

"Hn." came the reply. Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch while Shikamaru and Naruto sat on the ground.

"I think they trampled over someone. I saw Ino and Hinata helping her up." said Naruto.

"Looks like they made a new friend." said Shikamaru.

Again in response to the comments they made came the "Hn."

"Well, guess its time to head in. Might be late." yawned Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke jumped off the branch.

"Oi, hurry up Naruto!"

"I'm trying! But something's holding me back!" Naruto was flailing his arms around wildly trying to get himself free from whatever had snagged him back, whish was a small twig. (Didn't know twigs could grow that low...)

Sasuke rolled his eyes, walked over and freed Naruto.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke said.

"Shut-up Sasuke-teme! Crap, I need to fix the stupid shirt." He looked over at the little hole that was on his shirt. The boy's uniform consisted of a white t-shirt with the school emblem sewn on the sleeves, a dark blue tie and dark blue pants. Same colours as the girl's one except no white lining.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke never wear the ties. It was something they had called stupid and they felt that if they wore it, they'd feel like nerds. Neji, however, was probably the few guys that wore the tie. He had told them he needed to set an example for the younger students.

"Hey where's Neji?" asked Naruto. "He wasn't here this morning."

"Student council meeting. He has them every other Tuesday mornings, troublesome." said Shikamaru.

* * *

"Tenten! Over here!" Ino was waving her hand wildly around so that her brown haired friend could see her.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me a spot!" smiled Tenten.

Sakura looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Oh yeah, Tenten Sakura. Sakura Tenten." said Ino.

"W-we met her this morning. S-she's new here." said Hinata.

"Hi Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" Tenten held out her hand to shake Sakura's hand.

"Hello Tenten, pleased to meet you too." Sakura took Tenten's hand and shook it warmly. Tenten took a seat beside Hinata.

"S-so where were you this morning?"

"Archery practise."

"What? You do archery?" Sakura was amazed, at her last school it didn't have a lot of sport activities.

"Oh yeah! Tenten's the best archer in the school! Her aim is never off!"

"Not really...some of the other girls are better than me!" protested Tenten.

"Don't be so modest. It's the truth!" nodded Ino and Hinata.

"Wow..." breathed Sakura. "Can you show me sometime? I've always wanted to try archery!"

Tenten smiled. "Sure thing!"

Having this and next class together was just pure luck to the girls. It was kind of rare to have all your friends in the same class. When I mean all I mean Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hmm, the guys are late..." Ino said aloud.

"Well they'd be lucky to come here before the teacher." said Sakura.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino looked at her and burst out laughing.

"What?" Sakura was puzzled. What was so funny?

"Ahaha, Kakashi-sensei never comes on time. He's always late. I think one time he was so late class was over. So it was a free class for all of us." laughed Tenten.

"H-he wasn't that late Tenten. W-we s-still had 15 minutes of class left!"

"Oh come on Hinata! Don't stick up for him! You were there too and he didn't even show up until the next class came in!" grinned Ino.

"What kind of teacher is he?"

"One who's never on time." came a voice. "It's always so troublesome just to wait for him. I mean I could spend all that time waiting doing something else."

"Ah, Shi-kun! You guys came on time...well sorta..."said Ino.

"Don't call me Shi-kun."

"Aww, but I like it! It's really cute!" Ino winked.

"You guys stop flirting." said a deep voice.

Sakura looked up. Her jade eyes met onyx ones.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" said Ino. She pointed to a blond haired boy with blue eyes. He was talking with Hinata and she seemed to be blushing at every word he said to her.

"Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He's, err really loud, talks a lot and eats like a pig."

"What the...no I don't!" Naruto shouted.

"Aren't you forgetting the time you came over to my house?"

"Yeah, you totally cleared out her house." said Tenten.

"Hey, I need to eat. I'm still growing!" he protested. Ino and Tenten laughed.

"Anyways, this is Shi-kun." Ino said jabbing the boy with her finger. His hair was tied up.

"Stop that Ino. You know it hurts."

"What, I'm just telling her who you are! Anyways, Shi-kun is my nickname for him. It's actually Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura smiled. _Wow, I never thought that I'd make new friends this fast.._ She looked at the last boy. Once again she found herself looking straight into his eyes. They seemed to lull her into a trance.

"And the one you're staring at right now is the great Uchiha Sasuke. He's the one who the fan girls were after. The ones who trampled you in the process." explained Ino.

"How come Sasuke here get's a better introduction than me? Huh?" asked Naruto.

Ino shrugged.

"Oh look! Here comes Neji!" said Shikamaru.

Sakura turned her head around. The boy called Neji was walking towards him. He had long dark brown hair and white eyes just like Hinata.

"Sakura this is Hyuuga Neji." said Ino.

"Hyuuga? Is he related to Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura.

"H-hai, h-he's actually m-my cousin." piped up Hinata.

"You guys better get into your seats. Kakashi-sensei is coming." said Neji.

They all nodded and took their seats.

A few minutes later someone entered the room. He had silver hair, black eyes and a mask covered the lower half of his face. His nose was buried in a book. Sakura read the cover and found that it read 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Suddenly he closed the book straightened out and looked at his class.

"That's our teacher?" whispered Sakura.

Ino nodded, "He may not look like much but he can be serious if he needs to be."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "There's suppose to be a new student here. I think her name was Haruno Sakura. If you're here, stand up and come to the front please."

Slowly Sakura got up from her seat and walked up to the front of the room. Eyes were staring at her, watching her every move.

Kakashi smiled at her and told her to introduce herself and tell the class a little about herself. With a deep breath she looked up and began.

"Um, I guess some of you know my names Sakura. I move around a lot so I wouldn't know how long I'd be at one place. I think that this is my 7th school. I like the read, and cook."

Kakashi smiled at her again and told her to go back to her seat. When she sat down, the had begun.

* * *

**Hmm...I guess this sums up the first chapter. Next one will be good. I think, my writing skills are a little rusty. Lack of school does this to you. Haha Can't wait till my first day. I'm a freshman! Wooot! **


	3. Lunch

**Hehe, yay thanks for reviewing! Eight more days till I die! And I'm excited for it too! I'm getting my schedule on the 30th. And yeah. Once school starts I won't have as much time to update but I'll try my best. I just hope I don't get trampled by the older people...T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sakura's first at Konoha High. She had gotten to know everyone fairly well.

Naruto was loud and loved ramen but was a great friend. Ino loved to talk and helped Sakura out when she had a problem and gave her great advice. Hinata was quite and shy but when she had to say something it would just keep coming out. Shikamaru was...well lazy...but he was very smart. People called him a genius. Neji was quiet just like his cousin. If he wanted to do something he would do it until he finished it. Tenten, to Sakura's eyes, was the best archer she'd seen in the school. She was also very patient. Tenten had shown Sakura how to hold a bow and let her try it out. It had taken Sakura about three hours to actually hit some part of the target. Tenten had been patient with her and shown her how to hold everything properly and gave her some useful tips as well.

Last but not least, Sasuke. Sakura was puzzled by him. He never seemed to show any sort of emotion. The most words she'd ever hear him say were "Hn." and "Aa." She didn't even know if those were words or not. Most probably not. There was the occasional "Shut-up dobe." but that was about it. He was always quiet and all he did was listen to what the others have to say. Sakura didn't even know if he was paying attention or not. But it intrigued her. It made her want to know more about him, he seemed so mysterious. She thought that that was why all the girls loved him...besides the way he looked. His black hair spiked up at the back and onyx eyes all seemed to add to his mysterious figure.

That was basically all she knew about him. But she was determined to learn more about him.

"Sakura-chan...what are you staring at..." asked Naruto slowly. She snapped out of her trance not noticing she had been staring at a certain raven haired boy.

"Uh, um nothing."

"Yeah, I'm sure nothing." said Ino sarcastically. "For the past 5 minutes you've been staring at Sasuke."

They all nodded, except Sasuke who seemed to be out of it. Sakura felt a small blush creep up her face.

"I-I was not staring! I was just er observing."

Tenten snorted, "That's the same thing!"

"Sakura-chan, you haven't opened your bento box yet." came Hinata's quiet voice. "You seemed too preoccupied to open it."

"Huh? Oh...yeah. You're right." It was lunch and everyone had started to eat. Sakura opened her bento box.

"I think I made a little too much." said Sakura. "Do you guys want some?"

They all looked at her food. It was true. She had made too much food. In fact she had made enough to feed them all.

"Are you sure?" asked Tenten.

"Oh yeah, take what you like!"

All of them, except Sasuke who seemed to still be in lala land, looked at her lunch. There were onigiri, sushi and little sandwiches. Naruto started to drool.

"Oi, Naruto. Remember to leave some for us too you know." said Shikamaru.

"I know that! I wouldn't take everything and eat it you know." said Naruto.

"The last time someone offered you some of their lunch. You ate it all." stated Neji. Naruto glared at him.

"It all looks to pretty to eat." said Ino.

"I know. I don't know where to start!" smiled Tenten.

They all took and item from her box and took a bite.

"Sakura-chan! This is really good!" exclaimed Naruto. He stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"He's right! It's really tasty." said Hinata. She was taking little bites out of an onigiri, savouring the taste.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement and took some more.

"R-really? You really think so? Wow, I didn't think my cooking was that great." said Sakura shyly.

"Maybe you should make lunch for us more often." said Naruto with his mouth full.

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full. We don't need to see what's in your mouth you know." said Neji. He was currently being hailed with rice flying out of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto shrugged. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Don't you want any?"

Sasuke was finally out of his trance and looked at Naruto.

"No." he stated plainly.

"Aww come on Sasuke! Try some it's really good!" said Tenten.

"Yeah! You really should! Come on just a little bit?" grinned Ino.

"No." came the answer again.

All of them, even the boys, started to persuade him to try some until he gave in.

"Oh fine." he muttered. He reached over and took an onigiri and bit into it. They all looked at him expectantly. He swallowed.

"What?" he asked.

"Is it good, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Her eyes were eager to know how he liked it.

"Obviously it's good right?" said Shikamaru.

"It's okay."

Sakura's face fell.

"What are you talking about? It's not just okay! It's delicious!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut-up dobe."

"There's something wrong with you Sasuke." said Shikamaru.

All of them nodded, except Sakura.

* * *

"Ah, it's okay. If he doesn't like it. It's fine!" she said quietly. There was obvious hurt in her voice but it seemed that Sasuke didn't notice. He looked at her and then looked away.

"Oh ignore him Sakura-chan!" said Ino.

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's talking about." said Tenten.

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded.

"How was school today?" Mrs. Haruno asked her daughter.

"It's was good. But I have a lot of homework to do."

Her mother smiled at her. "You always get a lot of homework everyday dear. Remember, don't work yourself too hard." There was a look of concern on her mother's face.

"I know mom. I'll take it easy. I promise!" Sakura was reminded of the time she fainted of exhaustion on the kitchen floor because she over worked herself. She stayed up late studying for her exams and tried to finish her project early. It left her with little time to sleep.

"That's good to hear." her mother smiled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Tomorrow I'll need to stay after school for a bit because I'm going to be tutoring a younger student."

"Okay. Just don't come home too late. It's a school night."

"I promise!" Her mother hugged her and resumed doing what she was doing. (Cooking probably. Use your imagination. Haha.)

* * *

**Short chapter...Okay, I lied. This wasn't as good as I said it would be. But next chapter will be. For sure. SasuSaku moments. AHAHA Yay! **


	4. Rain

**Got my schedule today. It sucks so much. I only have one class with my friend in first semester. Well besides him maybe I'll have some more luck tomorrow. The other half of my friends are getting their schedule tomorrow. It was split into 2 days depending on your last name and yeah. Oh well, guess I'll have to make new friends. But I'm not really sure how though...Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Before I forget! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

"Sakura, aren't you going to walk home with us today?" asked Tenten. (Tenten and Sakura are on first name basis. I find it weird calling Tenten Tenten-chan. So everyone will just call her Tenten and not Tenten-chan. .) 

"Sorry Tenten. But I need to tutor a ninth grader in science." replied Sakura.

"Wow that kinda sucks." said Ino.

Sakura laughed. "It's not that bad. I'm helping someone improve so it makes me happy!"

Hinata smiled at her friend. She was always so happy and cheerful. What Hinata loved about Sakura was that she always loved to help people out when they were in trouble.

"Then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then Sakura-chan!" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah, Sakura don't forget volleyball tryouts are in tomorrow after school." reminded Ino.

"I know, I know. You've been saying that a billion times already!" grinned Sakura as she rolled her eyes. They all smiled. Sakura watched their retreating backs at the end of hall way and then made her way to the library.

* * *

"So do you think you have a better understanding of that now Shou?" asked Sakura. 

"Yeah. I think I finally grasped the concept of it."

"Good, then review it tonight. Next week we'll go over it again and work on something else as well."

"Okay Sakura! You know you're really a great teacher. I've never understood this stuff until you taught me!" smiled Shou. Sakura had been patiently explaining the division of cells, mitosis, to Shou. It had taken him about two hours until he finally grasped it and understood it.

"I'm not that great!" she laughed.

"Yes you are! Well, I'll see you next Wednesday! Bye!"

"Bye!" she called out after him. _Now, just to get home, have a quick snack and then study and finish my homework._ She sighed heavily and slowly made her way out to the entrance of the school. She felt hot and dizzy by the time she reached to doors. She looked outside and she could see it was raining.

_Great, it's raining and I totally forgot my umbrella! Didn't mom remind me to bring one? Yeah she did, but noo I just had to ignore that._ Sakura was so caught up with inner ranting she hadn't noticed someone had come up to her from behind. (Guess who!)

"Sakura?" came a deep voice. She jumped a foot in the air.

"What the...Don't scare me like that Sasuke-kun!" she said turning around. "What are you doing here anyways, so late after school." she asked narrowing her eyes.

"None of your business." he stated coolly.

"Whatever. Well I'll see you tomorrow then okay?"

"Hn."

She headed out the door with Sasuke watching her retreat to the downpour outside. He noticed that she looked slightly flushed and kind of unstable like she was drunk. His eyes widened when she suddenly started to fall forward. In a flash he found himself catching her just as she was about to hit the ground.

Now if it was one of his fan girls we're all pretty sure he'd just leave them fall and crack their skull open. But this time it was different. For some strange reason he felt that he couldn't let her drop to the floor and uncaringly let her lay in the rain as he walked away. (That's so mean! Haha)When he saw her fall it was like a reflex to make sure she didn't get hurt.

She was now in his arms and her breathing was heavy. Her face looked flushed and red. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"Idiot," he muttered. "Knowing that you're sick and then walking home in the rain."

He picked her up bridle style, opened his own umbrella and started to walk.

"Where do I take her..." he wondered aloud. "Bring her home? No, I don't know where she lives. Bring her to Ino, Tenten or Hinata's house? No. Don't want to deal with their stupid questionings on what happened to Sakura. Bring her to my house?"

He sighed. It seemed like a good idea. After all where else would he take her? Quickening his pace he walked home with a sick Sakura in his arms. When he reached his front door he had some trouble reaching for his keys since he was also carrying Sakura. Finally extracting the key with difficulty, he kicked open the door and took of his shoes.

_Now where to put her...My bed? No, she'll probably accuse me of doing something to her. Couch? What if Itachi finds her? Who knows what he'll do to her. My room it is. Worth the risk and better than having Itachi doing something wrong to her._

Sasuke trudged up the stairs and walked into his room. He plopped the soaked Sakura onto his bed and then quickly shut the door. Taking a couple of blankets he covered her with them keeping her warm. Sasuke again put his hand on her forehead and still it felt warm. Quietly he crept out of the room to get some pills, water and something hot for her to eat when she would wake up.

* * *

_Mmm so warm...and comfortable...smells nice too...like..._ Sakura's eyes snapped open. She rubbed her eyes and realized that she wasn't home but in someone's room. She looked around. The walls were dark blue with a few posters. A computer desk was against the wall in front of the bed and a turned-on computer was sitting on it. Books were strewn all over the desk. The bed she was in had black sheets, black covers, and black blankets. To sum it up it was black everything. Turning around she saw a red and white fan hanging. She turned to her right and saw a book shelf with, obviously, books in it. 

Her head snapped to the direction of the door when it opened revealing Uchiha Sasuke with a try of steaming something, a glass of water and a couple of pills. She looked at him in shock, mouth hanging open.

"W-what are you doing here?" she spluttered.

"I live here." he said simply.

"Oh..." was the only thing she could say. Then the wheels began to turn inside her head. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you do something to me? Why the hell am I here anyways!"

He set the try on the desk and walked towards her.

"No, I didn't do anything to you. Why would I. I'm not like that. Second, you blacked out from a fever and I brought you here since there was no where else to take you."

"You know, you could've taken me home."

"I would have but I don't know where you live."

"Hmpf." was all she said.

"Now it's my turn to ask a few questions."

"Okay..."

"You're sick and you were going to walk home in the rain. You know you should take better care of yourself." he stated instead of it being a question.

"Well, there wasn't any other sort of way for me to get home right..."

"Why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"I uh...kinda forgot it..."

"You really should take better care of yourself." he reiterated this time more softly.

"Were you worried about me?"

At the comment little Sasuke blushed a little but Sakura didn't notice.

"N-no w-why would I be?"

"Come on, admit it! You were!"

"Hurry up and take those pills. It'll bring down your fever." he said changing the subject. Hetook the tray and set it next to her. She nodded her head and gulped down the two pills. She looked at the soup. _Is that for me? Did he make that just for me?_

"Ummm...do I eat that?" she asked pointing at the steaming soup.

"No, you snort it up your nose." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Of course you eat it."

Sakura suddenly felt all giddy inside. Just because he had made soup for her to eat. (Do you eat soup or drink it?)

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." she said to him sweetly and smiled. He turned a little red when he saw her smile at him like that. _What? Why am I blushing? This is a girl! Uchiha Sasuke does not blush at a girl!_

He just nodded and looked away hoping that she wouldn't see his blush. But too late. She did.

"Sasuke-kun. Are you sick? You seem a little red."

He turned even redder.

"No. Shut-up and eat." he said quickly.

Sakura giggled and began to eat. In about 15 minutes she finished leaving only an empty bowl and cup.

"I think you'd better stay here for the night. It's raining even harder outside. It's also starting to flood."

"Um...uh...are you sure? What about my mom. I think she's really worried right now."

"It's fine. You can call your mom after you change into some dry clothes."

"Eh? Dry clothes?" she asked rather stupidly.

Sasuke sighed and tossed her a t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"Here, you can wear these for the rest of the night. They're a bit big but it's better than nothing."

Sakura smiled at him and said her thank you.

"Um...where do I change..."

Again Sasuke turned a shade of red and pointed to the door of his bathroom.

"Oh right. Thanks!"

When she was done changing she came out of the washroom. The t-shirt hung slightly above her knees and the pants fit almost perfectly. It was a bit loose but it would do. Since her legs were long the length of the pants weren't a problem. Overall she looked pretty.

Sasuke looked at her up and down. He was shocked at how good she looked in _his_ clothes!

"Yeah, um..here..." he mumbled handing her the phone.

She took the phone and punched in her number.

"Hello, mom?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Pause.

"Yes, I know. I promised but-"

Pause.

"I'm at a friend's house. He said I could stay over because it was raining so hard."

Pause.

"No! I know he won't! He's nice. No he didn't do anything to me."

_WHAT? Her mom thinks I'm some kind of sicko that would take advantage of her daughter when she fainted? Hmm...why didn't I do that...WHAT! WHY AM I THINKING OF THAT! _

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Okay, I will. See you tomorrow."

Pause.

"Okay, bye. I love you too."

She hung up. When she turned around she was greeted with a weird looking Sasuke with a bleeding nose... (Err...that was so out of character. Haha I don't think Sasuke would do that. Lol) Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Sasuke-kun. Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his err nosebleed. "Oh, you can use the dryer downstairs."

"Okay."

He got up, took the empty bowl and cup and walked out of the room with Sakura following.

"The dryer's over here." he pointed out to her. "If you need any help I'll be in the kitchen."

"Ok, sure."

She walked into the room with the dryer.

_Why would I need help? It's simple. Stick clothes into dryer, turn on the machine and we're all happy._

Opening the dryer door she stuffed her wet clothes inside. Shutting the door she proceeded to turn on the dryer. Only to realize she didn't know how to work the thing. (I don't know how either. Haha) There were so many buttons. Her head started to spin just looking at them.

_Okay, maybe I do need some help. Now to find Sasuke-kun. Crap, where's the stupid kitchen!_

Sakura found herself wandering around in the house. She had just realized it was pretty big.

"Who do we have here?"

The voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned around and found herself staring into familiar onyx eyes and someone that looked exactly like Sasuke-kun!

"Um...I...uh...I'm Haruno Sakura."

The boy just smirked and walked towards her.

"It's not everyday Sasuke brings a girl home."

"I...uh..."

"You're very beautiful too."

Sakura blushed at the comment. Slowly the boy walked closer towards her until they were face to face. He leaned over to her ear.

"Hm, maybe I should take you off Sasuke's hands and have you for myself." he whispered quietly. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her neck. She was shocked at what she just heard.

"I'm...I...um..."

He smirked and looked at her tilting her chin up towards him with his hand. He brought his face closer to hers. Sakura could feel him breathing and could smell his scent. Their lips were not millimetres apart.

"You what..." he whispered.

"Itachi!"

The boy looked up and turned around.

"Itachi get away from her." Sasuke hissed.

"I was merely playing around, little brother."

_Little brother?_ Sakura thought.

"Stay away from Sakura." Sasuke said darkly. Itachi just laughed and started to walk away.

"You can't stop me little brother."

Sasuke scowled and then turned to Sakura.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked. A look of anger still on his face.

"Um...I...no he didn't."

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I was trying to find you because I didn't know how to work the dryer."

Sasuke took her hand and led her back to his room.

"Stay here." he ordered. Sakura nodded.

A few minutes later he came back and didn't say anything else to her.

* * *

She snuggled deep under the covers. _This feels so nice. It smells really good too. Like him..._

Sasuke had let her sleep in his room and him the guest room. For some reason, to him it felt safer that she slept in his room rather than the guest room.

She thought back on just what happened a few hours ago. How Sasuke had 'saved' her from his brother. Sakura felt helpless and weak when Itachi had closed in on her. She had no idea what was going to happen between her and the older Uchiha. Then out of no where Sasuke had pulled her out of that situation and rescued her from the clutches of his brother.

Sakura sighed, shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke lay in the guest room bed. He was deep in thought over Sakura and what he felt about her.

_She's just a friend. Nothing else. Yet, why do I feel funny when I'm around her. What is this feeling. It's stupid. Whatever this feeling is, it's plain downright stupid and it shouldn't bother me._

He had no idea why he was taking care of her. He was so confused. Whatever he felt it was strange. This had never happened to him before.

_Maybe I'm just sick. Yes, that's probably it. She probably gave her fever to me._

Sasuke felt his forehead. It wasn't warm. He felt it again just to make sure.

_No, I'm not sick. I don't have a fever. Then what is it! It's really pissing me off..._

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, shrugging it off thinking it was probably some strange unexplainable feeling and that it would go away in a few days. Little did he know, it would grow even more than it had right now.**

* * *

Eight pages long. I don't know how people can write up to 17 pages long. I wish I could. Hehe Anyways, remind me next time not to drink eight cups of water in one sitting. Do you know how many times I had to get up and go pee while writing this story! Too many to count! -sigh- Well until next time! Bye! **


	5. Celebration and Scary Movies

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'll comment on them at the end of this chapter. Sorry for not updating. School kills and it should die. I wrote this chapter in split dates, so some of it might not make sense. I'm going over it and making some changes. I'll probably edit this after I post it up on And since you guys were so patient, there will be an extra chapter up this week. Maybe even two! Isn't that just exciting? Depending on the work amount though. But I promise for an extra. I'll be working on it after I put this one up. Oh yeah, expect updates to be one every week at the fastest. The longest would be at least 2-3 weeks. Any longer would mean I have a ton of assignments, work, etc. or I'm just one heck of a lazy ass. Ahahaha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

**Celebration and Scary Movies**

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Ino.

The other three girls covered their ears wincing at the loud shriek that their blond friend had just made.

"Jeez Ino, do you have to be so loud?" asked a annoyed Tenten. The people in the classroom were looking at the group with weird expressions in their faces.

"Yeah, we're right in front of you, you know." said Sakura.

"Ino-chan didn't mean it...she was just shocked..." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, what Hinata-chan said. I'm shocked."

"Well we all are you know. Except for Sakura though...I think..." said Tenten.

"Sakura-chan, you'd better keep this quiet." whispered Hinata.

Tenten nodded. "Those freakish fan girls better not find out about you sleeping over at Sasuke's house."

"Who knows what they'd do to you!" added Ino.

"I think this is a first for Sasuke being nice to a girl." commented Hinata.

Tenten and Ino nodded.

"It's true. I don't think he'd do that if it were one of fan girls." said Ino.

"Yeah, he'd probably just leave them lying there and die of hypothermia." laughed Tenten.

Sakura sweat-dropped. _Would he really do that? Am I really the first girl he's ever been nice too?_

"Isn't that a little too um...harsh?" asked Sakura slowly.

"Hey this is Sasuke we're talking about." stated Tenten.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the classroom...

"Heh heh Sasuke-teme. You actually let a girl stay in your room?" smirked Naruto. "I wonder what you two did."

A vein was popping out of Sasuke's forehead.

"Shut-up dobe." he growled as he smacked Naruto in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"You deserved it. Thinking of dirty thoughts." said Neji calmly.

"What! I'm sure Neji and Shikamaru had that in their minds too!"

Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped (does Neji every sweat drop?). Naruto was right. They DID have that thought in their mind, but they would never let Sasuke know. No sir.

"You disgust me dobe."

"Your fan girls better not find out about what happened. It's always so troublesome running away from them and saving you from them too." drawled Shikamaru lazily.

Neji and Naruto snorted in agreement. All of it was true. There was one time when Sasuke was being chased by his fan girls. They chased him up the tree and were bombarding the trunk. One of them took out a saw and started to hack at the base. Poor Sasuke, helpless and vulnerable, it wasn't until the other three came to help he got down from the tree.

So what did the three do to distract the fan girls? They took a shirt of Sasuke's and threw it in the crowd. In a few seconds it was ripped into shreds and divided the pieces so each of them had a piece. After that they left. Poor Sasuke that was his favourite shirt too. Oh well.

"Shut-up. That was only one time you idiot." glared Sasuke.

"Come on let's get to the gym. The girls already left. (Ino, Sakura, etc.) It's volleyball tryouts for girls today." said Neji.

* * *

"Okay, I want all of you to divide into pairs. Each pair will be playing against another pair. This will be based on your teamwork and skills. Remember there are only two spots open; don't get disappointed if you don't get on the team." Ino said loudly so everyone could hear her. 

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke sat down on the benches in the gym next to Hinata and Tenten. They spotted Sakura and waved. She smiled and waved back at them only to find that Sasuke was staring intensely at her which made her blush furiously and turn away.

"Eh? What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Dunno, maybe it's just the nerves." replied Tenten.

Ino, who was team captain, stood to the side as she watched the pairs play against other pairs. She noted on each ones strengths and weaknesses. She weeded out the ones she knew would not make it on the team. Sakura's turn was up next.

"Sakura-chan! You can do it!" screamed Naruto.

"Come on Sakura!" cheered Tenten.

"S-Sakura-chan! Do your best!" said Hinata.

Ino blew the whistle. It had begun.

Sakura was the first one to serve.

_Okay, calm down Sakura. Remember what dad taught you. _

Sakura tossed to ball in the air and smacked it hard. The ball skimmed the top of the net and was speeding down to the ground. It was too low for the other team to return it.

_Hm, pretty good serve. Even better than mine._ Thought Ino.

Sakura did four more successful serves. Though at times it would go a bit off but at least it was still in.

On the opposing side they had served a low ball. Sakura instinctively put her hands together and bumped it in the air.

"Set it!" she cried out.

The other girl nodded and volleyed the ball high in the air. Everyone watched Sakura as she jumped in the air and spiked the ball downwards to the other side. At first they were confused. Everyone wondered where the ball was. It wasn't until they saw it half buried in the ground.

Okay that was exaggerating. But there was a dent in the ground. Sakura had spiked the ball so hard that when it sped towards the ground no body saw it. (Happened before. Mr. T spikes hard.)

"Holy shit Sakura! Don't pulverize the ball." muttered Ino.

"Oops...did I do it too hard?" asked Sakura sheepishly. The whole gym was silent. Their eyes were wide after witnessing Sakura killing the ball.

"That concludes the tryouts!" rang Ino's voice in the quiet gymnasium. All the hopeful girls gathered in a group ready to hear the two names that would be on the volleyball team this year.

"Thank you for trying out. It has been a difficult decision but I'm confident in these two."

They all gasped for breath as Ino opened her mouth again.

"The two girls on this years team will be..."

"Come on Sakura-chan. You just have to make it!" said Tenten under her breath.

"Kurei Kina and Haruno Sakura."

Sakura looked at Ino wide eyed.

"I made it? I really made it?"

"Yup! you deserve it Sakura! I'm pretty sure you're even better than me!" shouted Ino in happiness.

"Congratulations Sakura!" smiled Hinata as she hugged her pink haired friend.

"Sakura-chan! That was amazing! That power!" gasped Tenten.

"Good work Sakura." said Neji.

"Sakura-chan! That-was-so-cool! That spike was the best ever!" Naruto said loudly. He was overly hyper after he witnessed the spike.

Shikamaru walked over with hands in his pockets followed by Sasuke.

"Congrats Sakura. You know we should celebrate." he said lazily.

"He's right Sakura! What should we do?" asked Ino excitedly.

"Umm..." Sakura thought. Then it hit her.

"I know! Why not we sleepover at my house! We can do it tomorrow because it's a Friday."

"R-really Sakura? Are you sure?" asked Hinata.

"Of course I am!"

"Yeah! Sleeping over at Sakura's!" shouted Naruto.

"Dobe, you're being too loud." said Sasuke.

"I'm excited and so is everyone. Well except you that is."

"Whatever."

Everyone talked loudly on the way home. Each of them separated when it was their stop home. One by one they left until it was only Sasuke and Sakura.

They both walked in silence until Sasuke said something.

"You know that was pretty good...for a girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?" glared Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked.

"You're just jealous." stated Sakura.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

He turned towards her and walked closer to her. Feeling that he was getting too close, Sakura began to step back. It was until her back hit something she had to stop. Again Sasuke smirked and leaned down to her ear. She could smell him feel him breathing. He was so close to her.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" he asked. His breath was dancing on her neck.

"I...um...Sasuke..." her face was turning red from the closeness.

He smirked and straightened himself out.

"What."

"I uh...house that way gotta go! Bye!"

Sasuke smirked at her retreating back and walked away to the direction of where he lived.

* * *

_Yeah nice Sakura. I uh house that way gotta go bye? Smooth just real smooth._

Sakura was replaying what had happened between her and Sasuke just a few minutes ago and how stupid her reaction was. She flopped down onto her pink bed and buried her head in embarrassment in her pillow.

"That was my stupidest reaction yet."

_Stupid idiot. What the hell is he doing to me!_

She sighed and started to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Can't wait, can't wait CAN'T WAIT!" shouted Naruto. 

"Yes, yes, we heard you. Now please SHUT THE HELL UP!" said a very annoyed Tenten.

"Jeez you get over excited over little things." said Shikamaru.

Sakura giggled a bit. "Okay, so I'll see you guys in half an hour?"

They all nodded. All of them were excited on sleeping over at Sakura's house. They would be packing up once they get home and then go to her house in half an hour.

"Oh before I forget, I need to give you the address to my house."

"Tsh, no shit." snorted Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay, I live at 57 Crescent Hill Drive. (Crappy street name I know)."

"Got it!" they all chimed writing the address down on a piece of paper.

"See you later Sakura-chan." smiled Hinata.

Sakura grinned and nodded.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Coming!" shouted Sakura. She was running down the stairs in her grey sweats and white tank top with her hair up in a messy bun. She had changed her clothes once she got home. Swinging open the door she was greeted with a stoic face, and grins. 

"Hey guys! Come in."

"Is this really your house Sakura?" gasped Ino.

"Uh huh."

They all looked around. It was amazing. There was a chandelier hanging down at the main entrance, the staircase looked so grand. It spiralled down to the floor. Everything in the house looked so elegant. (She's rich, forgot to mention.)

"You're house is really nice." commented Hinata quietly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

"Doesn't it get troublesome finding your way around here?"

"Er...sometimes..." Sakura looked at all of them and noticed that something was missing. Then it hit her.

"Hey where's Naruto anyways?"

"The idiot said he had something to do." snorted Sasuke.

"Probably going out buying more ramen." added Neji.

"Well he'd better hurry up and get here, it's gonna rain soon!" said Tenten.

"Great, I'll get the towels." grumbled Sakura. She motioned her to follow her up the stairs.

"And now, I shall give you the tour of the house...well just the second floor cause that's where we're gonna stay."

She walked down the hall with her friends trailing behind her. Sakura pointed t the rooms and they "Ooed" and "Ahhhed". Er...okay so they didn't do that.

"That's the second floor kitchen, it has everything the first floor one does so you guys can make anything you want." she explained pointing to her right.

"That's the media room, where we'll be sleeping, watching movies and yeah. It's connected to the kitchen so easy access." Again it was on her right side.

"Here's my room." Sakura walked to the opened door three rooms in front of the kitchen and media room.

"If the girls haven't taken a shower yet you can use my bathroom in my room. Guys, you use the one a doors down on the left. I think its 3 doors down."

All of them walked inside her room. It looked like a normal girl's room. Her bed was pink, walls were white, a few posters and stuffed animals on the window ledge. There were more in the corners of her room. A desk occupied the space on the right side the room. A computer was on it along with a few framed pictures and a pencil holder (Are those what those things are called? Dunno...). It looked very comfy and snugly (My rooms so snugly! But there's too much stuff in it...).

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I love your room!" squealed the girls in delight. They all flopped onto her bed. Except the guys, they were standing there weirded out by the girly stuff though it wasn't THAT girly. Sakura giggled.

"Your room is so nice!"

"It's so clean!"

"Ah, look at that! It's so cutee!"

"Do you really think so? I was thinking of getting it redecorated."

"Noo! It's perfect the way it is!" said Tenten with wide eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you're so lucky!" grinned Ino.

Hinata was grinning poking at one of her stuffed animals. She seemed to be in love with the cute stuffed mouse.

"Hinata-chan, if you like the mouse. Why don't you take it?"

Hinata snapped back to reality.

"Eh? I-I couldn't Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled.

"No, I want you to take it. It's my gift to you!"

"B-but..."

"No buts! It's yours!"

Hinata blushed.

"T-thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Hello! Are you forgetting there are other people here?" snapped Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke? Neji? Shikamaru?" said Sakura dumbly.

"Who'd you think it was?"

"Ahaha, I forgot that you three were here. You guys are so quiet!"

"Jeez..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, I just heard the doorbell." said Neji quietly.

"Eh? Naruto's here then!" said Ino.

"Let's go!" grinned Sakura.

All of them ran down the doors and flung open the main door and were greeted with a mop. Or something that looked like a mop.

"Uh...what is it..." asked Tenten.

"Dunno...looks like a mop or something." said Ino.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

The er mop seemed to spring to life.

"Aren't you guys gonna let me in? I'm freezing! Plus soaked!" shouted Naruto.

"Wow, you look like a drowned rat." commented Sakura.

"Serves you right for coming so late dobe."

"Oh where's the towels?"

"Here." said Neji as he handed them over to Sakura.

"Thanks Neji!" she smiled at him as she handed Naruto the pile of towels.

"Naruto come on, take a shower then we'll start the movie." said Sakura.

"Yeah, okay. Where is it."

"We'll take you to it!" shouted Ino.

in spongebob narrator voice 5 Hours Later...

"Oh my...what the hell is he doing in there!" roared Sasuke.

"I bet he's taking a shit." yawned Shikamaru.

"I think he's drowning in there..." frowned Ino.

"How the hell do you drown while you're standing up in the shower?" asked Tenten.

"It's possible." commented Neji.

"I-I h-hope he's o-okay..." Hinata whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine..." said Sakura trying to reassure herself and everyone else. They were all currently waiting for him in the media room.

"Oh I'm sure he is." snorted Sasuke.

"Ah! I feel so much better now!" came a bright cheery voice.

They all turned around and saw Naruto with his big trademark grin.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?" they all yelled in unison.

"Eh? Well uh...you uh...see...I was uh..."

"Jeez, we have no time for this." said Sasuke.

"Naruto, you don't have to explain. Come on let's watch the movie." sighed Sakura. "Okay, you guys don't exactly get a choice cause I only got one movie. I don't watch a lot and this was a present. So yeah. I hope you like scary moves."

Naruto's face and Hinata's face froze. Did she say a scary movie? Yes she did. Poor Naruto and Hinata, both of them hated those kinds of movies. It makes them pee in their pants, and Naruto actually did once.

"Ahaha, Sakura-chan. I think I'll go find something else to do." laughed Naruot nervously.

"Eh? Why?"

"He peed in his pants once watching some horro movie." explained Neji.

"That's the last time we take you out to watch some scary movie with us." said Sasuke.

"So troublesome."

"Hey! I thought you guys promised not to tell!"

The other three guys shrugged and the three girls were rolling around in laughter.

"N-Naruto-kun. I'll stay with you and do something else with you if you want."

"Eh? Hinata-chan too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Hinata doesn't like scary movies much." explained Tenten.

"I'm really sorry Hinata-chan!"

"I-It's okay Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it!"

"Besides I bet she'd rather spend time with Naruto." whispered Ino to Sakura and Tenten.

"Really Hinata-chan! You want to do something else with me?"

"S-sure!" Hinata's face was now fire truck red. She was going to spend some time alone with Naruto!

"I have a play station in my room, I don't play with it much but I got a ton of games. You two can play with that. Plus I got some board games in that cupboard if you get bored of play my play station." Sakura said pointing to the last cupboard nearest to the door.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and headed to the cupboard pulled out a few games and then headed to Sakura's room.

"Okay! So that just leaves us!" she sighed.

"Um Sakura-chan. Me and Shi-kun are kinda hungry so we're gonna go to your kitchen and make some stuff to eat kay?" asked Ino.

"Yeah sure! Help yourselves!" beamed Sakura. Shikamaru sighed and Ino grinned. Ino took his hand and literally dragged him to the kitchen with him protesting it was too troublesome to cook and that if he tasted her cooking again he would need to order a casket in advance.

"Okay, now it just leaves us four! Now where did I put that movie?" Sakura started to rummage through her DVD case though there weren't many movies placed in it. "Aha! Found it!" The cover of the DVD read Predator.

"Ohhh, I heard that one was really scary!" squealed Tenten.

Sakura grinned evilly, "We'll just have to see."

* * *

The four of them had split into pairs. Sasuke and Sakura dominated the couch and Tenten and Neji settled themselves onto the floor. Already, they were halfway through the movie and Sakura was scared to her wits. The guys didn't seem to show any emotion to it, they seemed to be asleep...But anyways, Tenten didn't seem scared at all. In her head she thought the movie was way to predictable and it wasn't scary at all. 

"Jeez, this is too stupid. He gonna find her body, gasp in horror then turn around and find the killer behind him only it isn't the killer but a small child." she mumbled under her breath.

"Tenten, shut-up for at least a few minutes will you? It's getting annoying." whispered Neji.

"Hey, it's not like your watching it!"

"Whatever."

_Stupid idiot, loser, asshole..._ thought Tenten mentally listing foul names at Neji. Until...

"What was that..." she breathed. She felt something furry brush against her leg.

"Huh?" grunted Neji.

"Nevermind."

Again she felt. It felt big, furry and it was kind of wet too.

"Neji, that's not funny...stop it!" laughed Tenten nervously.

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Nevermind."

When Tenten looked back at the screen Neji turned to her. He smirked when he saw that she was getting paranoid, every once in a while she would turn her head back thinking someone was there. He turned back to the t.v. still smirking, waiting for just the right moment...

* * *

In the kitchen... 

"Shi-kun come and help me!" said Ino as she looked through the cupboards. She wanted to cook something up to eat she hadn't eaten since lunch at school and that was a very long time.

"Ino, it's too troublesome to cook when you could just have some thing from the fridge, and microwave it. Besides I wouldn't eat anything you cook up even if it's the last edible thing on earth."

He had earned a glare of daggers when he finished that sentence. But technically it was kind of true. Her cooking wasn't something you'd call her greatest talents. The last time she cooked for her friends they ended up calling poison control.

"Shi-kun, come on! Trust me this time! I practised!" That was true. Ever since that incident she had practised her cooking skills, but it didn't turn out pretty...

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but it better be worth it. I'd rather be watching the clouds."

"What clouds. Right now it's like a huge lump of nothing." Ino snorted.

He sighed. It was true. Since it was raining the clouds weren't fluffy and cute anymore. Too bad Shi-kun. Maybe next time!

"What are you going to make..."

"I'm not sure. Maybe an omelette. That's pretty easy!" Ino said thoughtfully.

"Okay then...what's in it..."

"Eggs, mushrooms, cheese (I like mine with cheese yum), green peppers."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

"Ah! AH!" screamed Naruto. Currently he was in Sakura's room with Hinata playing with the play station. He was leaning in the direction of the game. (You know when you get really into it you start going left and right swaying. Haha I do that.) 

"N-Naruto-kun! Watch out!"

"Crap!"

in game voice

"Game over. Sorry you lose loser AHAHAHA"

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Hmm, what game should we play next Hinata-chan?"

"Um, h-how about Monopoly?"

"Great idea! Except, can you be banker? I suck at math."

"S-sure!"

And thus begins the game of Monopoly!

Half an hour later

"Dammit! I'm on my last dollar!"

"N-Naruto-kun, you have a lot of debt. I-I think r-right now you owe the bank at least over 10 000 dollars."

"Crap! Okay, last roll. Come on dice!"

Naruto rolled the dice. It landed on the numbers 3 and 5 which adds together as 8.

"1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8." He counted.

His jaw dropped.

"Hinata-chan's property!"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

And thus ends the game of Monopoly! Yes, Naruto loses. He's not good with money. Tsk tsk.

Naruto sighed.

"Okay how about just the play station this time?"

Hinata nodded.

And thus begins the new beginning of playing play station!

* * *

"Neji! Stop it!" 

"What did I do."

"That furry crap."

"What furry crap."

"Don't play dumb!"

"I'm not."

"ARGGG!"

Tenten was now red in the face mad. Plus she was getting paranoid. Extremely paranoid. Neji took this chance to freak her out. Slowly without her noticing he inched towards her ear. And blew in it. (Hey, it freaks me out)

"KYAAA!" Automatically, Tenten flung herself on Neji.

"Tenten...are you alright...that part wasn't even scary..." said Sakura, looking at her friend oddly.

With wide eyes full of fear she nodded slowly, still clinging onto Neji. Sakura turned back to the screen.

"Heh." Smirked Neji.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

Neji nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. She blushed.

"I love teasing you."

"Hmph." Tenten pouted. (They're going out. Didn't mention that. Sorry. Haha)

"Besides, I said I'd protect you from anything that scares you. What scared you."

"I dunno. It was furry and wet."

He looked behind her. Sure enough the furry wet thing was there.

"A puppy...you were scared of a puppy?"

"What! I didn't know what it was!"

He smirked again. He looked into her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and sighed still in his arms.

Sakura was hugging her knees and covering her eyes.

_Why oh why did I choose this movie? Dammit! What the heck was that?_ She flinched. Something just touched her. She looked beside her. Sasuke's head was being propped up with his hand. He seemed normal. Nothing strange. He wasn't touching her. Good. Just her imagination.

Again something touched her. She shrieked. Sasuke jumped up surprised by her scream.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her hand was over her chest like it was trying to steady her beating heart. Looking down she saw a furry lump wagging its tail.

"Mani-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed lifting up the puppy.

"You nearly scared me to death." She cooed while cradling the puppy. "Come on let's put you back to sleep. She got up to leave and returned in a few mintues flopping down on the couch. But her relaxed state was only for a short while. It was thundering outside. A flash of lightning lit up the room. Sakura stiffened. A loud crash was heard soon after.

With a yelp she jumped into Sasuke's arms.

* * *

"-cough- -cough- Ino! Do you know what your doing?" 

"Of course! I just over cooked it a little..."

"I'm sure! You set the whole thing on fire!"

"What! I thought fanning out the little flame would put it out!"

What happened you ask? Well, Ino and Shikamaru were going to make an omelette. Well more Ino and less Shikamaru. Ino left the stove on with the cooking omelette still in it. God knows how the omelette caught fire but Ino had tried to put it out by fanning it with Shikamaru protesting to put it out with water.

"Ino, I told you this was troublesome! Next time don't cook at all!"

Ino looked at him shocked. He hurt her. All she wanted to do was make an omelette for him to eat. Ino looked down at her feet. Trying to hold in her tears. She nodded in response and started to clean up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked quietly sensing her odd quietness.

Ino looked up, her tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean it." He sighed. Shikamaru walked closer to her and hugged her. Stroking her back in comfort. Ino cried on his shoulder and choked out,

"Shi-kun I just wanted to make something for you."

Again he sighed and said quietly, "I'm sorry, why don't we try it again. Would that make you feel better?"

Ino looked up. Was he actually being nice to her? Was he actually comforting her? She was in disbelief never in her _life_ has she seen Nara Shikamaru like this! Slowly she nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"Um...Shi-kun...you can let go now..."

"Eh?" he slowly started to turn red and quickly released her. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Ino smiled a little, "It's okay. I like it when you hug me you know."

Shikamaru looked at her in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, you've never done that before and just then you did."

Again he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him breathing in the scent of her hair. Ino wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. Both were content and happy being in each other's arms.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke said surprised. When the sound of thunder erupted she immediately jumped into his arms. 

She peered at his face. Good thing it was dark because his face was tomato red.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But...I can't help it. I'm kind of um..." she trailed of mumbling the last part embarrassed. Sakura had a fear of thunder and lightening since she was small. As you grow older it is said that you will over come your fear but in Sakura's case it was different. Since all those years she was still afraid.

"Didn't catch that. Say it again?"

"I said I'm afraid of thunder and lightening."

Sasuke was silent. _Oh, so that's why she jumped on my lap. Oh she's so cute when she's scared...wait a minute where the heck did cute come from? No she is not cute. NOT CUTE! _

(He's having his inner battles again.)

Another roll of thunder was heard. Sakura buried her head deeper into his neck. He stiffened a little. Her soft pink hair tickling his chin. Sakura's body was now shaking. Sasuke was now puzzled on why she was shaking up and down.

"Hey uh are you okay?"

Sakura looked up she was crying! Sasuke panicked. _What do I do! What do I do! WHAT DO I DO? She's crying!_

"Sakura, don't cry." He said. His arms slowly wrapping around her pulling her towards himself trying to comfort her. Again she buried her head in his neck.

"I'm really scared." Came her muffled voice.

"There's nothing to be scared of. It's okay."

Sakura was silent. Nothing to be scared of? It was thundering outside! That is something to be scared of!

The t.v. shut off.

"Hey what happened?" came Tenten's voice. An outline of Neji could be seen as he unwrapped his arms from Tenten and got up to turn on the lights. He flicked the switch up then down again then up then down again.

"Power must be out from the storm." He said.

"Awww, and we didn't know what happened in the end!" came Tenten's voice again.

"Sakura, it's okay. It's nothing to be afraid of." Sasuke was trying to comfort her. Sakura felt somewhat comforted but she still was scared. Ah, Sasuke holding her. Perfect. _Wait did I just say it was perfect that Sasuke's holding me? But it does feel nice. So warm. Our bodies fit together perfectly...WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!_

"Okaa-san used to tell me that when it was thundering outside, the angels were crying and that the gods were angry. (I used to believe that. My mom didn't tell me. I still do believe it. I'm not weird!)" A sniff was heard.

A nod. Another sniff.

They were both engulfed in silence. Their breathing was in harmony and their heartbeats matched each others. How long they were in silence they both did not know. All that was on their minds were how much they enjoyed being in each others arms.

Sakura's eyes were getting heavy. His steady heart beat was slowly lulling her to a deep sleep. Finally, giving, she shut her eyes and was engulfed in the world of dreams.

Sasuke saw that her breathing had slowly, her sniffing had stopped and she looked calm now.

"Sakura?" he whispered. He looked down at her face. Though it was dark he could see the outline of her face. She looked so sweet, like a child. The delicate features were still and he could now look at them more clearly. He watched her sleeping face, so beautiful, so elegant. Sasuke heaved out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes with his arms around her waist protectively, head leaning on hers and with her head buried in his neck.

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. She was getting scared of thinking that she was alone in the dark right now. The lights had gone out abruptly while the both of them were playing a game. 

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto feeling his way around trying to find the half frightened Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm over h-here!"

Slowly feeling around he made his way to her.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded but suddenly realizing Naruto probably couldn't see her in the dark she said a quiet "uh huh". A flash of lightening lit the room. Hinata's eyes went wide at lunged at Naruto for protection.

"H-Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed fighting the urge to blush.

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun. B-but, I'm getting s-scared."

Realizing this Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her to him. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll protect you."

_Naruto-kun is holding me! _The sudden closeness of her and Naruto made her blush like no tomorrow. She felt like she was going to faint in his arms until his voice broke her train of thoughts.

"I found a flash light while feeling my way." He said as he turned it on. The light broke the dark barrier that surrounded them.

"Come on, we'll go find Sakura and the others. Do you remember the way to the room?"

"Uh huh."

Quickly they made their way to the room where the rest of them were staying.

"Hinata, you and Naruto are okay?" came Neji's voice. Naruot directed the flashlight at Neji and the person beside him, Tenten.

"Naruto! Stop that!" said Tenten angrily while she shielded her eyes from the light.

Currently Neji was holding Tenten on his lap.

"Heh, looks like you two were busy."

Neji glared daggers at him.

"Naruto, if you wish to see your next birthday. I advise you to shut it."

"Fine, fine. Where's Ino and lazy ass."

"Who're you calling a lazy ass, idiot."

All of them looked at Ino and Shikamaru who seemed to be emerging out of smoke.

"Um...I uh...never mind..." stuttered Naruto.

"Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"Dunno..."

"I think they're still on the couch. But it's all quiet." Said Tenten.

All of them had a wicked smile on their face. Well except for Hinata and Neji.

Naruto quickly aimed the light at the couch finding Sakura on Sasuke's lap sleeping and Sasuke holding her and sleeping as well.

"Wow...those two sure look cozy..." said Ino.

"Uh huh." They all said.

"Should we just leave them there?"

"Let's poke them awake!"

"T-that's mean Naruto-kun!"

"You're right..."

"So we just leave them there?"

"Let them find out tomorrow morning." Said Neji.

"Meh."

"I'm tired. Can we sleep?"

"Shikamaru how can you be tired?"

"I just am."

"Fine we'll all sleep."

"Let's all get our stuff into this room." Piped up Tenten.

They all nodded and got up to get their stuff returning in a few minutes. An hour later all of them were asleep.

* * *

**Yes, I leave it at that. I can't believe it 22 whole pages! I'm getting better. Wow the characters were so OOC. Gomen gomen. Aha. So yeah, I'll be editing later on. Anyways, on the reviewers. I want to thank you all for reviewing this story and stuff. I shall now list all the people I bow down to.**

**joekool  
****lexy499  
****veracytzwolves  
****lazybluishgurl013  
****Taski  
****Kitsune-nin  
****Mimiru-Sama  
****happy-yume  
****des  
****Zuan**  
**pei-chan  
****susakuru  
****Sasuke-chan  
****munchy  
****Lady Duzie  
****SpiritHeart  
****flowerangel050  
****K a Z a - Q **

**Thank you all so much! I love you all! Now don't you all feel so loved? **


	6. It's Turkey Time!

**As I promised an extra chapter for this week. Wee! After writing this I'm going to go knit! I've recently become obsessed with knitting. It's all thanks to my family studies class. Ahaha Wow, looking back at the last chapter, I just noticed how many mistakes I made and what bad grammar I have. Tsk tsk, I'm gonna edit it after knitting. Or mybe right after I upload this chapter. Yeah, after uploading sounds just about right. Any who, thank you again for reviewing! I think I've said that about a gazillion times now. Woo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

**It's Turkey Time!**

"Class, Thanksgiving Holiday is this weekend so you will have Monday off." said Kakashi. The entire class cheered as they had been stressing over who knows what because they haven't been doing anything in Kakashi's class.

At the moment, Sakura was staring out the window day dreaming. It had been at least a week since the sleep overhappened. She could remember vividly what had happened between her and Sasuke. More like that was the only thing she could remember.

**Flashback**

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through the windows. She felt warm and safe for some reason. Though any of you would feel warm and safe in your own bed right? She snuggled into the covers (She's thinking they'reher covers, she doesn't she's sleeping on Sasuke.) and inhaled the scent of her bed, _Mmmm...when did my bed smell so good_. Again she snuggled deeper into the covers, but this time her "bed" groaned.

Her eyes snapped open. Her "bed" was breathing. Slowly she lifted her head, only to be greeted with the face of Uchiha Sasuke. _Why am I sleeping on him..._ She thought slowly.

Looking down she saw that she herself was sitting on his lap. Her eyes widened. _Gah! So that's what smelled so good! Wait what am I talking about! _Slowly she tried to get off his lap but with no success, his grip around her was surprisingly strong. It was like a child and it's favourite toy not wanting to lose it. _Crap! I'm going to be stuck here until he wakes up! Maybe if I..._ Sakura looked at him, raised her finger and poked him on the forehead. He grunted. Again she poked him, only this time it was harder, much harder.

His eyes snapped open and it turned into a deadly glare. Emerald (screw it I wanted to write jade but it sounded corny for some reason so blah haha) met onyx. Their faces were a mere millimetre apart. His glare stopped. Sasuke's face was slowly rising red and Sakura's...well hers was already cherry red.

"S-Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun, can you let go of me now?" said Sakura quietly so only he could hear. Immediately he let go of her realizing how tight he had just held her and just how close as well.

Sakura got off his lap and raised her arms over her head and stretched with her tank top going up a little and exposing some of the skin on her abdomen.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry."

"What for."

"Sleeping on your lap, making you uncomfortable."

He smirked. "I wouldn't say I was uncomfortable."

Her eyes widened a bit and she turned a light shade of pink.

"Sakura-channnn! Sasuke-teme! Are you guys awake?"

"Naruto! You're so loud in the morning!" yelled Sakura.

"Dobe."

"What did you say teme?"

"I said dobe, dobe." Sasuke said coolly while smacking Naruto's head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for!"

"Disturbing the peace."

Sakura sighed. This was going to be some morning.

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

_Whack_

"Ow! What the hell was that for! Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled as her head snapped up glaring at her blond friend.

Ino sighed, "Class ended 10 minutes ago. It's time to go home."

"Oh..."

"She whacked you in the head because you seemed to be so out of it." explained Tenten.

"Eheh I was um daydreaming."

"No shit. You had this weird goofy look on your face."

"P-plus S-Sakura-chan was blushing too."

"I was so not blushing!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go! It's a long weekend and I want to go home right away." said Ino.

All of them followed Ino outside to the front of the school where the boys were waiting for them.

"What was taking you guys so long?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura was daydreaming and lost track of time." said Tenten.

"Tch, troublesome."

"Come on let's go!" shouted Ino waving her hands widly in the air. She had started to walk first before any of them had and was already at the end of the street. Running, they all sped up to catch up to her.

"So this weekend's Thanksgiving, any plans?" asked Sakura.

"Don't know, don't care." replied Sasuke.

"I wasn't asking you Sasuke-kun." She huffed.

"Hn."

"Actually, Sakura-chan. We all have no where to go. Usually we all go off somewhere but this year we're just staying here..." Hinata spoke quietly.

"You know what? I have an idea!"

They all looked at Sakura.

"Why don't you guyscome over to my place and we can have dinner there! We can make the food ourselves. Like turkey and everything! "

"Sounds like a good idea!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well better than nothing." said Tenten.

"Oh great, I'd rather die than eat Ino's cooking." muttered Shikamaru.

"What was that you lazy ass?" glared Ino.

"Nothing, nothing. How troublesome."

"A-are you sure your parents will be okay with this Sakura-chan?"

"Oh yeah. Besides, they won't be here the entire weekend. They're off on a business trip."

The only two people who hadn't had any input to this idea were Neji and Sasuke. The other six looked at them both expectantly. Waiting for an answer.

"What." asked Sasuke.

"Well...do you guys want to have dinner at my house on Thanksgiving?"

Neji looked at her, then at everybody else, then again at Sakura and slowly nodded. Again all of them now looked expectantly at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?" asked Naruto.

"I'll take it as a yes." Said Sakura grinning.

"Okay, so we'll go shopping for food on Sunday and you guys can all come over at 9 am on Monday!"

* * *

Sunday rolls around... 

"Sakura-chan what are we buying?" yawned Naruto though it was only 2 in the afternoon. He hated shopping. It was so boring to him, but the only thing that excited him about shopping was going to the ramen aisle. No surprise there.

"Hm, a turkey for sure, ingredients for apple pie, apples, potatoes, sour cream, butter, herbs, spices..." the list just went on and on.

The guys groaned. It's going to be a long day...

* * *

"Naruto! Put that down!" scolded Sakura. It was now 4; they had been shopping for food for 2 hours already. 

"This is so troublesome."

"I could be doing something better than this." said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"Neji! Come over here!" came Tenten's voice.

Neji grunted and walked over to her. She was looking at stuffed animals and currently saying how cute every single one of them was. (My food store thing has toys selling there. Odd...)

"Ah, this one's so cute! This one too! Neji what do you think?" she asked him as she held up a cute fluffy stuffed puppy.

"Do you want it?"

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I don't want you wasting money on me!"

"I'm not wasting money on you Tenten. If you want it, I'll buy it for you."

He plucked the cute little toy out of her hands and walked to the register. A few minutes later he walked back and placed it back in her hands.

"Thank Neji." She whispered and looked into his face. He smiled a little and hugged her while kissing the top of her forehead and then her lips.

"Get a room!" shouted Naruto.

They broke apart glaring at Naruto. A few seconds later Tenten was seen being dragged by the Hyuuga.

"Neji! Where are we going?"

"Getting a room." he smirked.

* * *

"Wow...they really are getting a room..." said an amazed Naruto. Meanwhile, Ino, Hinata and Sakura were busy picking a turkey. 

"No, I think this one's best."

"No this one!"

"No! This one Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl, you know that this one's the best. It looks better than yours!" To be honest, the turkeys all looked the same. People around them were slowly backing away from the two angry teens and giving them odd looks like they were insane arguing over a turkey. While the 3 boys were watching them both in amusement.

Hinata was quietly choosing between two turkeys.

_This one looks good. It's not that big or too small. But it looks too stringy._

Finally, after deciding which turkey wins, she picked up the winner satisfied.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. I think this one's the best one."

Ino and Sakura looked at her. Both were panting from the arguing. After panting for a long while, they examined the turkey.

"Okay, Hinata-chan's wins."

"But I still think mine was better than yours forehead-girl."

"Oh give it up Ino-pig, mine was better!"

"Both of you shut up." A low voice said. Ino and Sakura looked up finding Sasuke glaring at them.

"Arguing over a turkey, how stupid."

"She started it!" they both yelled pointing at each other.

"Are we done yet, Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto.

"Yeah, we're done."

"Jeez, finally." said Shikamaru, obviously bored to death.

* * *

Monday rolls around... 

Promptly at 9 in the morning the doorbell rang at the Haruno residence. Sakura swung open the door and greeted her friends with a cheery smile plastered on her face.

"Ohayou minna! (Good morning everyone)" she chirped.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto chorused. The rest were grunts of acknowledgement.

"Before we start cooking why don't we have some fun first?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" grinned Ino.

"We came here at 9 in the morning to just play games?" asked a slightly ticked off Sasuke. He had woken up extra early just because Sakura said 9. And what were they suppose to do at 9? Cook a freakin' turkey not play games!

"Well...it is kind of early to start cooking and besides I think some of you are still half asleep anyways, why not cooklater?" When she said "some" she was pointing to Naruto, though not physically everyone knew who she was talking about. He was practically leaning on her wall asleep and drooling.

"Stupid idiot." grunted Sasuke.

"Come on, let's go to my room!" Shikamaru thumped Naruto on the head waking him up and then followed Sakura and the others while Naruto was yelling to the top of his lungs "What the hell was that for!" and then "Wait for me!"

The 7 friends found their surroundings familiar as they had stayed in the house a week before. Once they got to her room they settled themselves in any comfortable space they could find. The couch, her bed and the floor.

"So, what are we going to play?" asked Tenten as she rolled on her back on the bed.

"I don't know." said Sakura.

Sasuke snorted, "You were the one who wanted to play something."

"I didn't say play, I said have fun."

"It's the same thing."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Their friends sweat-dropped.

"G-guys please s-stop." Hinata quietly said.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"How about..." started Naruto.

"Strip poker?" grinned Ino evilly.

Their eyes widened. Strip poker? Was she serious?

"Okay, then it's decided. Strip poker it is!" said Ino.

"I-Ino-chan!" splutter Hinata.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"A-are you serious about playing?" gulped Sakura.

"Why are you guys so nervous?"

"I-it's just that..." stuttered Tenten.

"All right! Strip poker!" shouted Naruto.

"Dobe, why are you so excited."

Naruto grinned wickedly.

"I bet he's thinking of dirty thoughts." muttered Shikamaru.

All of their eyes widened.

"Naruto! You sick bastard!" screeched Sakura as she hit him on the head with the nearest thing to her. Which was at the moment the desk lamp.

"Itai! Sakura-chan, that hurts! Besides I wasn't thinking that!"

"Oh I'm sure." snorted Neji.

"Naruto, that is so sick!" said Tenten with disgust.

"Jeez, let me say something. I was excited because I can whip all your asses in poker."

"Yeah right!"

"I'm sure."

"Whatever."

"How troublesome." (Where did that come from? O.o)

"What you guys chicken?"

"What!"

"No way!"

"Bring it on!"

And thus begins the tale of strip poker! (I do not know anything about poker so don't kill me. I only know about flushes and royal flushes so yeah.)

An hour later...

What Naruto said was true. He was indeed good at poker. He was right now the only person in the room who had only 2 pieces on clothing removed. Those were his socks and t-shirt.

Sasuke and Neji were in their boxers. Shikamaru had his t-shirt and boxers on. Hinata...well she backed out a long time ago. Ino and Sakura were down to their bra and pants. Tenten...she um...well...let's just say that luck was defiantly not on her side today.

"See I told you I'd whip your asses!" laughed Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't rub it in."

Sasuke and Neji glared sporks (Spoon fork! They're so cute.) at him.

Naruto looked at the hand he had right now. When he saw what he had his mouth spread into an evil grin.

"Suckers!" he laughed as he showed him his hand.

All of them groaned.

"Okay, we give up!" said Sakura. Right now she was uncomfortable with just wearing her bra and pants. Several times she caught Sasuke looking at her. But then again she too looked at him. Staring at his muscular chest, toned arms...she drooled.

"This is getting way out of hand!" exclaimed Ino.

All of them nodded, except for Naruto.

"Aww man! I was winning!"

"Yeah, we know. But I don't want to be butt naked in front of you guys!" said Tenten glaring.

They all agreed with her. Right now they were getting embarrassed with the lack of clothes each of them were wearing.

"Um, w-why don't we put our clothes on and head downstairs to the kitchen and start cooking?" suggested Hinata.

"Good idea Hinata!"

In a flash they all put back on their clothes and headed down the kitchen.

"I think we should split up into to groups." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that way cooking would be easier."

"But when we get to the turkey we can all do it!"

"Okay, so we'll split up. So Sasuke, Tenten and Neji will be with me," started Sakura. "Then Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

They nodded and split up into their groups.

"What should we start with?" asked Tenten.

"Um...what about the pie?" said Sakura.

"Sure!"

Sakura instructed them on what they needed and then started to look in the kitchen for the ingredients and materials needed.

"Okay, so we have eggs, baking powder, flour, beater, butter..." listed Sakura. "Okay! Let's get started!"

"Alright!" shouted Tenten as she punched her fist in the air.

With the other group...

"W-why d-don't we make pasta?"

"Great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned with his trademark grin.

"So we'll need spaghetti, pots, tomato sauce, meat, and a strainer." said Ino.

"Oh dear lord...here we go again." muttered Shikamaru.

"I heard that!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

After gathering the ingredients, they all set to work. Ino filled the pot with water and put it over the stove waiting for the water to boil up so she could put the uncooked spaghetti inside. Hinata opened up the jar with the spaghetti and took a handful and laid them on the counter. Naruto and Shikamaru used a can opener to open the can of tomato sauce, dump it into the smaller pot and set it on the stove.

Once the water started to boil Hinata dumped the handful of spaghetti into the boiling water, took out a wooden spoon and started to stir. Ino at the moment was taking out the ground beef seasoning it a bit (Don't know what my mo does with the beef) and dumped it into the sauce. Now Hinata and Ino were standing side by side stirring the items within their pots. When the spaghetti was cooked she asked Naruto to help her get the pot of the stove. Hinata then asked him to pour the pasta into the strainer, which he did until some of the hot water spilled over his hand.

"ARGGG!"

All of them looked at him and ran towards to scalded boy.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said worriedly. "A-are you okay?"

"It burns!"

Gently she took his burned hand and looked at it. It was indeed red and it looked viciously painful.

"H-her, put ice over it." She handed him an ice pack. (It magically appeared...)

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He covered his hand with the ice pack Hinata had just given him cooling down the burning sensation.

"Naruto! You should be careful next time!" scolded Sakura. She too was worried about him.

"Hn, clumsy as always." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't be mean!" said Sakura.

"Hn."

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy and then looked at Hinata. She looked so worried about him. He could just tell. Suddenly he pulled her into a hug causing her to blush.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan," he said quietly so only she could hear. "I'm going to be fine, you don't need to worry."

She nodded her head and he released her.

"Come on let's get back to cooking." said Ino.

Back with Sakura...

"Okay, so you guys got the dough ready?" she asked Sasuke and Neji. They both nodded.

"So you guys put the rolled out dough into the pan while we chop up the apples." said Tenten. Again they nodded and set out to work.

Sakura and Tenten peeled and chopped the apples in silence. Until...

"Ouch..." hissed Sakura taking in a sharp breath. She accidentally cut her finger on the blade.

"Sakura-chan! Blood!" gasped Tenten. The two working boys stopped and looked over to Sakura who was sucking on her cut finger. Coolly, Sasuke walked over to her with his poker face.

"You know sucking on your finger won't help it much." He pulled her finger out of her mouth, took out a cloth from his pocket, wiped the blood away, took out a band aid, and gently wrapped it around her finger. All in the process Sakura was blushing madly.

"Sasuke-kun...you can let go of my hand now..."

Sasuke was still holding her hand until she mentioned to him about letting go. He quickly released his hold on her and turned away fighting his blush down.

"You like her don't you Uchiha."

"Shut it Hyuuga."

Neji smirked and then resumed placing the dough in the pan.

* * *

"Okay, so we're done making the basic stuff. Now it's time for the turkey!" said Sakura happily. 

They all cheered, except for Neji and Sasuke of course.

"The turkey's defrosted right?" asked Ino.

"Yup! It's in the fridge." Sakura opened the fridge and took out the defrosted lump of turkey.

"What are we waiting for! Let's do it!" shouted Naruto.

5 hours later...

It was now 5 in evening (Is it evening? Or afternoon?). They had spent so long in the kitchen and they were all exhausted. All of them flopped down on the couch in the living room and sighed.

"I never thought we'd get it done." said Ino tiredly.

"I know. Who knew cooking a turkey would be such hard work!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I think it'd be faster if somebody hadn't killed the first one." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at a certain blond.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh really?" snorted Neji.

"Why would you set the oven to the highest possible temperature! Sakura said 360!" shouted Ino.

"I thought it'd cook faster?" laughed Naruto nervously.

"How troublesome. Naruto, its obvious why there's a certain temperature." said Shikamaru.

Why don't we take a look on what happened shall we?

**Flashback**

It had taken them all about 2 hours to finish seasoning, and stuffing the turkey. All of them were proud of their hard work working on the dead little bird.

"Now, we stick it in the oven!" grinned Ino.

"Naruto, can you set the oven to 360 degrees Fahrenheit?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily turned the dial on the oven to 360. But he was just so hungry. After some consideration, for 5 seconds, he turned the oven on to the highest most possible temperature. Hinata then gently opened the oven door and delicately placed the turkey in with much love and care.

Within 45 minutes smoke began to fill the air.

"What's that burning smell..." asked Sakura slowly as she rinsed off her soapy hands. They were all helping her wash the dishes.

"Don't tell me..." Shikamaru started.

"It's..." Tenten said.

"The turkey!" shouted Sakura.

Quickly they all rushed over to the oven. Neji, who got there first, whipped open the oven. Once he opened the oven, smoke started to pour out. All of them began to cough.

"What happened!" shouted Ino.

"Dobe..." said Sasuke with gritted teeth.

"Naruto..." Sakura said with an edge of danger.

All of them glared at him, except for Hinata she was in a corner watching everything. They all lunged and beat the crap out of him. After they finished that, Sakura and Hinata rushed out to buy another turkey.

This time however, Naruto was not to be helping with the turkey. The second turkey was cooked perfectly and beautifully. Thank god Naruto wasn't there to help.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

All of them gathered in the dining room as Sakura and Hinata came out with the dishes. Pasta, roast beef, bread sticks, chicken wings, salad, apple pie, chocolate pudding, mashed potatoes and last but not least, the juicy looking turkey. 

Sitting down, they eyed the food with their hungry eyes.

"Okay guys. Dig in!" smiled Sakura.

In a few minutes everyone was eating the delicious food and having the time of their lives.

"This is really good!" said Tenten as she took a bite of pasta.

Shikamaru gasped, "Are you serious! I-Ino made that!"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "What's that suppose to mean."

Shikamaru laughed nervously. Ino had a knife in her hand and looked like she was about to stab him with it.

"Now, now Ino. Don't get too hasty, I was just teasing!"

Ino snorted and continued on her food.

"This is really good you guys!" grinned Naruto as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, be careful! You might choke!"

"Don't worry about me Hinata-chan! I won't choke!" he flashed her his foxy grin. But sure enough...

"-cough- Argg!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"That idiot will never learn." said Neji as he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! How do you like it?" asked Sakura cheerily.

"Hn."

"Aw come on Sasuke, it's gotta be better than 'Hn'!" Tenten shouted.

"It's fine." he mumbled.

They all grinned at him and happily ate away.

"Okay guys! It's Turkey time!" sang Sakura.

"Do you have to call it that?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! It sounds cute!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay so who wants what part!"

"Breast! (I hate that part)" shouted Naruto.

"Thigh!" came Tenten.

"Same as Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru.

"I want the other thigh!" hollered Ino.

"Neji what part do you want?" asked Tenten.

"I don't care."

"Sakura! Give Neji any part! He doesn't care!"

"Any part?" asked Sakura evilly.

"Uh, yeah...any part..."

"Okay! Here you go Neji!"

She handed the plate to Neji and he took it.

"What part is that..." said Ino poking it with her fork.

"Wouldn't know." said Shikamaru.

Sasuke snorted.

"Eww, don't tell me that's..."

"Yup! It is!"

"Are you seriously going to eat that?" asked Tenten.

"Why, what's wrong with it." said Neji mono tonally.

"Neji-ni-san, that's the um, turkey's um..."

"Neji are you seriously going to eat the turkey's ass!" shouted Naruto.

Neji's face paled. It was silent for a moment. But it was cut short by roars of laughter. Even Sasuke chuckled.

"You should have seen your face!" gasped Sakura.

"That was priceless!" laughed Shikamaru.

"I wish I had my camera!" giggled Hinata.

"It's not funny." said Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji. Here, I'll give you the dark meat." grinned Sakura still slightly shaking from laughter.

Neji grunted and took his plate back now inspecting it to make sure it wasn't the turkey's butt again.

* * *

"I'm so full..." moaned Naruto patting his stomach. They had just finished the apple pie and every body was now stuffed to the brim. 

"You're so full is because you ate like a pig, dobe."

"I did not eat like a pig, teme!"

"Tch, right, you had the most turkey and pie than all of us."

"That's not true!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is s-" Sasuke was cut short when mashed potato was flung at his face.

"What was that for dobe!"

"That wasn't me..."

"Whoever it was is going to pay!" he glared.

Giggling could be heard. He looked around and saw Sakura giggling like a little child.

"You should've seen your face. You look so silly (That sounds corny...) now!"

Splat

Pieces of pasta were now stuck on her hair.

"Uchiha!" she yelled. Taking a handful of turkey trimmings she threw it at Sasuke but he ducked so the food splattered all over Naruto's face.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Naruto! I was aiming for Sasuke!"

"Well you've got bad aim."

"Shut it Naruto!" she took some pudding and flung it at him which she missed again because he ducked. The pudding landed on Ino.

"Forehead-girl you are going to pay!"

Taking some food she flung it but Sakura dodged it andit splattered onher otherfriend.

"Ino!" screamed Tenten. It was on her favourite shirt! "Argg!" Taking some salad she closed her eyes and whipped it at her friend but since she couldn't see it hit Shikamaru on the head.

He glared at her took a spoonful of mashed potato and flung it at Neji. Too bad he had poor aim. Soon food was splattered everywhere and everyone had joined in on the food fight.

"That was fun!" panted Tenten.

"I-I've never done t-that in my life!" laughed Hinata.

"We have to do this again some time!" said Ino happily.

"This has been so great!"

"Everything was so fun!"

"Okay guys. Enough fun. We need to clean up!."

They all sat up and looked around. Food was splattered everywhere. Sighing they all got up to clean up. Sometimes having fun had it's consequences and this was one of them but this was a day that none of them would forget.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. I had everything planned out in my head though some parts weren't added in. I hoped you guys liked it. I actually reached up to 19 pages! Woohoo! Anyway's I want to thank new reviewers for reviewing! Your comments are what drives me on writing these chapters. Arigatou gozaimasu! Anywho, thank god it's a long weekend! Thanksgiving holiday woo! I needed a break and all. Yes, I also tend to have er forgetful memory so please bear with me. And oh yeah, I'm in 2 C2's! Yay! Well until then! Ja!**


	7. Aren't You Too Old for Halloween? I

**Wow...I have such bad grammar...jeez, my English teacher would not be proud. Ahahaha, I forgot that October 10th was Naruto's birthday. Gomen gomen. I'll say it right now, Happy Belated Birthday Naruto-kun! Please don't kill me for forgetting your birthday. XD Anyways, here are me comments to those who have reviewed.**

**To those who said great story, great chapter etc.: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. This may be weird or something but I like reading my own stories, especially this one. For some reason I really like it. Ehehehe**

**K a Z a - Q****: I really do tend to forget things and mention things. I have such bad memory. Ahaha**

**pei-chan****: Okay those who haven't seen GSD cover your eyes and ears. Aha, Yes Stellar does die. It was sad, I loved her too! And so far, I love your story!**

**Kawaii-Hisui****: Poor keyboard...I feel bad for it. Aha, I'm glad you like my story. :p**

**some-anime-gal****: Yes, where was Sakura's mom in chapter 5? Let's just say she disappeared somewhere. Hehe**

**And er, I'm sure I've forgotten some...please don't kill me! I'll put more up on next chapter. And also a little note to myself: Edit more carefully! **

**Oh yes, three C2's! I'm so happy. I hate high school...it's so boring...Halloween's coming soon though...I like saying random things...haha Enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

**Aren't You too Old for Halloween? Part I**

Sakura arrived at school wearing her usual uniform with her waist-long hair tied up in a ponytail. It would usually be let down but today she felt like a need for change, also because she had bags under her eyes. Sakura and the others had stayed up late cleaning up her house after the food fight last night.

It was a miracle she had stain remover in her house because tomato sauce and carpet do not go well together.

Slowly she trudged her feet towards her desk and flopped down on the chair. She leaned over and rested her head on her arms which were lying on the desk.

"Oi, Sakura-chan...are you okay?" asked Naruto jabbing her in the ribs.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him.

"I'm fine, just tired from last night."

"Oh yeah, that was fun ne?"

Grinning Sakura nodded her head. It certainly was fun; she had to do it again with her friends next year.

"Surprisingly, Ino's cooking wasn't that bad." drawled Shikamaru walking over.

"I heard that!" came Ino's voice. She stormed over and punched Shikamaru in the arm.

"I'm not that bad in cooking!"

"Well at least everyone's alive this time."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Your cooking kills."

Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped as the "lover's quarrel" raged on.

"You're all so noisy in the morning." grunted Neji as he stepped into the classroom with Tenten and her arm linked with his. Tenten giggled as she watched her two friends fight.

"Hey Neji, where's Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura looking away from Ino and Shikamaru.

"She's coming. Running late."

As if on cue, Hinata slid open the door with a slam and rushed in. (Slide door)

"A-am I late?" she panted.

"Nope, just a few minutes till class starts. But that old ass is never on time." said Tenten.

"Where's Uchiha?" asked Neji.

"Wouldn't know. Sasuke-teme is never this late."

"Do you think something happened to him?" asked Sakura with worry.

"Nah, that idiot's fine."

"Okay..." Sakura said with uncertainty.

"Besides even if he was late it wouldn't matter. Kakashi-sensei is never on time remember? He wouldn't even know who was late or not." assured Tenten.

All of them laughed with the exception of Shikamaru and Ino who were still at the moment, arguing. But by now they seemed to be arguing over something else. Something very pointless.

"I-Ino-chan, Shikamaru, p-please calm down." Hinata said to her two friends.

Almost instantly they stopped and looked at the shy girl then looked at each other, then turned away from each other back-to-back and hmphed.

Shikamaru was muttering about how troublesome girls were and how annoying arguing with Ino was.

Ino was muttering about how she wanted to stab Shikamaru with a pencil and how he should die a slow painful death.

The door to the classroom opened with a bang. All of them turned and saw Sasuke walking over towards them with a pissed look on his face.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said brightly. He just looked at her and glared. Taken back, she lowered her head.

"Sasuke that wasn't nice!" scolded Ino.

He shrugged.

"At least say something to her." frowned Naruto.

"Didn't have to give her a glare." came Shikamaru.

"Where were you anyways?" asked Tenten with curiosity.

"None of your business."

"Don't be cold Sasuke-teme!"

"Aw, he's always like that." pouted Ino.

"S-Sakura-chan, i-it's okay. Don't be upset, Sasuke is always like that when he's in a bad mood." Hinata said quietly to her upset friend. Sakura raised her head and looked at Hinata and smiled a small smile and nodded. (And we shall never know what Sasuke did to get pissed off because he's very secretive)

Once again the door slid open and their lazy teacher was seen sauntering in.

"Okay class get back to your seats."

"Holy shit! Did hell freeze over!" shouted Naruto. The whole class snickered.

"Quiet down. Uzumaki-san, if you continue you will be back here after school cleaning the whole classroom."

With that Naruto shut his mouth.

"As you all know every year our school holds a Halloween carnival on the grounds. This year our class is put in charge of organizing, building booths, etc."

The class grinned. It was almost that time of year again. There were three weeks till Halloween. The best part was the carnival that would be held at the school. Every year, three weeks before Halloween, a class in the school would be in charge of taking care of the whole carnival ordeal. This year, Kakashi's are the lucky group of people who get to do it.

"Alright!" shouted a boy with short light brown hair.

"This is going to be the best ever!" squealed a girl with blond hair tied up with two pigtails.

"We're going to make this year's the best yet!" cheered a few others.

Kakashi raised his hand.

"Okay, settle down. We need to decide who does what okay?"

They all nodded with grins on their faces...except for Neji and Sasuke.

"Okay so we'll need at least fifteen people for booths, ten for food, eight for the haunted house, and the rest for planning and arranging rides. (Note it's a big class so there are 35 people.)"

There was chatter of excitement going around. All of them saying what they wanted to do.

"I know what to do for a booth!"

"Ohhh, do you think we should help out with food?"

"I call the haunted house!"

I could go on, but I wouldn't.

Again Kakashi raised his hand and the room was silent. He slowly walked over to the chalkboard and began to write.

"Okay, so this how we'll decide the jobs. More like I decide the jobs."

"Awww!" they all groaned in unison.

"Okay, people for food will be:  
Ami, Midori, Yume, Shinji, Hatori, Kinji, Masai, Kina, Nari, and Yumi"

Half of the people chosen cheered as they wanted the job and the other half groaned.

"Thank god Ino wasn't chosen." muttered Shikamaru.

"Are you still going on about that? It's getting old!" said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"People in charge of booths will be..."

The list just went on. (Can't think of 15+ names. Forgive me. lol) There were some complaints, some cheering, some grunts and other noises made. Most of the people looked happy for what they were chosen for. Finally it was time for the choosing on who would create the haunted house. Only eight people were left jobless and it was obvious who would help. (Guess which eight! If you don't know...-whacks you in head-)

"Kakashi-sensei," started Ino. "There are eight of us left jobless. What are we going to do?"

"Well isn't that obvious Miss. Yamanaka? The ones who will be responsible on building and creating the haunted house will be: Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and you."

Their mouth's dropped open.

"Are you serious Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"Of course. Do you have a problem with it Miss. Haruno?"

"No Kakashi-sensei."

"Good, now all of you, you only have 3 weeks and a bit to complete this. I want you all to work on it starting today. It may seem you have a lot of time, but in reality you don't. I expect this to be good. Before I forget, since Halloween is on a Monday this year the carnival will be on the 27th, 28th and 31st of October."

With that the bell rang signalling the end of their first class of the day.

* * *

"Haunted house? This is gonna be great!" shouted Naruto with a mouth full of food. 

"Gross! Naruto swallow before you talk! You're spitting it everywhere!" screamed Ino in disgust.

It was lunch time and at the moment they were all hard at work thinking up of themes for the haunted house. It was so exciting, them in charge of creating a haunted house!

"Eheheh, sorry." grinned Naruto sheepishly.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"I'm thinking of something with chainsaws." said Tenten.

"Uh...are we allowed chainsaws?" questioned Sakura.

"I don't know."

"I doubt we'd be allowed to, so something else!" said Ino.

"W-what about a child's play house?" piped up Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! That's a great idea!" exclaimed Naruto, once again talking with his mouth full.

All of them looked at him with grossed out faces.

"Shut your mouth dobe."

"What for!"

"You're spitting on us again." Sasuke said as he wiped off the flecks of food that landed on him which erupted from Naruto's mouth.

Hinata blushed.

"Y-you really think so?"

Swallowing Naruto smiled at her, "Yeah! It'd look so cool! We could have like children's nursery rhymes being sung and all that stuff."

"You know I really like that idea!" said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Oh, I have all these scary clown stuff at my house! We could use that for decorations and smear fake blood on them too!" said Ino excitedly.

"What do you guys think?" Tenten asked pointing at Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"It's fine." came Neji's reply.

"Good." drawled Shikamaru lazily.

"Hn."

"You know you should really broaden your vocabulary." said Sakura sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever."

"Uh...we'll take his answers as 'Yes Hinata-chan's idea is good'." said Tenten.

"So why don't we head home and to shops right away and gather materials? Then start creating our haunted house today after school!" suggested Naruto.

They all nodded.

"But before we do that, shouldn't we make a list of what we'll need and what to buy?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah, that."

"Okay so we'll need fake blood. Lots of it. Children's dolls, scary ones, cute ones. Just children's dolls." listed Ino.

"T-the porcelain d-dolls are the scariest (You know the glass ones. God I hate them. So freaky.)"

They nodded. They seriously scare the shit out of you.

"So we'll buy some of those too."

"Um guys...where are we gonna get the stuff? I mean it's not going to come cheap." stated Naruto.

"Dollar store. They have the stuff there; it's cheap plus it's all good quality." (Discount Dave's rock!)

"Wait where's the house going to be anyways?" asked Sakura.

"It's inside the school gym. We set it up like a maze. For three weeks no one can use that area in the school." explained Neji.

"Oh...okay!"

For the next 15 minutes they listed what was needed and what was to be bought. How to set it up and organized times for who would be doing what. All of them could not wait until school finished.

* * *

"Okay, so you guys got everything?" questioned Tenten. 

Nods were seen.

"Okay good. Let's head to the gym."

School had ended 10 minutes ago. All eight of them were now heading to the gym creating a haunted house. More like a haunted maze.

During their lunch period they had dashed out of the school to gather and buy the things they needed. Things like fake blood, dolls, types of eerie singing of nursery rhymes and such.

"This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Naruto like a little school girl. They looked at him weirded out.

"Um, did you just squeal like a school girl?" asked Shikamaru in shock.

"I think he just did..." said Ino.

"He did." stated Sasuke.

"What! I'm not the only one that squeals like a school girl! There was this one time when Sasuke saw this rat and he-"

Before Naruto could finish the story a hand was covering his mouth.

"Another word and you die." hissed Sasuke into Naruto's ear.

Shrugging, Naruto nodded and shut-up.

"Okay then..." said Sakura.

"Yeah, so let's get started!" exclaimed Ino happily as the reached the gym. All the girls and Naruto bounced towards the gym all bubbly and happy while the guys were trudging along carrying the materials they needed to decorate their house.

"You know what..." Shikamaru said slowly.

"What." asked Neji.

"Maybe we could scare the girls..."

"It's a waste of time." Sasuke said plainly.

"It could be fun."

"Won't it be too troublesome?" Neji asked eyeing his lazy friend.

"Hey, getting a chance to scare Ino is not troublesome."

The other two thought for a moment. Scaring the crap out of the girls and Naruto would certainly be fun. But then again having to deal with a pissed off Tenten, Sakura and Ino would not be good. Ah to hell with it! They didn't care about the pissed off girls anymore, the thought of scaring them was just screaming "Do it! You know you wanna!"

"Alright." agreed Sasuke smirking.

"We'll need to plan this out first." pointed out Neji.

"Of course we do." grinned Shikamaru evilly. "Sasuke you..." Shikamaru quietly instructed the raven haired boy. Upon hearing the plan, Sasuke smirked. "Neji you'll..." Like Sasuke Neji smirked as well but then frowned and then started to smirk again. "Shikamaru then you..." Neji and Sasuke looked at him oddly; Shikamaru was talking to himself and instructing himself. He was now arguing with himself.

"No I won't do that." Shikamaru hissed fiercely.

"Yes you will do it!" he hissed at himself this time with malice.

"I'm not doing it!"

Neji cleared his throat. "Ahem..."

"What!" Shikamaru hissed at Neji.

"Who are you talking to..." asked Sasuke.

"Myself of course!" Shikamaru spat. He hated being interrupted when talking to people! In a few moments he realized his own answer. He had been talking to himself! Damn, his secret had been revealed! Oh well...

"I mean, I was uh. Talking to um..."

"Save the excuse." said Neji rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys coming or not!" shouted Naruto in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." shouted Sasuke back to Naruto.

"Well hurry it up!"

"Just make sure you get the bunny heads got it?" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke nodded.

"Neji you get the fake chainsaw but can make real chainsaw noises. (What the...)"

Neji nodded as well.

"Shikamaru you get the plastic butcher knife."

"No I won't take the plastic butcher knife!"

"Yes you will!"

"Here we go again." muttered Neji. (Shikamaru has mental problems! Ahahaha)

"Shikamaru, shut-up and let's go." said Sasuke annoyed.

Shikamaru's head shot up and he nodded.

* * *

All of them were now busy with setting up the haunted house. Except it wasn't a haunted house anymore but a haunted maze. The drama club had gratefully lended furniture from previous plays to the group that was going to set up the haunted "maze". 

"Okay, so we've set up the maze. What do we do now?" asked Ino.

"Um...we start putting up the blood, putting up the dolls and stuff. Oh yeah we need to cut out windows." said Tenten.

""M-make sure the w-windows are crooked."

"So do we split up into groups?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, so Sakura will put up the dolls, Naruto and Hinata will be cutting out windows, and then Ino and I will splatter the walls of the maze with blood." said Tenten.

"Aww! Tenten and Ino have the best jobs!" pouted Naruto.

"Oh stop your whining Naruto! It's like you don't want to work with Hinata-chan!"

"I'm not whining! And I love working with Hinata-chan!"

Hearing this Hinata's face turned bright red. _Naruto-kun likes working with me!_

"Where are Sasuke, Neji and Shi-kun?"

"Wouldn't know. I saw them an hour ago walking in here doing something after they handed us half the materials. I think they might be doing something else somewhere in these walls."

"Well, they'd better do a good job!"

"I'm sure they will." smiled Hinata.

"Okay guys! Let's split up!"

They nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, so we make the windows crooked?" 

"Yes."

"Do you have something to cut them out?"

"I have two exactoknives with me. We'll draw the windows out in pencil first then cut them and then paint the outside with the dark blue paint we bought."

"Alright!"

Naruto and Hinata both started to work. Drawing, cutting and painting. It was easier said than done. A few of the windows looked odd and a few just didn't look like windows at all.

"Ehh, this is really hard Hinata-chan. How many have we done so far?"

"I think it was 6 Naruto-kun."

"Okay."

With that, silence was in the air with both of them working away cutting windows and drawing them. Until...

"AH! HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata jumped at least a few meters in the air. Naruto's sudden outburst had scared her. She rushed to his side thinking that something terrible had happened to her Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong! Are you okay!" she asked in a high pitched squeak as she was still freaked out by his outburst. He had his back facing her so all she could see was the back of his uniform. Quickly he turned around with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

"I did it! I got the perfect window!"

Hinata dropped anime-style on the floor.

When Naruto saw her drop on the floor he frowned then bent down to her.

"Hinata-chan...are you okay?"

Slowly she rose up from her spot.

"N-Naruto-kun..." she began. "DON'T FREAKIN SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU HEAR!" (HOLY CRAP! That was so ooc for Hinata! snicker)

Naruto backed away into a corner. Never in his life had he seen Hinata so pissed off. Also, because she had a knife in her hand, and who knows what she's going to do with it. She was practically waving it around in the air.

"H-Hinata-chan, c-calm d-down." whimpered Naruto who was failing miserably at calming the pissed of Hyuuga. "C-could you also p-put the knife d-down?"

She stomped her way to Naruto and glared at him with all her might. Then she relaxed and looked at him with calm eyes. Too calm for his liking.

"Naruto-kun, please don't do that again next time." she said sweetly.

He looked at her shocked. Was that his Hinata-chan? Jeez, it was like she changed her mood from calm to deadly then back to calm in a matter of seconds!

"She probably got that from Neji." he muttered.

"Do you understand Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata with a glint in her eyes.

"H-hai H-Hinata-chan." obviously still freaked out by the shy girl.

_Note to self. Never tick off a Hyuuga...ever again! Well not Hinata-chan but Neji? It's always fun pissing him off._

"Good. Now what was it that made you scream?"

"Uh um never mind..."

"Oh, okay!" she said brightly and skipped off to work like nothing had happened.

_Scary...defiantly scary!_

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the maze... 

"So...how do we get this stuff on the wall?"

"Fling the bucket of fake blood on the walls?"

"No, that'll just waste the stuff."

"You're right...then what do we do?" asked a exasperated Ino.

"How about use paint brushes and slap it on and then take globs of it and fling it at the walls."

"That sounds good Tenten."

"Okay, so where do we get paint brushes..."

"I saw a couple in the bag. Hinata said that she'd leave two in the bag just in case we needed them."

"Hinata, always thinks of everything." grinned Tenten.

"How do you think they're doing?"

"Not to sure. Hinata's probably getting all red and jittery because Naruto's with her."

Ino laughed. "I'm sure she's not red and jittery."

"Yeah, they're probably too busy to even talk to each other."

Both of them pried open the bucket of fake blood and dipped their brushes in. (It's the big painter kind. The one's you paint your walls with.) Then they slapped the brushes on the walls leaving a big smudge. In a few minutes the maze walls were bloodied and stained.

"Can we fling the blood now?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Man, this is going to be fun!"

Tenten and Ino laughed. They dipped their brushes in once more, this time trying to take as much blood on their brushes as they can. With war cries they flung the blood onto the walls.

They kept doing it until they finished a rather large portion of the maze.

"That was fun." panted Tenten.

"Yup, can't wait till the other walls."

Both of the girls grinned and skipped away to the next part of the maze where they would bloody and stain walls like no tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura sighed. 

"Great, I just have to work alone putting up these freakish dolls."

For what seemed to be eternity, Sakura had walked around part of the mazy putting up the scary looking clowns, plastic dolls, ripped off stuffed animals heads and bloodied them as if they had been butchered.

In honest truth, Sakura was getting freaked out. She was alone, no one to talk to, just her and those freaky looking stuffed animals and dolls. They seemed to give off an eerie vibe. She shuddered just thinking about it.

"I wonder how the others are doing." she said to herself.

"Well, at least Sasuke-kun and the others are doing the ripping and bloodying the heads and not me."

She and the girls plus Naruto had given the job of ripping the heads off the stuffed bunnies and bloodying them to Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke. Well, it was more like they just said they were doing it no questions asked, anyone who wanted to do it too bad.

"This is so boring!" Sakura whined to herself.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy."

Sakura kept working and working and working until she heard footsteps. Her head shot up in surprise.

"Eh? Ino and the others are done already?"

The footsteps were heading in her direction of course. But then they stopped. In that instant that they stopped. The lights had flickered off. The power had shut down.

* * *

Quiet snickers and laughter was unheard by the others. Only 3people could hear it and it was the people who were laughing. 

"Let operation scare the girls and Naruto begin." the boy snickered evilly.

* * *

**I'm so mean, not letting you know what they're going to do. But you might already know. Hehe This chapter will turn into either a 2 part or a 3 part chapter. I'm still deciding on it. I think that this time my grammar will be better since I edited very carefully. You know what? This 3 part chapter will fall nicely into place as Halloween is only 2 weeks away. I'm so good at planning. Woo! Go me! **

**Anyways, the next few sentences will be ranting about the Naruto dub as I haven't ranted on it yet. Anyone who doesn't want to read or hear about it you have been warned! As I was saying about the Naruto dub...I have 3 words to give you. It. Is. Horrible. I'm sorry for those who like it but I just hate hearing their voices and the way they say each other's names. Especially Naruto's, Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Kakashi's name. I just wish they wouldn't go with the proper Japanese way on saying the names. But anyways, that's mostly what I wanted to say. My rant is now over.**

**Don't forget to review! Oh yes, I started a new fic if anyone's interested. It's also a SasuSaku, NejiTen, etc. fic. It's called My SoCalled Perfect Life and it is also another AU fiction. Please read and review it. Thank you! **

**Jeez...this was one long authors note...**

**Orange Range rocks!**

**I'm out!**


	8. Aren’t You too Old for Halloween? II

**There was some confusion on the Thanksgiving and Halloween thing. So let me clear this up. Thanksgiving is always on the second week of October in Canada. Our Halloween is then after our Thanksgiving. I'm sorry that that has caused confusion. Please note that a lot of the dates of holidays will be based on Canadian dates as I live in Canada. I think the American Thanksgiving is after Halloween. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Now that that's all cleared up, I seemed to have forgotten to mention a few other people in my comments section. I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me! .- **

**So basically the people who had the Halloween confuzzlement had their questions answered on the first paragraph.**

**Dark-kunoichi**** and munchy: Your question is answered above. Sorry for causing that confusion for you guys! I really am. At first I assumed that American and Canadian Thanksgivings were the same. But then it hit me after your reviews. **

**pei-chan****: I'm Canadian too so I watch it on YTV as well. It sucks that they only play 1 episode a week and there's like over 150 episodes. I died watching Friday's episode. THEY CUT OF THE BLOODY HORROR! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT GOOD! Ahahaha Well not just that. There's other stuff too!**

**x.Ninja.No.Yuki.x****: Thanks! I'm glad you like my other story! The dubbing makes me so mad cause their voices are so monotone! **

**rinoakes****: Yes, yes. MORE NARU/HINA! I shall hold you that promise! Or was that a promise...Wouldn't know. But there will be more Naru/Hina soon. Bwehehehehe**

**lexy499: Teehee, why was Sasuke mad? I asked him and he wouldn't tell me. I mean, I even offered cookies to him! Who can resist me yummy and delicious cookies!**

**Sasuke: What do you mean yummy and delicious, it nearly killed the entire cast!**

**Me: Shut-up, you're just jealous cause you don't know how to cook! Or something...that was lame...**

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**Anyways, no one will know why cause Sasuke is secretive like that! And the piss off thing doesn't really have anything to do with the story. **

**neon kun****: Aw shucks, your making me blush. Hehe Thank you very much!**

**UV Rei****: Yep, she was very OOC...but I just couldn't stand it making her always so shy and nervous. So I decided to make her psycho...for a bit**

**Saico: Thanks for the review! Yes, couldn't that all happen? I'm whacking my brain thinking how to put the stuff in the story. If you think the story is getting stalled, never fear! The er...what's my name again...oh yes, Rachel is here! There will be more of that stuff happening later on in the story. **

**Bella Lamounier****: Erm...I'm flattered someone plagiarized me? Odd...I didn't think this would happen to me...Anyways, thanks for telling me about this. Thank you for reporting it as well, the story has been removed thanks to your help. I read the story and a lot of the stuff in it seemed to be out of my story. The person who did this please know that I hate people who plagiarize off other people's work. Again, thank you times a bazillion plus a thousand of my hugs. Hope you enjoy the rest of my story!**

**kagura Look-alike: I'm not sure what you meant by that so I'm going to a guess. Was that about the rain and thunder? **

**Simplistic Complications****: I asked my friend and he said that the American Thanksgiving is after Halloween while the Canadian Thanksgiving is before Halloween. I of course knew that the Canadian Thanksgiving was before Halloween but stupid me made the assumption that the American one was like that too. So that caused confusion. –whacks self in head-**

**Woohoo! I had at least 20 reviews for this chapter! Thank you guys so much! Cookies for all! (They so do not kill! So there Sasuke!)**

…**Man I love that Rickards commercial. You know the one with the opera singing people about the beer. Teehee**

**Now enjoy the show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.**

* * *

**Aren't You too Old for Halloween? Part II**

**Recap**

"N-Naruto-kun..." she began. "DON'T FREAKIN SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU HEAR!"

"So...how do we get this stuff on the wall?"

"Fling the bucket of fake blood on the walls?"

"No, that'll just waste the stuff."

"You're right...then what do we do?" asked a exasperated Ino.

"How about use paint brushes and slap it on and then take globs of it and fling it at the walls."

"Well, at least Sasuke-kun and the others are doing the ripping and bloodying the heads and not me."

Sakura kept working and working and working until she heard footsteps. Her head shot up in surprise.

"Eh? Ino and the others are done already?"

The footsteps were heading in her direction of course. But then they stopped. In that instant that they stopped. The lights had flickered off. The power had shut down.

Quiet snickers and laughter was unheard by the others. Only 3people could hear it and it was the people who were laughing.

"Let operation scare the girls and Naruto begin." the boy snickered evilly.

**Now onward with the show!**

Screams were echoing through the gym as the entire area was plunged into darkness.

It was actually quite funny if it wasn't supposed to be scary. You know how when a girl is scared she jumps into the arms of a boy and then he carries her off bridal style to safety? I could say the same about Naruto and Hinata…only that wasn't what had happened.

When the lights shut off Naruto immediately screamed, ran towards Hinata, who knows how the heck he knew where she was in the dark, and then jumped into her arms.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she fell to the ground because of Naruto's weight.

"A-ah! Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry!" Naruto said as he quickly jumped up from her um grasp. But it really wasn't a grasp because she couldn't grasp him because of his weight and she couldn't really catch him so he kinda fell on the floor so he didn't exactly jump up from Hinata's arms.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" he asked with concern.

Hinata nodded. But since they were both in darkness, Naruto couldn't see her head nod.

"Y-yes…" she stammered.

"Good!" Naruto grinned.

_Naruto-kun jumped into my arms! Why couldn't I have been stronger to catch him?_

"I think we might have to find the others."

"Yeah…"

"Might as well get going now! Come on!" Naruto gestured towards her extending a hand so she could reach it. As soon as she got up a revving sound was heard.

"W-what's that sound Na-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata whispered to him.

"I'm not sure but it's closing in fast."

As soon as he finished that sentence something flew out waving a chainsaw in the air. (Can ya guess who? Haha) Since Hinata was holding Naruto's hand, she shrieked right into his ear. He was now pretty sure he was permanently deaf in one ear.

The man with the chain saw was wildly swinging it around and was starting to walk towards the frightened pair. He was wearing a hockey mask so Naruto and Hinata could not make out who it was (Was that Freddy Cougar or Jason X? I'm pretty sure it was Jason X). Suddenly he stopped. Naruto and Hinata felt relieved but the relief was cut short when the man charged towards them.

Naruto and Hinata were glued to the floor in fear. They wanted to run but couldn't.

_I can't move! Move dammit!_ Naruto kept screaming inside his head over and over.

Hinata whimpered beside him and hid her face in his arm.

_I need to protect Hinata-chan! Even if I'm really scared and want to pee in my pants._

In a second Naruto put Hinata behind him and charged towards the man with the chainsaw ready to fight and protect the girl behind him.

* * *

"Freakin piece of shit. Crap, crap, crap!" muttered Sakura as she blindly felt her way through the maze. 

"These stupid dolls are making everything else more scarier. Just look at them, looking so innocent and stony looking."

_What the hell am I doing talking to myself._

Sakura shivered as thought she felt a pair of eyes on her. _It better not be those freakish dolls._ Stopping, she turned around half expecting it to be the dolls eyes.

"Yeesh I'm getting paranoid." Sakura started to walk again but this time she was so sure someone was following her. She stopped and looked around. Her heart was beating faster than normal; her hands were getting sweaty and cold.

"I am not scared. I repeat I am not scar-" A bloodied severed rabbit's head was dropped in front of her face.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura started to run. More and more severed heads were dropping on the sides of the walls. She could hear evil laughs in the background. Sakura was so scared; tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Running blindly she bumped into someone or something. The someone or something was holding up a severed and ripped rabbits head. It looked like it was beaten and hacked at plus it had a foul stench emanating from it.

Sakura stared at it. Her eyes were growing bigger by the second. Slowly she took a few steps back. She screamed again, turned around and started to run. Before she could even run any farther from the thing and its severed rabbit's head the thing grabbed her arm.

Out of reflex Sakura kicked and elbowed the thing. It groaned and cried out in pain.

_I know that voice…_

Sakura shrugged the thought off and continued to run…for her life.

* * *

"Okay…that was just plain weird." said Tenten nervously. Both she and Ino had screamed in surprise when the lights had gone off instantly. 

"Do you think everyone else is okay?" asked Ino quietly.

"I don't know. But it's best if we stay here so we don't get lost in this maze."

"Plus we won't lose each other."

"Right."

"So what do we do? Wait for the lights to come back on?"

"I don't know."

Silence filled the air. Well there was silence until a sound cut through it.

"Tenten…do you hear that?"

"Here what?" she asked the blond.

"That. It's like someone's singing."

Tenten focused onto the quiet and indeed it wasn't quiet anymore. There was indeed music…and singing.

"It sounds like…"

"A child." finished Ino.

Both of them stiffened. I mean what could be creepier than freakish child singing? (You know like those scary nursery rhyme singing stuff in scary movies.) A thump and a whack was heard.

"Dammit, if it's one of the guys I'm so going to kill them." muttered Tenten. Ino grunted in agreement. In a flash something was wedged in the wall behind them in between their faces.

"What was that!" screamed Ino.

"I don't know!"

A faint chuckle was heard.

"Are you scared?" a voice drawled out dripping with evil.

"Wh-who are you!" yelled Tenten.

"Are you scared?" the voice asked again.

The music was now getting louder. Each time it become louder shivers shot through their spines.

There was a laugh. Then a shriek coming from Ino.

"Ino-chan!" screamed Tenten in panic.

Ino was in the grasp of the man. A large knife was now at her throat. She was whimpering and pleading the man to let her go.

"P-please let me go!" she cried. Tenten stood their frozen not knowing what to do. Her friend was in trouble but she was too scared to move and save her friend.

The man smirked and tightened his grip on the frightened blond.

"I'm having fun." he said. He brought the knife closer to her throat as if he wanted to slowly glide it across her neck and slice it.

"P-please just let me go. I don't want to die!" she whimpered.

In that moment Tenten made up her mind. She was going to save her friend no matter what! In such speed no other person could match she ran to her friend and kicked the man hard. Very hard…where it hurt most…

The man cried out in surprise fell on the floor and started to roll around on the floor holding onto where Tenten had kicked. Pants and groans of "troublesome" "stupid Tenten" and "bad idea" was heard.

Ino had run over to Tenten and was now on the floor hugging her knees in shock and fear.

A vein was popping in Tenten's head. Okay well no a vein but 10 veins no 20 no a billion veins! She recognized that voice now.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." she said with a deadly aura around her.

* * *

Naruto went to punch the man but he dodged it easily. Again Naruto did a series of kicks and punches but it all didn't seem to work. Panting he bent over catching his breath. Too bad he did that because the man with the chainsaw had just made his way to where Hinata was standing. 

_I hope Hiashi-san won't get mad at me for doing this. I just hope Hinata doesn't tell him!_

The man with the chainsaw took a mighty swing to pretend hack at her arm. Naruto was watching all of this and ran towards her before the man could get to hack her and instead it hit him.

Naruto fell to the ground clutching his severed arm. Hinata rushed towards him in panic and worry.

Thinking that he was going to die, he wanted to tell Hinata something before he went.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered. "I lo-" He was cut off when the lights suddenly came back on.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked. Both of them shut their eyes immediately. The sudden brightness was hurting their eyes. Slowly they opened their eyes getting used to the light. When their vision finally cleared they looked at the man with the chainsaw. He had a mask on so they couldn't tell who it was but his hair was long. Almost as along as Neji's…wait a minute! His hair was just like Neji's!

"Hey! My arm's okay!"

"Ne-Neji?" Hinata asked stuttering.

"Crap."

* * *

"I didn't think she'd take it this hard…" said Sasuke as he walked out of the gym carrying Sakura bridal style once again and laid her on the bench in front of the gym doors. 

After Sakura beat him, which hurt, she had run trying to get away from him. But before she could get far another severed rabbit dropped down in front of her. But this time it was bloodier than the rest and it looked as if its guts and intestines were ripped out and that the intestine was wrapped around the rabbit's head. She had screamed and fainted onto the floor with a soft thud.

Sasuke heard a thud and ran to where the sound had come from, finding Sakura on the floor as white as a ghost. He picked her up and quickly walked back to where the lights room was located and switched all the lights back on. Once the lights were on he could now examine the lumps and bruises Sakura left on his body. He groaned in pain when he accidentally touched a bruise and he cursed. He made a mental note on not pissing Sakura off because she could hit hard.

Then he walked towards the entrance of the gym to where he was now. He could now only wait for the others so show up as they had said that if one of them turns on the lights they would meet out at the front.

Sasuke looked at the girl lying on the bench. Thoughts of how to revive her were running through his mind. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, gently caressing her soft silky skin.

_So soft…_

Sakura moaned as she started to gain consciousness. She felt something stroke her cheek and her eyes snapped open. Sasuke seeing she was awake quickly pulled his hand back in a flash.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered. Her face was now regaining its natural colour. Fear was leaving her body and was being replaced by safety.

Sakura immediately latched herself in Sasuke's arms with her arms around his neck. Both of them fell to the floor with her on top of him. She buried her face into his chest as she cried.

"Sasuke-kun, it was horrible!" she sobbed. "Rabbit heads were popping out every where and they were all bloody and soiled!"

Sasuke was alarmed at what she had done and was now so red it looked like he was going to explode.

"Sakura?"

She hiccoughed and looked at him teary eyed.

"Huh?"

"Um…could you get off me…"

Sakura slowly realized what position they were in. If anybody walked in on them right now they would get the wrong idea on what they were doing.

Forgetting she had cried, Sakura stood up and held up her hand for Sasuke. He grasped her hand and she pulled him up. At that moment screams and angry shouts were heard.

"Oh great…" muttered Sasuke.

"Eh?" wondered Sakura.

A pissed off Tenten and a raging Ino were stomping there way out. The ground shook every time they took a step. Following them was a beaten up, lumpy, bruised and bloody looking Shikamaru who was limping behind them while being dragged by the ear by Ino.

"That was the stupidest thing you guys could do!" screamed Ino into Shikamaru's ears. Tenten smacked him behind the head hard and he winced at the already forming lump she smacked.

Neji, Hinata, and Naruto followed shortly after them. Hinata's face was tear stained and Naruto looked like he was about wet his pants and Neji…his face was as stoic as ever.

"Who's freaking idea was that!" shouted Tenten.

"Sakura-chan!" yelped Ino as she spotted her friend beside Sasuke. "Are you okay! Did these bastards do anything to scare you!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"What do you mean scare me."

"Like bunny heads, knives, blood, chainsaws."

Slowly Sakura's head went up and down. Realization dawned on her. With a mighty swing of her hand, which she balled into a fist, she smacked Sasuke in the head.

"So that was you!" she shrieked.

Sasuke nodded meekly. He was now officially scared. Who knows what Sakura might do to him now that she found out it was he who scared her enough to make her cry!

"Dammit! One of you answer me, whose idea was this!" Tenten shouted with her eyes narrowing.

"Is it yours Naruto?" asked Ino suspiciously. Naruto was known for his pranks so the first person that came to their heads was Naruto's obviously.

"No! I was with you guys!"

"That's true…"

"But maybe he planned it ahead of time!" piped up Sakura.

"Yeah, he probably did!"

"Wait, but honest this time it's not me!" he said solemnly. His face was now serious, trying to prove that it wasn't him.

"I-I believe you Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned to his side and he smiled at the girl standing beside him and hugged her.

"See! Hinata-chan believes me!"

"Well, if it wasn't Naruto. Who was it." asked Sakura with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Sasuke and Neji are usually the ones with enough common sense to know not to do this."

All of a sudden all the girls and Naruto's eyes narrowed on the battered looking Shikamaru.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"It was you wasn't it." hissed Ino with anger.

"You were the one who set this up wasn't it?" asked Tenten.

"You were the one who lead them to do this wasn't it?" Sakura asked joining in.

Shikamaru shrugged. "So what. Your looks were priceless, besides it was all worth it."

Their eyes widened at what he said. He had just said the wrongest things to the girls and Naruto. In an instant they all glared at him and with angry war cries and shouts of "I hate you!" "Go die bastard!" and "You won't live to see your next birthday!" they all hit and punched him again.

Neji and Sasuke watched and slowly backed away hoping they wouldn't see them trying to slip away. Uh oh, too late. Their amazing powerful senses could detect fear and their heads slowly turned to face them both. (Think of the girl's head in the exorcist and how her head turned around. Freaky…)

"Oh shit…" they both said at the same time with fear laced in the words.

Once again beats, punches, groans, panting, and cries of pain could be heard for miles around.

* * *

How long had it been since the girls hadn't talked to them? Well except for Naruto they talked to him. It had been officially 2 weeks and they were still mad at them for what they did. They said multiple sorrys and tried to make up for it but still with no prevail. Naruto and Hinata seemed to be the only ones who had forgiven them. 

"Arg, this is getting troublesome!" groaned Shikamaru.

"This is getting stupid." said Sasuke as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"This is your fault Shikamaru." snickered Naruto.

"Oh shut-up Naruto." said Neji rolling his eyes. "You weren't even part of it."

"Well you guys need to make up soon. The carnivals next week. Remember we need to work together for the maze."

The other three nodded. Both the boys and girls had been reminded multiple times to make up. The boys were eager to make up so that they could forget that that had happened but every time the girls were told to make up they would just glare and walk away.

But at least they were almost done the maze right? They were all working on separate sections though.

"Maybe we won't have to say anything and they'll just come here themselves." said Shikamaru.

"I doubt it." said Neji.

"Speak of the devils." muttered Sasuke.

The girls were heading their way walking towards them. Time seemed to slow down as they made their way to them.

Finally, when they made it to them, Sakura spoke up.

"We have decided to forgive you."

The three boys sighed in relief.

"But on one condition." said Ino.

"And what condition is that?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"We know that every year we ask you three to dress up for Halloween but you don't." expalained Tenten.

"So, we will forgive you completely…" began Ino.

"If you dress up in the costumes of our choice." finished Sakura smirking.

"No." stated Neji.

"No?" repeated Tenten.

"No."

"Well, I guess you will never be forgiven."

What choice did they have? If they were never going to be forgiven, which was totally ridiculous, that would mean they could never ask them for help. Not like they needed it. But they did come in handy when the fan girls came in…

"Did you have any say in this Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nope." The blond replied cheerfully. The costume thing didn't matter to him because he always dressed up in something wacky for Halloween.

"Fine whatever." They said giving in.

"What are you going to make us dress up as?"

The three girls grinned evilly.

"Well, we have a hat right here and in it there are things you could be for Halloween." said Ino.

"You can only pick one though so which ever you get is whatever you will be." explained Tenten.

"Make sure you close your eyes though. No cheating." Sakura said eyeing them.

"What's the dobe and you going to be?"

"Well since our costumes have to match the theme of our haunted house, I mean maze, it will be children related kind of. So, Naruto already decided he would be the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland." explained Ino.

"Ch suits the dobe."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyways! Sakura said she wanted to be the wicked witch in Sleeping Beauty, I want to be Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, Tenten's going to be Cinderella, and Hinata will be the teacup mouse in Alice in Wonderland." said Ino.

"Great…" mumbled Shikamaru.

"If you guys want our forgiveness, hurry up and stick your hand in the hat." ordered Sakura.

Reluctantly, the three boys pulled out a slip of paper with words on it that would make them shrivel up in horror. Slowly and with eyes tightly shut, they opened the slip of paper.

"Freakin." started Shikamaru

"Piece." came Neji.

"Of shit." ended Sasuke.

All three of them stared at the piece of paper dumbfounded at what was written on it.

"So…." began Sakura. "Whatdya get!" she finished.

"I don't want to say." said Neji with clenched teeth.

"Aww it can't be that bad!" pouted Tenten.

"Did you guys rig this draw?" asked Shikamaru with narrowing eyes.

"Oh but whatever do you mean!" asked Ino innocently.

"I mean by the looks of it all three of us got one of the worst ones!"

"Well you need to tell us first and then we'll say if it's the worst or not right?" reasoned Sakura.

"Come on! Tell us!"

"Tinkerbelle…" muttered Neji angrily and also with embarrassment.

The girls were trying to hold back their giggles. They couldn't believe Neji had gotten that one. Wow…Neji in tights and a little dress…what an odd sight.

"Bambi's mom…" said Shikamaru quietly.

Sweat drop from the guys.

"Wow…that sucks…" said Neji feeling a bit better that Shikamaru had to be a er horse thingy.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you get!" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Shut-up."

"But you have to tell us!" whined Ino.

"Tenten! Snatch the paper from him!" shouted Sakura.

Tenten attempted to snatch the slip from him but with no success.

"You don't go telling it out loud on what you're going to do, stupid." said Sasuke.

Sakura pouted. But little did Sasuke know, Naruto was now sneaking behind him.

"Yoink!" shouted Naruto laughing and ran like the wind.

"Dobe! Give that back!" thundered Sasuke as he ran to catch up with the loud mouth blond.

"Sakura-chan! Catch!" Naruto had crumpled the slip of paper into a little ball and threw it to Sakura.

"Got it!" Sakura smiled triumphantly.

Naruto was running back to Sakura wanting to find out what Sasuke's costume was going to be until he was tackled to the ground by Sasuke.

"What was that for!" said Naruto coughing up grass.

"Hn."

The guys and girls were now crowding behind Sakura dying to find out what Sasuke was going to be for Halloween.

Sakura's eyes widened. This was the costume she wrote down!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Your going to be a…"

"Bunny rabbit?" shouted the rest of the people.

* * *

**Wow…my writing has gone down from 22 to 19 pages to 15…am I losing my touch? Or was it because I had too much to write? Wouldn't know…but anyways, Sasuke-kun as a cute wittle bunny wabbit! Aww! Just picture him in that! Hmm..I don't really like this chapter that much. I'm not that sure. But hey I'm pretty sure there are some authors out there who don't like some of their story's chapters...right?**

**Yay! For the last chapter I got over 20 reviews! Thank you guys so much! This story has gotten the most reviews so far! Hmm…I wonder who will be my 100th reviewer! So exciting just thinking about it!**

**Anyways, I want to say I'm sorry for this late update…is it late? I usually do it on Sundays, Saturdays or last week it was a Monday morning. But this time it's a Monday night…**

**I had to study for a Geography test plus I needed to study for a math test today but I really wanted to finish this chapter. It was nagging me like crazy. Besides Halloween's next Monday so I needed to post today and yeah.**

**I was talking with my friend the other day and I was saying how this little song was so sad. I'm weird yes I know. But isn't it?**

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away_

**Well I'm gonna edit this now. Who knew that listening to Naruto songs would give you so much inspiration!**

**Yours, **

**The Thing That Lives Under Your Bed**


	9. Aren’t You too Old for Halloween? III

**Bella Lamounier****: Hehe! Thanks for reviewing again! And yes I have a lot of stories to recommend to you. All of them are on my favourites list. Haha, I have a lot. But I'm running out of good SasuSaku fictions to read! Nooo!**

**Kawaii-Hisui****: Damn…why didn't I think of Barney…WAHHH! Ah well, I can't turn back time now. –grumble- I lub Barney! I still have a plushie of him in my room. So huggable… -sigh-**

**pei-chan****: I know eh? The reason why the people cut out the bloody horror's because parent's don't want their little kids to see all that violence. But hey before the show starts there's a warning right? If you don't want your kids to see vioilence go read the freakin warning cause it's there for a reason. Haha I hate how they translated "Datte Bayou" to "Believe it" –shudder-**

**Xtreme Nuisance: I didn't catch that..Haha, I need to be more careful. And I totally suck at math so please forgive me. Whoever created math should die! Even though they're already dead...die again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.

* * *

**

**Aren't You too Old for Halloween? Part III**

**Recap**

The man cried out in surprise fell on the floor and started to roll around on the floor holding onto where Tenten had kicked. Pants and groans of "troublesome" "stupid Tenten" and "bad idea" was heard.

Ino had run over to Tenten and was now on the floor hugging her knees in shock and fear.

A vein was popping in Tenten's head. Okay well no a vein but 10 veins no 20 no a billion veins! She recognized that voice now.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." she said with a deadly aura around her.

Naruto and Hinata were shocked. Both of them shut their eyes immediately. The sudden brightness was hurting their eyes. Slowly they opened their eyes getting used to the light. When their vision finally cleared they looked at the man with the chainsaw. He had a mask on so they couldn't tell who it was but his hair was long. Almost as along as Neji's…wait a minute! His hair was just like Neji's!

"Hey! My arm's okay!"

"Ne-Neji?" Hinata asked stuttering.

"Crap."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered. Her face was now regaining its natural colour. Fear was leaving her body and was being replaced by safety.

Sakura immediately latched herself in Sasuke's arms with her arms around his neck. Both of them fell to the floor with her on top of him. She buried her face into his chest as she cried.

Reluctantly, the three boys pulled out a slip of paper with words on it that would make them shrivel up in horror. Slowly and with eyes tightly shut, they opened the slip of paper.

"Tinkerbelle…" muttered Neji angrily and also with embarrassment.

"Bambi's mom…" said Shikamaru quietly.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Your going to be a…"

"Bunny rabbit?" shouted the rest of the people.

"**Open the curtains! The show is starting!"**

Okay, so the draw was kind of rigged so the guys would choose those things. But hey they deserved it right? The girls just hoped they wouldn't find out.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be a bunny rabbit." hissed Sasuke, absolutely hating the words bunny and rabbit at the moment.

"Aw come on! It can't be that bad!" pouted Sakura.

All of them were currently at Ino's house preparing and making the costumes for the guys. The girls had already got theirs. They wouldn't show it to the guys when they asked to see it. Even if they knew what each of them was going to be, there's no way in hell they would show them what they're wearing that day. It'd spoil the fun!

All of them were in Ino's spacious room. Two of the boys, Shikamaru and Neji, were standing while Tenten and Hinata measured their arms, waist, etc.

"Neji!" complained Tenten. "Hold still! This is really hard for me to do if you keep fidgeting!"

Neji glared at her. Stupid Shikamaru. Stupid prank. Stupid costume.

Tenten was growing impatient with her boyfriend. It's hard pinning the pieces of cloth together if the person is moving! An idea just hit her.

"Neji, if you get pricked by the pins it's not going to be my fault." she warned.

"Whatever." he scowled.

Tenten rolled her eyes and…

"OW DAMMIT!"

"See, it's not my fault it's yours." she said smirking.

"You did that on purpose." he hissed.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Tenten asked innocently, but on the inside she was howling with laughter.

_Serves you right!_

A few meters away from Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Ino was busy putting Shikamaru's costume together.

"Okay, so we'll sew that in place there, arms go here…" said Hinata.

"How long will this be finished?" groaned Shikamaru.

"Oh stop your complaining." snapped Ino. "It's your own fault you're in this position."

"Shikamaru, just give us a few moreminutes and we'll be done with you. Your costume is pretty easy anyways." Hinata smiled.

"Tch, how troublesome."

"Okay we're done with you for now Shikamaru." said Ino. "But we'll need you again later."

"Whatever."

Hinata was now sitting down at the sewing machine. She began to put together the pieces of cloth until…

"Uh oh…"

"What is it Hinata-chan?" asked Ino.

"T-the machine jammed!"

"Stupid piece of junk. It always does that. Hold on let me go at it." Ino smashed her fist against the sewing machine, tugged at the cloth a little and…

"There! It works!"

"Thank you Ino-chan!" smiled Hinata.

"No prob-"

Ino was cut off with loud shouts and screams.

"I am not going out like this!" roared an oh-so familiar voice.

"Aw come on teme! It's not that bad!"

"Naruto's right. It looks cute!"

"No! And that's final!"

There were loud noises and grunts. Then the door swung open violently.

"Both of you owe me for this." grumbled Sasuke.

The girls turned their heads and the boys were snickering to themselves.

"Ah! Kawaii!" squealed Ino and Tenten.

Sasuke was in a pink and white bunny suit. The chest was ovally and white. His paws and the inside of the bunny ears were white as well and the left one was perked up and the right one was perked up as well but the tip was flopped down. The rest was a baby pink. Sasuke was scowling and muttering obscenities.

"I can't wait until the carnival." snickered Shikamaru.

"When do we get dressed up anyways?" asked Tenten.

"On Halloween day." replied Neji. "The maze is only open on Halloween day."

"This is going to ruin your image Uchiha."

"Shut it Hyuuga."

Neji smirked.

"Hey Sasuke, turn around." said Ino.

"Why." he asked eyes narrowing.

"Oh just turn around."

"Fine."

"Hey…where's his tail…"

"Sasuke aren't you suppose to have a tail?"

"Yeah, like those round fluffy ones."

His eyes widened. "I'm suppose to have a tail?"

"Ah, I forgot! Naruto can you get the tail?"

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

Naruto quickly dashed out of the room, returning a few seconds later.

"Here!"

"Thank you Naruto!"

The tail was round and fluffy with fluff sticking around its sides.

"No way are you putting that on me!" roared Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun! A rabbit needs a tail!"

"Well this one won't have one!"

"Aww come on Sasuke-kun. Your costume needs the tail!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said NO!"

Sakura knew this was going to happen. She smirked to herself.

_Time to release my secret weapon._

Sakura made her cutest puppy dog face and made her eyes look shiny as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Please Sasuke-kun. Please?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

_Her and that stupid face. Dammit. But it's really cute…_

Sasuke fought down the urge to blush at her cuteness.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Yay!" cheered Sakura smiling widely now.

"Anyone who can't give into Sakura's puppy face doesn't have a heart." whispered Hinata to the others. They nodded.

"Okay, hold still!" Sakura bent down and started to sew in the cute little fluff ball of a tail.

"Are you done yet?"

"Just about!"

"Jeez…"

"There! Sasuke's costume is finished!"

Sakura beamed. She just loved to make costumes.

"Sakura I think he's missing something." said Naruto inspecting Sasuke head to toe.

"What's he missing?"

A light bulb appeared over Ino's head. Quickly, she dashed over to her desk and opened the drawer pulling out a large bell threaded through a red ribbon.

"G-good idea Ino-chan! We can tie it around Sasuke's neck!"

"No way! First the tail and now this?"

"It's the last thing! We promise!" said Tenten.

"Come on! It makes you look cuter!"

Neji and Shikamaru smirked.

"No way in hell are you going to make me wear that!"

"Watch us." smirked Naruto. All of them were now circling around Sasuke closing in on him.

"This is so not fair! 7 against 1!"

"That's just too bad." grinned Neji.

"ARGGG!"

Screams, shouts, and yelling could be heard. Followed by crashes, bangs, and thumps.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Sasuke.

* * *

Monday night rolls around…

"Everything ready?"

"Yup."

"The guys here yet?"

"They're in the other room with Sakura and Hinata."

"Thank god we convinced them to come over here first or else they would never wear those things." laughed Tenten.

"This is so embarrassing." came a muffled Sasuke's voice.

"Oh stop your complaining teme."

"Dobe, you're not the one dressed as a freakin bunny!"

"You got a point there."

"This is really troublesome."

"Hn." came Neji.

"All of you shut-up and let's go!"

"Hai, hai Sakura-chan!"

They all emerged from Ino's guestroom. (I suck at descriptions so forgive me!)

Sakura was dressed in mostly black. She was of course the evil witch in Sleeping Beauty. Her dress reached the floor and it flared out a little from the hips. She held a long staff with a green glass ball on top. A dragon was wrapped around the ball. A cape was also on Sakura's back and it was the only not black thing, it was a dark shade of purple. Eyeliner and mascara was the finishing touch to her costume.

Naruto was wearing green…all green. He wore a green tailed suit (Like those suit things with the long part of the coat and at the end of the tail there's like two slits or something like that.), and green pants. Naruto had a tall green hat on (Like the one the mad hatter wore in Alice in Wonderland.) his head with a few rips at the sides and what looked like patches of green cloth. On his face was some Halloween make-up to make him look scary, as he would be in the maze scaring people.

The other girls squealed in delight when they saw Hinata. She looked so cute. Hinata was in a mouse suit that had a couple different shades of brown on it. Dark brown for the main body and a lightish brown for the paws, chest/stomach area, and inside the ears. She was holding onto the tail that was connected to her backside. She had a black nose with 3 black whiskers painted on each cheek.

Neji came out after Hinata. He was starting to go red from embarrassment. Or maybe it was from fury. Who knows. He was in light greens, whites, and even some pale shades of whitish pinks. He had a skirt (Oh my god! A skirt!) that went up to his knees. At first Tenten wanted to make it that it reached his finger tips, but Neji insisted that it were to be up to his knees. Underneath the skirt were shorts. He did not want to be just in a skirt and boxers underneath. The top was (I really don't remember what Tinkerbelle had on so…this is going to be made upish.) long sleeved at one arm and on the other was sleeveless. On his back were white silk wings that were stretched over coat hangers shaped into wings.

After Neji came Sasuke. Slowly trudging out scowling until Shikamaru shoved him out all the way saying, "Move it you ass, your blocking the way."

Well, we've already discussed Sasuke's costume. So let's get to his facial expressions. Frown, death glare, scowl, death glare…it goes on. But it was mostly death glare. He was hating the stupid bell tied around his neck.

_DIE you damn bell! D-I-E DIE! _

Err…yes…Sasuke has murderous intentions for the poor innocent bell. On with Shikamaru!

Shikamaru was also in brown but it was in only in one shade. He also had a bit of black. His hands and feet or hooves were black and the rest of his body was a dark brown. His ears were at the top of his head perked up.

"Where are his antlers?" asked Tenten.

"He's Bambi's mom remember?" said Ino.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, now that you guys are dressed up it's our turn!" grinned Tenten.

"Well be out in about 15 minutes!" said Ino as she walked to the guestroom.

15 minutes rolls around…

"Tah dah!" beamed Ino as she and Tenten walked out of the room.

Ino had on a blue and white checkered dress ripped and torn in places. (Remember she's supposed to be scary. So ripped and torn things are part of the costume.) It was short sleeved and she had a white apron looking thing over her dress. Ino's hair was now in two braids. One braid on each side of her head. On her feet she wore red heels and they clicked every time she walked. Like Sakura she had on eyeliner and mascara but also fake blood smeared on the corners of her mouth and on her forehead.

To Shikamaru she was simply breath taking. Of course he would never admit that to her.

Tenten wore a white poofy sleeveless dress. The dress reached the floor and she wore white heels as she couldn't fine any clear heels. Her hair was let down making her look even cuter than she already was. A white ribbon held her bangs back. (Like Sakura and the red ribbon she used to wear except there isn't a giant bow at the top of her head.) Her dress was also a bit torn at places. She also look a bit disheveled.

"Okay! Let's get going!"

"Yay!"

"Alright!"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"So who drove here?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke-kun did." said Sakura. She and Sasuke arrived at Ino's house together in his black Audi (Is that the spelling of the car name?).

"Did Tenten drive?" asked Shikamaru calmly.

"Nope!" piped upthe cheerful Tenten.

All of them sighed in relief.

"Eh? What's wrong? Why are you guys relieved?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah! And what's wrong with my driving!"

"Do you really want to know?" Shikamaru questioned.

Tenten and Sakura nodded.

"The last time you drove a car. You drove straight into the garage." said Neji.

"Neji! You're supposed to be on my side!" whined Tenten.

Neji shrugged. Tenten scowled.

"That was an accident! I couldn't find the brakes!"

"It's right next to the gas pedal!"

"There was also this one time, Tenten nearly ran over some old lady." explained Ino.

"Haha! The old lady was so scared! She practically fainted onto the floor!" laughed Naruto.

"You were lucky she didn't sue." Hinata said.

"Guys enough talk. Let's get going." came Sasuke's voice.

"Okay, okay. So who else drove?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Okay. So Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and me will go in Shikamaru's car. Hinata and Neji will go in Sasuke's."

"Hai." they all chorused.

In a matter of moments, they were all now walking out of Ino's home.

"Sasuke-kun, stop scowling! It ruins your cuteness!" smiled Sakura.

"Whatever."

"Aw come on!"

"I didn't know you thought I was cute Sakura." he said.

"W-what! I-I no! I didn't-" Sakura was stuttering for words. Clearly she was blushing hotly. Sasuke found it pretty cute.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura."

She stopped walking.

"W-what?"

"I said you look beautiful." Sakura swore she saw a blush coming out of him. But wasn't sure because hell he sure hid that quickly.

Sasuke was now next to his car getting in and smirked at her. Sakura wasstill blushing madly and shocked at what he just said to her.

_He thinks I look beautiful…_

"Sa-ku-ra!" yelled Ino.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her dazed state and looked at Ino and shouted, "Oh! Coming!"

* * *

After arriving at the school they split up. Sasuke and Sakura would be outside handling the tickets and money. Tenten and Neji would be handling the lines as there would be a lot of people coming. Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto and Ino would be inside the maze scaring and following people. There would also be other people helping out with the scaring with the maze.

"Looks like it started." muttered Sasuke.

Sakura started to giggle.

"What's so funny." asked Sasuke curiously.

"Nothing." Sakura said trying to hide her grin.

"Spit it out."

"It's nothing."

"Sakura, just spit it out."

"Fine."

Sasuke smirked. He won.

"Well what is it."

"I was just thinking how your fan club would take you in a bunny suit."

Sasuke's blood ran cold.

"Oh crap…" He hadn't thought of his fan club. Dammit, if they saw him like this there would be pictures. A lot of pictures! Plus pictures in the yearbook! This is so degrading.

"Oh my god…" stuttered Sakura as her eyes widened.

Speaking of fan clubs, Sasuke's was now stampeding towards the haunted maze.

"I just hope Neji and Tenten hold out!"

With Neji and Tenten…

"Neji…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked opening one of his closed eyes.

"Something like rumbling."

"No." he stated calmly.

"I swear I heard it."

"It's probably just your imagination."

"I guess so…"

Silence engulfed them both when their conversation ended. But that silence wasn't about to last long…

"Neji, open your eyes!"

"What is it this time."

"Just look idiot!"

Neji slowly opened his eyes and saw a whole bunch of girls screaming "Sasuke-kun!" running towards them leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Oh-boy." muttered Tenten.

"This is going to be a long night." Neji said echoing her thoughts.

With Sakura and Sasuke…

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed his rampaging fan girls.

Sakura was already rolling around on the floor laughing. The look on Sasuke's face. Pictures being taken of him in the suit. It was absolutely priceless.

_Maybe this will be god for blackmail someday…Hahaha_

"Sasuke-kun! You look so kawaii tonight!" one of them squealed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Will you take a picture with me!" shouted another.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go out afterwards!" screamed a few others.

"Sa-ku-ra, help me!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"But I'm having so much fun!" she pouted.

"Just help me!" he said exasperated.

"Fine, fine."

Sakura cleared her throat and shouted to the fan girls.

"This is a place of business. if you want Sasuke here, I suggest you try another time. Maybe tomorrow when he's free."

"That wasn't helping you know." he hissed at her.

"Yeah well. It's fun doing this to you." she laughed.

The fan girls abruptly quieted down.

"Okay, so are any of you going to go in?"

* * *

After about an hour people started to pile up at the haunted maze. Screams, evil laughter and child's music could be heard from the outside as it was very loud. It was dark in the gym. Pitch black you could say except there was a light flashing on and off quickly making everything so hard to see clearly. (Like those lights where it flashes really fast and when you move around it looks really slow. It's usually plain light. And like it gives you seisures haha.) The music inside made everything so eerie, the blood on the walls looked as if it was a house of murder. 

The scarers inside the maze were having so much fun. Ino followed unsuspecting victims around until they noticed and started to scream and run through the maze. Which didn't help at all because as they started to run, rabbit heads would fall around them.

Naruto and Hinata would look like mannequins sitting there motionless pretending to have tea cups in there hands in mid air as if drinking. When people got close they would jump out at them making the people shriek in fear.

Shikamaru looked like a dead dear hanging on the wall. As people got nearer to him he would start to make strange gurgling noises and would start squirming and struggling. Other scarers in the maze were dressed up as other childhood characters and would jump out at people around corners or would stick there arms out of the windows and grab peoples arms, legs, or just poke them.

After about two hours of scaring, managing lines and following people the eight of them met at the entrance.

"Our shift for tonight's over!" shouted Naruto with joy.

"That was fun!" piped up Hinata.

"God, I really hate those fan girls." groaned Tenten.

"They nearly trampled us to death." added Neji.

"Those ditzes are so easy to scare!" laughed Ino.

All of them joined Ino in laughter.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked curiously.

All of them thought for a second.

"I know!" yelled Naruto. All of them winced at Naruto's yelling.

"You don't have to be so loud dobe." muttered Sasuke.

"Let's go trick-or-treating!"

They all sweat dropped.

"Aren't we a bit to old to get candy?" asked Tenten.

"It's too troublesome."

Naruto gasped in mock horror.

"Too old? Too troublesome? You are never too old to go trick-or-treating! And it's not too troublesome either!"

They all shrugged.

"Well we've got nothing else better to do anyways."

After a few moments of talking, all agreed on Naruto's idea.

"Let's get to Ino's house first. We need to get bags." said Neji.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Yosha!" Naruto shouted happily. "Let's go!" 

"Naruto stop being so loud!"

"Your making us go deaf."

"Heh, sorry." he grinned sheepishly.

First stop! Ino's neighbor!

Naruto ran up the steps and ran the doorbell. A man in his mid-thirties answered the door. Naruto and the others, minus the other three guys, shouted, "Trick-or-treat!".

"Eh? Aren't you guys a little too old for Halloween?"

Naruto looked at the man shocked. Then shouted out, "What! You are never too old for Halloween!"

The man laughed and gave them all some candy.

They all continued to do this until their bags got fairly heavy and called it quits.

"Come onguys, it's getting late, the bags are heavy, plus I'm tired." yawned Sakura. The others agreed with her and headed back to Ino's.

"Come on we'll drive you guys home." said Sasuke. Shikamaru nodded.

Sakura, Hinata, and Neji rode in Sasuke's car and Tenten, and Naruto rode in Shikamaru's.

One by one they were all dropped off at their own house. All but one was left. That one was Sakura. During the ride back to her house was a quiet one. She was too tired to say a word to Sasuke. Besides, Sasuke didn't seem to want to talk anyways.

"Sakura…we're here." Sasuke said.

"Sakura…?"

He peered at the girl and found that she was asleep. Sighing he got out of the car, opened the passenger door, and carried her bridal style to her front door, careful not to wake her up.

After a few minutes of trying to find her key he unlocked the door. Swinging the door open he found the house was dark and empty.

_Her parents must be out... _

Slowly her trudged up the stairs to her room. He unmade (Is that a word? Lol) her bed and placed her on the bed gently and then covered her with the blankets. Sakura moaned and snuggled into the warmth that was now wrapped around her.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered. His eyes widened a bit then went back to normal.

_She said my name in her sleep...does she dream about me?_

He leaned down to her sleeping form and gently kissed her forehead not knowing why he did it. Sakura smiled.

"Good night Sakura..." he whispered.

* * *

**Ah! Gomen, gomen for the extremely late update! Please don't kill me! I was so busy with work. I had a gazillion tests to study for plus a group project thingy. It's so overwhelming! High school sucks sometimes...Ah! My friend drew me a picture of Itachi...YAY I love him. Plus she drew chibis for me too. Aww I love ehr to death. Thank yew Maggie! **

Yay, volley ball tomorrow in gym! My favourite, then after that I think it's rock climbing! I love my gym teacher...-sigh- Well anyways, I feel bad for the people that work as scarers in those haunted houses.I mean when people get scared their natural reflex is to go into self defense right? They must get hit and punched a lot...

Since my mid-terms are coming up soon, there might not be another update until December. I'm really sorry! I'll try my best to squeeze in a chapter though. Oh and for my other fic, My SoCalled Perfect Life, I decided to make it a monthly update. Not weekly. So I'll put in a new chapter for that probably this week.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Café Milky

**You know what? Screw mid terms, this idea came up and I needed to write it or else I'd forget. I got my report back, I'm doing okay. 76 average… but I can do better. Next semester for sure I'll get an 80 average. YAH! Stupid geo project…it sucks. Oh well, that's life.**

**Well on with the commentary.**

**joekool: Yay more suggestions! I'll take into consideration. Thank you!**

**Kenni: Thanks! I find the hardest to keep in character is Sasuke, Hinata and Neji. Neji and Sasuke are like these stoic bastards though I don't want to think of them that way, haha. Hinata is just so quiet and shy. Forgive me if they seem OOC!**

**Samantha: I knew those thingys were called strobe lights! Except I wasn't sure. Thanks for reassuring me!**

**drakness'-angel****: I know eh? I'm so jealous of Sakura now! **

**Sakura: Yes you should be cause Sasuke-kun kissed me! MEEEE!**

**Me: Shaddup, stop rubbing it in!**

**Sasuke: I was forced…**

**Sakura: NUU! YOU CANNOT DENY YOUR LOVE TO MEH SASUKE-KOOOONNNN!**

**Sasuke: O.O Uh….**

**cotton.kiwi****: Hehe bribes! I love them. Don't you? **

**SasukeLuver678****: True, true! When I went with my friends the guy we went to first opened to doors, stared and said "A lot of people…aren't you too old for this?" And I shouted, "Your never to old!" **

**blacksheep18****: You really think so? Awww! Tank ya!**

**Honorable Ninja****: Aww! I'm blushing! Teehee Thanks!**

**fRenZ4EveR****: Lol Spazz attack? XD Yeah, I'm gonna do monthly for my other story cause there's school work, projects, etc. Plus it's hard updating two stories in one week. There might be 3 fics soon cause I'm thinking of another fic to write.**

**pUrpLy sTaR****: Thanks! There will be more SasuSaku coming up! Nearing winter, there'll be more of that plus NaruHina and InoShika.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so blah.

* * *

**

Halloween had past and now it was the second week of November. It was starting to get cold and the school had announced that today was the day to change from their summer uniforms to their winter ones.

For the girls, the winter uniform was dark blue and this time it wasn't a short-sleeved blouse it was a long-sleeved shirt. The cuffs on the shirt were lined with white and their ties were white instead of dark blue. On the left arm was the school symbol which was a swirl with a line sticking out at the end and a little arrow. The skirt was still the same though.

For the boys, it was practically the same colour as the girls except for the shirt which was long-sleeved. The school symbol this time was not on their sleeves but on their white ties. Their pants were the same.

School had let out and the girls were sitting on the bench outside while the guys circled around. As the chattered puffs of smoke came out after every word. It was that coldand it was only the second week of November.

"Gah, I'm freezing!" exclaimed Sakura as she rubbed her hands together and shivered.

"You should've brought a thicker coat." laughed Tenten.

"I thought about it but I didn't actually think it'd be this cold today so I left it at home." said Sakura thoughtfully.

"I've got an idea!" shouted Naruto with a huge light bulb shining over his head.

"What is it?"

"I know where we can get away from the cold and warm up!"

Their faces lit up, eager to find out what his idea was.

"Soooo what is it!" asked Ino excitedly.

"Hurry up and spit it out already." said an impatient Neji.

"Well, remember about the ad saying a new café would open today?"

The sentence was slowly processed in their heads.

"Isn't that the café that's suppose to be the hottest spot to hang out?" asked Hinata.

"It's not suppose to, it's going to." corrected Naruto.

They rolled their eyes.

"Well, what about it?"

"We could go to the café today!"

"I guess…"

"What's it called anyway?"

"I think it's called Café Milky or something…" (Yes odd name…)

"Um…that's an odd name…" Sakura said.

"Well how about it?"

"Sounds good."

"Better than nothing."

"I feel like having a cappuccino anyways."

"Yosha! So what time?" cheered Naruto.

"How about at 7?" suggested Shikamaru.

"Sounds about right."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"Whose driving?"

"I will!" piped up Tenten.

All of them looked at her in horror.

"Okay, anyone can drive, EXCEPT for Tenten. I do NOT want to die young." said Shikamaru.

Tenten shot him glares and curses while everyone laughed.

"I'll drive." said Sakura raising her hand.

"Same." said Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Alright, so we'll all meet at Café Milky at 7!"

* * *

7 o'clock came fast and the whole group was now heading towards the new café. Well…some of the group. Sakura's car pulled up to the café first. She got out of her silver Jeep (I love jeeps…got two of em at home. BWAHAHAHA) followed by Ino coming out of the passenger side. 

Sakura had of course ,obviously, changed out of her uniform. She had on her white scarf and grey trench coat. Underneath was a white turtleneck sweater and black hip hugger jeans.

Ino had also changed as well. She had on a white jacket with a brownish scarf. Underneath she wore a light blue turtleneck and white flared jeans.

Both of them walked into the café, looking around at everything that was inside. Couches were set around the room. Low long tables were set in front of the couches so people who sat down could put their cups on it. In front of the area where people made coffee, chairs were set up around it so people could watch their drinks being made and sit there as well.

The walls were painted to look like the city streets and the night sky making it look like a place for teens to hang out. Pool lights hung from the ceiling giving the room a dim look which suited the atmosphere well.

All in all, the place looked great to both of the girls. It certainly will be the most popular place to hang out.

"I guess we're early." said Sakura looking around the café, trying to see if their friends were there yet.

"Come on let's get a spot." nudged Ino.

Sakura followed Ino to one of the squishy looking couches. Flopping down, she heaved out a sigh.

"This is so comfortable." smiled Sakura with her eyes closed.

Ino nodded in agreement, plopping herself in the couch in front of Sakura. Their bodies were aching after the little hang out after school because right after they had a volleyball game at another school. Too bad it wasn't a home game though. Both wanted their friends there to watch them play.

Both would've wanted to say they won. But they didn't, only losing by one point. Hey, that's how it is right? Maybe next time!

"I think I see Naruto." Ino said pointing over too a bouncing bubbly blond.

"Not only that, I can hear him." laughed Sakura.

Soon enough, they could both see Naruto followed by a scowling Sasuke.

"Tell me again why I let you eat in my car." glared Sasuke.

"You didn't. I just did it on my own free will." grinned Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Ino curiously.

Naruto sat next to Sakura across from Ino.

"I brought a thermos of ramen and ate it in Sasuke's car."

"Not only that, he spilled it every wear. My car's gonna smell like chicken for a whole month!"

Sakura and Ino laughed and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"It wasn't my fault. You just had to run over speed bumps and pot holes!" he argued.

"What else was I suppose to do! Drive on the sidewalk?"

"That's a suggestion for next time." pointed out Naruto.

"Your impossible." sighed Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Heh, I won." Naruto grinned.

"Whatever."

"Oi, oi. Arguing already? How troublesome." drawled a familiar voice.

"Shi-kun!" squealed Ino latching herself onto Shikamaru's arm. (Yeah…that's more like a coupley thing to do. But hey, I'll make her flirt like that. Bwehehehe)

"Ino…" he sighed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nevermind." he said shaking his from side to side and slowly sat down next to her. Tenten, Neji and Hinata followed him from behind as he drove them.

They said their hello's to each other and made themselves comfortable on the couch with Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke on one side and Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji on the other.

After settling down, a waitress approached them. She looked at the group and her eyes landed on Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke felt her eyes land on him and her smile. (WTF? How does he do that!) He inwardly groaned. He did NOT need another fan girl.

Sakura had also felt the girl's eyes land on Sasuke. HER Sasuke. …Wait…did she just say HER? What was she thinking! Of course Sasuke wasn't hers! But hell, that stupid waitress was pissing her off. Looking at Sasuke like that, only she could do it! WAIT! She's thinking about it again….

Sakura cleared her throat. "We'd like to order now please."

"Oh yes!" said the waitress snapping out of her, um trance.

"Two vanilla frapacappuccinos, 4 café lattes, and 2 hot chocolates." Sakura ordered.

"Please also add one cherry cheesecake, 2 chocolate cakes, 3 cream puffs, and 2 chocolate éclairs." Tenten said politely.

The waitress frantically scribbled everything down. Finally with one last check to make sure she had all their orders down she went on her merry way to bring back the drinks and food.

"I can't wait to try out their drinks." said Tenten excitedly.

"Don't forget the desserts!" exclaimed Naruto. (I nearly forgot that word, desserts.)

For the next few minutes they chattered away, gossiping about the latest news around the school. Well, the girls were, the guys were talking about sports. Sometimes there were random conversations including all of them or sometimes just a few of them just conversing with each other.

The same waitress was now approaching them again, this time with a platter full of mugs.

"Vanilla frapacappuccinos," she said. Sakura and Tenten raised their hands and the mugs were passed towards them.

"Café lattes," she said again. This time Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Hinata raised their hands.

"And, hot chocolates." The last two drinks were handed to Shikamaru and Ino.

"I'll be back with the desserts." the waitress said with a wink. Which was directed to Sasuke, who shuddered, and where Sakura scowled sending death glares to the girl.

"Sakura, who are you glaring at." asked Hinata curiously.

"I'm not glaring." Sakura huffed; embarrassed that her friends caught her shooting death glares at the waitress.

Sasuke of course knew exactly what she was glaring at. It was pretty obvious.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

Sakura gave him a look and turned a bit red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Sakura, don't deny it." Sasuke tsked.

"Oh, shut-up." she snapped, getting redder by the second.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Um, what are they talking about…" asked a confused Naruto.

"Wouldn't know." said Ino.

"They're in their own little world." muttered Neji.

As they laughed the waitress again walked over to them this time holding a platter of delicious looking desserts. Carefully she handed each of them their desserts until…

"Ahh!" the waitress tripped and the platter tipped. On the platter was the cherry cheesecake and was about to land on Hinata. Naruto watched wide eyed and did the first that went into his mind.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" he yelled out while flinging himself ,in slow motion, in front of Hinata, protecting her from the deadly cheesecake.

"Uh…is he doing that in slow motion?" Ino asked dumbfounded.

"Is that even possible…" Tenten said amused.

"Arggggg!" Naruto shouted, which meant he was hit.

"I've been hit!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's voice became raspy. "It's okay Hinata. Don't worry about me…"

"Naruto you idiot. Get up." came Neji's gruff voice.

"Huh? What?"

"He said get up dobe."

"Your making a scene." said Shikamaru with closed eyes.

"Aw man! You guys ruined the moment!" whined Naruto.

The 3 boys rolled their eyes.

_Idiot…_

_Stupid dobe…_

_Troublesome…_

The girls were sweat dropping, except Hinata who was wiping the cherry stain off Naruto's white shirt.

"I'm really sorry!" the waitress said, frantically apologizing.

"Don't worry about it it was just an accident." Hinata said to the girl.

"No I'm really sorry! I should have watched where I was going."

The girl got up and suddenly walked away.

"What the...what happened there?"

In a flash, the girl was back bu this time holding a slip of paper.

"Here the next time you come you will receive a free drink for two and a free dessert for two as well. I hope this kind of makes up for what I did!"

"Ah...thank you...and please, it's alright." Hinata calmly said to the girl.

The girl nodded a bit and then turned around and walked away.

"Oh, hold on a sec, my phone." said Shikamaru.

"Hello."

Pause

"Now?"

Pause

"But I'm out."

Pause

"What!"

Pause

"This is really troublesome."

Pause

"Can't you get someone else to do it?"

Pause

"-sigh- Fine, I'll be back in 15 minutes. Bye"

With a flick, Shikamaru's flip phone snapped shut.

"Sorry guys, mom's calling. I need to get home."

"It's okay Shikamaru." Hinata said.

"Do you really need to leave Shi-kun?" Ino asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Ino, but yes. Something happened at home. I swear they always have to fiddle with the fuse box. Now the power's out at home." he sighed.

"Okay…"

Ino went over and gave Shikamaru a quick hug and bid her farewell, followed by everyone else's good-byes.

* * *

"I swear, you should never go out with anyone even if other people say you should!" exclaimed Ino. 

"I know!" agreed Tenten. "I remember a girl from my archery team, everyone told her that she should go out with Shinji. She was going to but I asked her if she even liked him, and she said no."

"They just love to pressure people into doing those things." snorted Sakura.

"Can we talk about something else?" groaned Naruto.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"What about your volleyball game?" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah!" said Tenten with her eyes lighting up with interest. "What did happen. Did you guys win?"

The other two boys were now interested in where this conversation was going. They were eager to find out what had happened.

"Well…" began Ino.

"We lost by a point." finished Sakura.

"It's okay! There's always next time." said Hinata smiling.

"True." nodded Sakura. "You should've seen our block!"

"The other team was going in for a spike and they made contact with the ball. Sakura, myself and Kina were at the front so when we saw the ball coming we obviously jumped up with our arms in the air. So the ball came, we thought we'd never be able to block it, but ha! It hit our arms and went back to the other side and on the floor!" Ino told them with excitement. (That actually happened in one of the volleyball tournaments last year. Best play ever. Go me with the block! XD)

"Ah! That's amazing!"

"Wish I could've seen it."

"Good job."

Ino and Sakura grinned.

"Haha, then there was this other time during the game. When I spiked it, it didn't exactly go straight down. It actually hit someone's face first." Sakura said sheepishly.

"The girl ended up with a broken nose." laughed Ino.

"Nice job, Sakura." Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm. Lucky for him Sakura didn't catch it, but if she did she didn't show that she did.

Neji smirked.

"Sakura, you should ease up on your power."

"I think I should…the school gym floor has enough dents in it already."

"Um…"

They sweat dropped.

_Note to self. Do NOT get Sakura mad._ They all thought at the same time.

Muffled rings could be heard a few seconds later.

"Oh, my phone." said Ino.

The rings got louder when she pulled out a small silver Samsung flip phone. The rings abruptly stopped when she answered.

"Hello?"

Pause

"Yup, this is Ino. Oh hi Mrs. Nara!" Ino smiled.

Pause

"I'm fine."

Pause

Ino's smile faded. Her eyes grew big. The phone clattered to the floor.

"Ino, what's wrong!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened."

Ino pulled at her hair and looked up at her friends with fearful eyes.

"Shi-Shikamaru…hospital…accident…" she whispered.

* * *

**I'm evil like that. I left a cliffhanger didn't I. Bwahahaha It's a short chapter, I know. But I couldn't add anything else for some reason. But I rpomsie that next chapter it will be longer and yeah. **

**Yay, I'm doing rock climbing in gym! Well, actually rope climbing for today and yesterday. But still it was fun. I got a blister on my hand and it hurts. I can't wait until tomorrow; they'll be setting up the walls in the gym. Yay! **

**I guess that's all for now. I'm tired and I need sleep. Night!**

**The Booger Under Your Bed**


	11. gets bricked Don't kill me please!

Sorry for having you guys wait a really long time. But please do forgive me, I've had a lot of work. I have two projects to do over the winter break (ew wtf?) plus I just switched rooms. My room is no longer tiny but a little bigger! Adding to that a bigger bed. Yay! I am continuing this story. I hate leaving things undone except when I can't think of anything anymore. So don't worry. The next chapter will come out shortly. Probably on Friday, if not then Saturday.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Rachel

P.S. You won't believe how much crap I had in there. Took a whole friggin day to actually move everything. And I'm still not done. It's like one in the morning now!

P.P.S. I bought my own domain! Please visit. The link is in my profile.


	12. Misunderstanding

**Ne happy new year everyone! Sorry for putting this up late. My internet died and I had to help my mom and sister move more crap out of the guest room. It's the room where we put all our garbage in. xD **

**I have a new obsession! Fullmetal Alchemist! Ah Ed and Al are so cute! Well when Al's in human form. Ed looks so cool in his pony tail! But I like his braid too. I wish they were real. -sigh-**

**Any who, on with the story!

* * *

**

They all stood there in silence. Shocked. Shikamaru, the ever logical Shikamaru, the Shikamaru that was more responsible than all of them, in a car accident?

"No."

They turned their heads, one by one, to look at Naruto.

"He can't be. It can't happen to him."

"It can happen to anyone Naruto." whispered Tenten.

"Come on. Let's go." said Neji.

"Where?"

"Hospital."

"Right."

All of them got up to leave. Sakura helped her friend up and picked her cell phone off the ground and placed it in Ino's purse. Sasuke put down fifty dollars and then telling the waitress to keep the change.

"Are you positive that was Shikamaru's mother?" Hinata asked quietly.

Ino nodded and kept walking, stiff as a board.

It would be logical for Shikamaru's mother to call Ino first. After all they were friends since the age of four. Not only that, Shikamaru's mother loved Ino as if she were her own daughter.

The drive to the hospital was quiet in both cars with the exception of Ino's quiet sobbing in Sakura's car. As she looked out the window it started to snow. Tears were falling from her face, blurring her vision.

"Ino, we're here." Sakura said quietly to her friend as she put a hand on her shoulder. Her blonde haired friend looked at her and got out of the car. Outside, the snow fell down, landing softly on the skin that was bare, on their hair, and softly onto the ground under their feet.

"He'll be alright." reassured Neji to Tenten. She clung on to him, scared of the outcome.

As they entered the hospital, nurses looked up from their work and then back down again. Naruto went towards them asking where the floor for new patients was. When he walked back to them he went to the elevator, with his friends following and then pressed the button leading to the fourth level.

When the elevator sounded that they were at the designated floor, they all walked out.

Nurses were bustling around pushing carts and holding clipboards. Doctors were seen coming in and out of rooms. People visiting the patients were holding stuffed animals, flowers and other sorts of gifts to bring up their spirits. The hall stretched long, and the walls were white. This made Sakura uncomfortable as she didn't like, no hated, being inside a hospital.

Sasuke looked over at her and saw her discomfort. Without her knowing he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Sasuke looking down on her with a soft expression.

"Relax." he murmured.

She sighed and settled into his arms with a single thought. _It feels so right…_

"Are you all here for the young man?" a deep masculine voice asked. All of them turned around and saw a young man. He looked too young to be a doctor, they all thought.

"I know, I know. I look to young to be a doctor right?"

All of them froze up.

"Uh…"

"No!"

"What gave you the idea!" They all stuttered, embarrassed.

"It's alright. But I did graduate so don't worry."

The doctor's face then turned serious.

"My name is Doctor Justin Elric (Aha I have no originality. Last name sound familiar? xP). I am the one who treated the young man in the auto accident."

They nodded.

"Please sit down. Standing up might be tiring for you all. Plus you all must've had quite a shock." He gestured them to sit down on the couches. A few sat, but the others remained standing.

"As you all know, the young man was in an auto accident. We get a lot of these but this was none quite like it."

Their eyes widened. What did he mean when he said 'this was none quite like it'?

"He was not the one that caused the accident though. He was hit on the driver's side by a intoxicated driver (Driving drunk for those who don't know). When he was hit his left arm was broken and twisted."

They nodded once more. The doctor paused for a bit longer letting them soak it in.

"After he was hit the force made his car spin. The spinning made his car run into a ditch where his front end was struck by the trunk of a tree. New sets of injuries were added then. Broken ribs, and a punctured lung."

"Wait, shouldn't you tell us what condition he's in and not how he got into the accident or what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, quiet! He's going to tell us!" snapped Tenten.

"When he was brought into the hospital he was in critical condition. His blood pressure was low, his heart rate was down. We all thought it was too late because we had such a hard time finding his pulse. But we eventually did but it was faint. Very faint."

By now Ino was looking down onto the floor shaking. Her tears were spilling down her face and raining down onto the floor. Tenten was sitting next to her and hugged her and held her hand tightly as if trying to protect her from what was going to be said next. Neji was sitting next to her with his eyes closed in concentration, absorbing every word the doctor said like a sponge absorbs water.

Sakura was pale and gripping Sasuke like crazy. His hand was starting to go numb now but he didn't care. Naruto was staring at the wall trying not to think of the worst and Hinata was wringing her hands together in worry.

The doctor took a deep breath and continued.

"He was losing blood fast so we gave him blood. We figured that the reason why he was losing so much blood was because of internal bleeding. So we rushed him into the operating room. After the operation he was doing fine. His blood pressure normal, blood count up, pulse was detectable and stable."

Oh hearing those words made them breathe out a sigh of relief. Ino looked up holding a faint smile relieved that her friend was alright.

"However, about twenty minutes later his vital signs began to drop. Why? There was more internal bleeding which we couldn't find. We did our best by giving him more blood."

Taking a deep breath the doctor slowly continued.

"I'm sorry, but we did the best we could."

(You know that anime sobbing stuff you hear? Imagine that with Ino.)

"N-no…it c-can't be!" shouted Sakura.

"It…he…was to…" Naruto said as tears flowed out from his eyes. Neji's fist balled up and tightened and he slammed it on the table in front of them.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" Ino sobbed out.

The doctor's eyes flew up at her.

"You said Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru?"

"Y-yes…he was the one who was hit in the accident."

The doctor opened the folder that was in his hand. He scanned through it and then frowned. Peering from the folder he looked at them.

"I'm sorry there seems to be a misunderstanding. I thought you were here for Humori Shinji."

"Wrong person?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry. But I did treat Nara Shikamaru. Please follow me to his room."

"And he calls him self a doctor." muttered Sasuke. Sakura nudged him in the ribs, telling him that the others have already gone ahead.

"Come on." she said softly.

He released her but only for a short while and then put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, you don't have to do this."

"You seem more comfortable when I hold you."

"Ah…"

The doctor stopped shortly in front of a door which had a sign that read 'Rm. 2034'. (It's my geography class room. No wonder it sounded familiar. Lol)

"Visiting hours end at eleven. You have an hour and a half left."

"Thank you." said Hinata and bowed to the doctor before going inside with the others.

"Thank god you're alright." Ino shouted with joy as she wrapped her arms around the wounded boy.

"Ah, Ino!" Shikamaruo winced with pain. A white gauze was on his forehead covering a gash and a sling was wrapped around his neck supporting his arm.

"Hm so you got a few bumps, scratches and a sprained arm?" Neji asked while looking at the clipboard that once hung at the end of the bed.

Shikamaru nodded.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"I was driving through an intersection when a car hit me and then I don't know the rest. It was all just a blur."

"Well at least they're just minor wounds and nothing serious." smiled Sakura.

"Eh? What's up with you guys?" Shikamaru asked when he saw both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey, when did you guys get together?" Naruto almost shouted.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned red. Immediately he let go of her and both just took a giant step to the side away from each other.

"It's uh…"

"You saw nothing!" Sakura shouted at them.

"Yeah, yeah okay whatever." They all said snickering.

"When can you leave Shi-kun?" Ino asked Shikamaru quietly.

"Doctor said tomorrow morning. They want to make sure I'll be okay."

Ino smiled at him and nodded.

"Please don't make us worried like this again Shikamaru." Tenten sighed.

"Sometimes these things can't be helped." Neji murmured.

They were all silent. Glad that it was nothing serious. Glad that their friend was still alive and well. A few moments later the room was alive with chatter and laughter until the hospital nurses had to forcefully kick them out…well just Ino. She was clinging onto Shikamaru's bed for dear life not wanting to let go. But eventually she let go with her Shi-kun's reasoning and telling her that he would be fine.

* * *

Four weeks later…

"Ehhh Shi-kun how much longer till this sling comes off!"

"Two more weeks Ino and haven't I told you not to call me Shi-kun?"

"Haven't I told you that it sounded cute?"

They were both glaring knives and forks at each other.

The others just sweat dropped.

"Yeah um…keep the peace please?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

Ino snorted and Shikamaru just said 'whatever'.

They were located at the malls food court. Christmas shopping was starting up again now and boy was it a big pain in the ass.

"Come on we still have more shopping to do!"

"I still need to get my mom and dad something, not to mention…." Tenten trailed on about what she needed to get for who.

"I feel bad for you man." Naruto snickered at Neji.

Neji scowled at him and glared.

"Come one! Let's go!" Hinata urged cheerfully.

"We haven't got all day!" Sakura yelled at them.

Actually they've practically spent all day here. The girls insisted on coming to the mall bright and early to beat the afternoon rush. The boys protested, kicked, screamed, and begged not to go. They knew they're fate. (Bwahahahahahahahaha)

All of the guys groaned and got up slowly. Oh the horrors, oh the pain! Oh my god they were going to die!

"Good! Now hold this, this, this, this, these, oh and that too, oh Ino what about that? Okay, this too, these too…Hinata give that to Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully as the girls piled all their purchases into the boys hands.

"There we go! Did we forget anything?" Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Nope! Let's go!"

The guys grunted from the weight of the boxes and bags.

"No whining!" Tenten snapped.

"Why do we put up with this?" groaned Sasuke.

"We don't. They just force it on us. We have no choice." Neji answered with a waterfall of tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Hey how come pineapple here doesn't have to carry anything?" Naruto asked pissed off.

"Because stupid, my arm is still sprained." Shikamaru smirked.

"Lucky bastard."

"We hate you, all of us."

"I know."

"Ah, they went in a store."

"Great, more bags for us. Whoopee." Sasuke said unenthusiastically.

"Aw come on! Show me your happy faces!" Shikamaru snickered.

"Stop making fun of us."

"It's fun."

"It's going to get back at you."

"Pffttt whatever."

"Shi-kun!"

Creek, turn slowly. Ino's face…too cheerful…..can't be good.

"Heh, see what I mean?" They smirked at him.

"Shutup."

"Come in with us! We need you to do something since you aren't doing anything!"

"Ino…remember I'm injured?"

"Well yeah. Kind of obvious loser. It's nothing strenuous."

He gulped. Took in a deep breath. It's too cheerful for his liking. But if he refused, hell would break loose.

"I..uh…"

"You will agree." (If you read Fruits Basket, picture Ino like Kagura saying that when Kyo doesn't agree with the stuff she wants to do with him. :D)

His brow twitched. No getting out of this now.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

A few moments of silence….

"Ten bucks say they're gonna dress him like a girl."

* * *

In the store…

"No.Way."

"Come on Shikamaru!" pouted Tenten.

"Aww it looks nice!" grinned Hinata.

"They're suffering! Might as well make you suffer too!" reasoned Sakura.

"It brings out your eyes." complimented Ino.

"No. When cows fly then whatever."

"Cows fly!"

"No they don't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yeah! This stuffed one does!"

"It's not real!"

"You never specified whether it be real or not." smirked Ino.

"Guh…uh…ah…"

Shikamaru lowered his head in defeat with a huge sweat drop forming.

"Now get in there!" The girls all said in unison as they shoved Shikamaru into the change room.

"Stupid, troublesome…." he kept muttering while changing.

A few minutes later he emerged, greeted by a bright flash.

"Smile for the camera!"

Click

Click

Click

Flash

Flash

Flash

"Er Tenten…I think you just successfully blinded him." Sakura told her friend with her mouth twitching.

"Eh, doesn't matter."

"Don't be mean Tenten." Hinata said.

"Meh."

They both sighed.

"See doesn't it bring out his eyes?" Ino giggled.

"Shut it."

"Aw come on Shikamaru you have to admit. You do look pretty cute!"

"Die."

"Don't be like that!"

"Get my out of this thing."

Much later…

"That was fun."

"Cured my boredom."

"Hehe Good thing we brought a camera!"

"Good for blackmail."

"Come on Shi-kun! Don't lag!" Ino said with exasperation.

"This is the first and last time you will ever dress me up in a stupid yellow poofy dress!"

Ino and the other girls laughed. He scowled.

* * *

At the bench….

"Okay, fork over your ten dollars guys."

"Don't act all smug Naruto." grumbled Sasuke as he handed him his bill.

"I have to stop making these bets." sighed Neji.

"Easiest twenty bucks I've ever made." Naruto snickered.

The girls were nearing them and they groaned. More pain and torture.

"Come on guys! Let's go to the next one!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"We're coming."

* * *

The next day…

"Oi Sasuke, have you decided on what to get the others?" Naruto asked him.

"No, still thinking."

"Well, I finished. But I'm having trouble."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I want to get Hinata-chan something nice…"

"Naruto…"

The blonde boy turned around…slowly…scared…

Neji was giving him such a look, with such fire in his eyes you would think he was the devil himself.

"I know, I know. We go over this every year." Naruto sighed.

Smack

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You better make it good this year. Remember the other years?"

"So unoriginal." Sasuke sighed.

"I ran out of ideas…"

"After one year."

"She has twenty billion ceramic ramen bowls in her room now plus it's over flowing the kitchen cupboards."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay." After a moment a light bulb seemed to appear above Naruto's head.

"I know! Bwehehehehehe."

Sasuke and Neji backed away from him.

"It better not be evil."

"If it's something nasty I'll come after you with my butcher knife."

"Which one. The super tiny one or the uber humungalicious one."

"The uber…what the who uses the word uber any more?"

Naruto shrugged.

"The second one."

Naruto froze and shrunk on the spot and nodded.

"Hyuuga what are you getting for your girlfriend." Sasuke asked casually.

"Nothing you need to know about. Besides if I tell you, you'll probably take the idea and buy one for Haruno."

"Tch."

"Ohhh Sasuke has the hots for Sakura-chan!"

"Shut-up dobe."

"I say what's true."

"Whatever."

"Neji he's agreeing."

The white eyed boy smirked.

"Naruto…"

"What teme."

"Run."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why…"

"You'll be a dead man when I'm finished with you!"

Screaming like a little girl Naruto ran as fast as his legs could take him with Sasuke closely behind him.

_I wonder what Uchiha will get Haruno this Christmas…

* * *

_

"Naruto..." Sasuke panted.

"Teme, what do you want."

Both of them had given up running and now was seated below a huge bare tree.

"What should I get her."

"Her?" Naruto thought for a second. Who was he talking about...

"Oh! Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Something from the heart...something to show her that you care about her."

Sasuke was silent.

_Show her that I care...something from my heart...

* * *

_

…**Man that was the world's crappiest ending…hahahaha Sorry for not posting this up on Saturday or Friday. Got grounded. Why? Cause I was getting the water ready for the mop and I forgot about it and I let the water run for about an hour. Bleh stupidness**

**Anyways, I watched the Fullmetal Alchemist movie a while back. It was so good! Ed and Al…I claim them as my own! Ed's mine forever and ever and ever! I love him with his pony tail. But the braid's cool too! EDDD! -drool-**

**The Edward Elric obsessed girl,**

**Rachel**


	13. Crystal Rose

**It happened! I saw in dubbed version! Gaara's voice!IT SUCKED ASSSSSSS. LMFAO **

I want the Naruto GC game. Maybe in dubbed form though I hate their voices. But I'll go for the jap. version. Can't wait!

**Exam week starts next week. I get like two weeks off school practically. Yay! But then I have to start to study and cram. Though people say they're pretty easy. Eh I'm getting pretty excited.**

**Hmmm….well sorry for the late update. I was thinking hard on what Sasuke might get Sakura. It took sooooo long. Until I went shopping with my friends and saw something. Yay, inspiration came to me! Lol **

**I didn't die on any of my stories. Thank god. And I wouldn't. My Naruto love has resurfaced. Oh yes. My new fic Undercover Geek, if you haven't read it, please read and review! Thank you! **

**Oh yes, thank you for all your reviews! I got 30 in one chapter! It's the most I've gotten! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! MUAH! **

**You've all just received a kiss from me. Don't you feel all fuzzy inside now? Lol**

**Uh…does anyone ever read these author's notes anyways? I'm just curious…lol**

**Disclaimer: When evil cheese rules the world, then maybe just maybe I'll get to own Naruto. Damn cheese, come to life!

* * *

**

It was almost Christmas; everyone was getting excited especially since today was the last day of school. Oh the bliss of having a break. They deserved one too dammit!

Shikamaru stretched out and yawned and lazily opened one eye. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Naruto were playing poker on the lunch table. And as usual Neji and Sasuke was having a glaring contest to see who could out glare the other though I'm not sure why the thought it was entertaining.

"Heh heh, read 'em and weep ladies." Naruto smirked at them as he dished out yet another royal flush.

"What the-" Tenten exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Ino said in disbelief.

"There's something up his sleeve I bet ya!" Sakura said to them.

"I think we should check him." suggested Hinata.

"My Hinata aren't we open today?" grinned Ino.

Hinata flushed.

"N-no! I'm sure all of you wanted to do that!"

"She's right. Come on."

The girls went up the loud mouth blonde and smacked their fists to their open palms. With the exception of Hinata who wouldn't dream of hurting her crush.

"Tenten you're strong right?" Sakura asked her.

"I guess so why?"

"I want you and Ino to take him by the legs and shake him up and down."

Ino and Tenten grinned evilly.

"With pleasure." they both said in unison.

"Uh guys. Come on, I'm innocent!"

"Innocent my ass!"

"Sasuke…Neji…" Naruto whimpered.

The two boys looked up from their little contest and turned their heads to Naruto.

"Oi, stop it." Sasuke said to them.

"Eh? What? No way!" Tenten shouted at them.

"Thank you Sasuke! You saved my life!" Naruto said happily. Oh but not for long!

"I don't think you girls are strong enough to hold him. Let us do it."

So much for a good friend.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Ahhh you betrayed me! My best friend betrayed me!"

"Yeah well, you always seem to kick our asses in poker. So now it's our chance to find out if you play fairly and not cheat." shrugged Sasuke.

"Noooooo!" moaned Naruto as he was held upside down by Neji and Sasuke who were both grinning out of enjoyment. What good friends they are.

Up and down he went as they shook him by the ankles. His face was growing redder by the second. Until…

Their eyes narrowed at him as the left him back upright.

"Ohhh, so dizzy."

"So you were cheating!"

"Gahh! You idiot! I lost to a cheater!"

"He's been keeping extra cards with him!"

"All my money down the drain!"

"Naruto!"

"Heh, heh." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are so gonna get it."

"I advise you to run Naruto." Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Good idea." With that he sped off like no tomorrow followed by a mob of angry teens with pitchforks and torches.

* * *

Later that night when Naruto returned home he had bumps, bruises, plus a few scratches. He sighed. At least Hinata was there to help him. 

She didn't have the heart to hurt him so instead, she tended to his wounds after.

Giving out another loud sigh he walked over to his computer on his desk and put it out of stand by. (I never thought I'd do this. But I am.) He signed onto msn and checked who was online. As usual all his friends were on.

"Invite, invite, invite…" he muttered to himself as he one by one clicked their names and invited them all into one big conversation.

(I'll just be using their names or something that will be obvious that's them. By the way, I'm not going to use chat speak except for "lol, lmao and that's it.)

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen -grin- says: hey guys

Sakura ;;draw me a heart ;;smile for me says: hi

SasukE says: hn

"He always has to say "hn" doesn't he." Naruto said to himself shaking his head side to side.

Tenten' bullseye says: hey

Neji says: hey

Hina white lily says: hello

Shikamaru aka Shi-kun -cough-notcuteino-cough- says: yo

Ino says: hey and it IS cute shi-kun

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen grin says: you aren't mad at me anymore?

Sakura ;;draw me a heart ;;smile for me says: nah, that was just spur of the moment

Neji says: though it was quite entertaining

Tenten' bullseye says: lol

Hina white lily says: you're okay though right naruto?

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen grin says: don't worry about me hinata! I'm fine!

SasukE says: he'll survive; we always beat him for his stupidity

Sakura ;;draw me a heart ;;smile for me says: I think that's how he got like that in the first place…

Shikamaru aka Shi-kun -cough-notcuteino-cough- says: what ever you say ino, anyways, why are we talking about naruto?

Ino says: damn straight lazy ass. you guys got plans for the break?

All of them, one after the other or sometimes at the same time replied no.

Tenten' bullseye says: maybe we should go to a lodge this year. you know, skiing and snowboarding. it'll be fun I bet.

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen grin says: that's a great idea! I was thinking about that too.

Hina white lily says: but where will we get reservations on such short notice?

Neji says: everything's booked by now.

Shikamaru aka Shi-kun -cough-notcuteino-cough- says: we won't be able to get a reservation. people booked months in advance.

Sakura ;;draw me a heart ;;smile for me says: aww I was starting to picture us at a lodge too! T3T

SasukE says: heh you all forget. I have a lodge up north. we went up there one winter. remember?

Tenten' bullseye says: oh yeah! but that was ages ago! you expect us to remember?

Naruto laughed a bit. He remembered what had happened that day. Huge snowball fights which ended up with Neji rolling down one of the hills and then turning into one giant snowball…aka the human bowling ball. He got a strike! Heehee

Ino says: poor neji. I can't believe you knocked down ten people.

Neji says: shut it

Hina white lily says: lmao

Neji says: hinata I'm in the room next to you…your laughter is really loud

Hina white lily says: haha but that really was funny.

Shikamaru aka Shi-kun -cough-notcuteino-cough- says: at least he wasn't hurt.

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen grin says: ah sakura wasn't in this.

Hina white lily says: ah sorry sakura for leaving you out!

Sakura ;;draw me a heart ;;smile for me says: it's okay! actually I love hearing stories about all of you before I came :P

SasukE says: heh so we're all coming to my lodge?

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen grin says: yep, but we have to decide on a date.

Tenten' bullseye says: not on Christmas. we need to spend time with our families. so on the 27th then?

Sakura ;;draw me a heart ;;smile for me says: sounds fine to me

New flavour: Beef Stew Ramen grin says: sure

Hina white lily says: neji and I are fine with it

Shikamaru aka Shi-kun -cough-notcuteino-cough- says: whatever

Ino says: thumbs up for me

SasukE says: then it's settled. the 27th. we're going to have to take two cars. who's going to drive besides me? oh and not tenten

Tenten' bullseye says: HEY!

SasukE says: we're concerned for our safety on getting there and back. -grin-

Neji says: I will.

SasukE says: okay, neji and myself will drive and we'll pick you guys up at 12 on the 27th.

They all agreed and chatted for a bit longer until it had gotten late and logged off. All were excited about the upcoming day at the lodge. Oh the fun they were going to have!

* * *

I'm sure you're all excited to read what's going to happen at the ski lodge. So let's do a little time skip and go ahead to the 27th of December. 

A muffled sound of an alarm clock rang out. A low moan came out from under the pillows and then a blonde haired hair ball popped up from under the covers.

"Ahhh shut it." it yawned and smacked the poor alarm into oblivion.

Two hours later…

"Man that was one heck of a night's sleep!" the well awakened Naruto smiled as he got up from under the covers.

"Jeez, I'm forgetting to turn off that stupid alarm. It's not like I have anywhere…important…to go…."

_Crap_

In a flash Naruto jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of baggy cargoes, white long sleeved t-shirt that said "Quick Silver", a collared black and orange sweater, socks and his black skater shoes. The process took oh about ten seconds. Why? He had those clothes on underneath his pajamas. Odd…

"Okay…clothes…toothbrush…ramen…" he muttered as he stuffed his things into a duffel bag. When he was done he looked around his room checking to make sure he had everything, but he had this nagging feeling in his heart that he was forgetting something. Finally he spotted the object.

"Whew, good thing I remembered. Wouldn't want to forget you would I?" he grinned and patted the little box gently. Naruto looked over to the clock. It read 11:55 a.m.

"GAH! I STILL HAVEN'T EATEN YET! SCRAP THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN BRUSHED MY TEETH!"

He rushed intohis bathroom and brushed his teeth probably taking out a few while doing since he was doing it with such force because he was in such a rush. After that he didn't have time left for food.

"Dammit!" A light bulb suddenly appeared.

A grin crept onto his face.

"Neji never said I couldn't eat in his car."

He ran over to the kitchen and quickly prepared some ramen and put it in a thermos. After grabbing a bottle of water to wash down the ramen he headed out the door finding that Neji and Sasuke's car was already parked outside his house.

"Loser hurry up and get in!" shouted Sasuke impatiently pointing over to Neji's car. In the seat next to him was Sakura who was laughing. Naruto walked over to the back of Neji's car and opened up the trunk and threw in his duffel bag. As he reached the side door to open it, Neji was eyeing the thermos in his hand.

"Naruto…"

"Yes Neji?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"What's in there." he questioned pointing to the metal cylinder in Naruto's hand knowing very well what was inside it.

"Oh this?" Naruto asked holding it up. "It's my thermos!"

"I know that much, but what's in it." Neji hissed.

"Ramen."

"Get it out."

"Why!"

"No eating in my car."

Tenten, who was sitting next to Neji, slowly lowered the half eaten apple from her mouth and tried to hide it inside her open jacket.

"What! You never said that before! Besides, Tenten's eating an apple."

Tenten shot Naruto a look and then sheepishly looked up at her boyfriend.

"What? You never said anything like that to me before." she said grinning a bit.

"Yah well you're different. The idiot over here's going to spill it."

Tenten happily took her apple out from its hiding spot and munched on it once again.

"That's not fair!"

"Neji…why not just let Naruto eat it this once. I mean he probably hasn't had breakfast yet." Hinata said trying to persuade her cousin.

"No."

"Neji come on. He must be starving."

"I am I am!"

"No."

"Neji," came Tenten's voice.

"He's going to ruin the inside!"

"Just this once?"

"…"

"Besides, we should get going."

"Fine." he grumbled. Who could resist those chocolate brown eyes?

"Yay!"

Hinata smiled. She hoped Naruto wouldn't screw this up.

"Hyuuga! Are you ready?" asked an impatient Sasuke who was shouting in his car to the rolled down window.

Neji nodded, turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Three hours later… 

All of them stretched and yawned when they got out of the car, except for the drivers of course. Sakura was amazed at what she saw. The hills were beautiful, the views were breath taking, fresh northern air (is there such thing? lol) in her nose and the lodge.

When they walked in, it looked so cozy. The walls were a dark shade of green with wooden floors. Pictures were hung on the walls and carpet was spread around. Couches lined in the living rooms where a wide screen T.V. sat. A coffee table was put in between.

Then there was the kitchen. It was a cooks dream. The stainless steel refrigerator, the counters, pots and pans. Everything a chef could dream of was there!

Every part of the house was beautiful and cozy. Though there was only one teensy problem.

"What do you mean there's only four rooms!" shouted the girls.

"Well originally there were only four rooms. The time Ino, Tenting and Hinata came, all three took one room which left us four guys to share one room or two go on the couch." explained Shikamaru.

The girls grumbled.

"Now what!"

"Well…the guys can share one room again or sleep on the couch?" suggested Hinata.

"Come on, we're mature enough to share aren't we?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm fine with sharing a room." said Tenten calmly.

"Yeah well that's because you WANT to sleep next to Neji." snorted Sakura.

Tenten turned bright red.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about!" she spluttered.

Neji looked at her and turned red as well. He certainly didn't mind sharing a room either. Especially if the roommate was Tenten.

They all looked at Tenten then at Neji. A grin crept up into their faces.

"Okay, I propose, shove Neji and Tenten into a room together period. Case closed no arguments THERE!" Naruto said all in once breath.

"Good call. But now there's only three bedrooms left."

"Oh stop being baby's and pick roommates" Neji grunted.

"But they have cooties!"

"What the…"

"Cooties?"

"What grade are you in? No less how old are you now? Sixteen! You think about COOTIES still?"

"I got my cootie shot!" Hinata shouted.

They all looked at her.

"Okay…."

"Just pick a damn roommate already."

"No!"

"Neji pick for them because this isn't going anywhere." Tenten muttered to him. He nodded.

"Okay, since you all can't pick. I'll do it." Neji told them.

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Better make this good!"

Neji and Tenten smirked. Oh this was going to be much fun.

"Okay, first off. You can't trade with anyone no matter what. Got that?" Tenten said.

They nodded.

"Second, no complaining."

"Third, you can't blame us for your chosen roommates!"

"Just pick already!"

Neji took in a deep breath and…

"ShikamaruInoSasukeSakuraHinataNaruto."

"What?"

"We didn't catch that."

"Slower dimwit!"

"I said, Shikamaru and Ino, Sasuke and Sakura, and Hinata and Naruto." Though he hated pairing his cousin off with the idiot. There was no choice.

"And Naruto, don't do ANYTHING to my cousin."

"Yeah whatever."

"What did you say?"

"I mean, yes Mr. Don't-Rape-My-Cousin. I'm not like that and you know it!"

Neji's lips thinned and he looked at Naruto one last time, grabbed Tenten's hand and marched up the stairs to their new room.

"My, this is odd." Sakura said.

"Yep." agreed Ino.

"So should we go up now?"

"It is pretty late."

They all trudged up the stairs and one by one they went into their respective rooms.

"Good night guys, see you tomorrow." yawned Sakura.

They nodded and closed the door.

_Alone in one room with Sasuke…_ thought Sakura as she closed the door. She walked into the room and saw only ONE bed. Now there's TWO people and ONE bed. Oh my they've run into a rut.

"What are you standing there for, aren't you going to sleep?" his cold voice asked her.

"There's only um…one bed."

"..."

"I'd feel uncomfortable with both ofus sleeping in ONE bed."

"…"

"And maybe one of us should sleep on the floor?" she ended sheepishly.

"What's your point…"

Sakura fell anime style.

_This guy is so dense._

"Never mind!"

"Whatever."

Sakura walked towards the bathroom located in the room to change into her pajamas. When Sasuke heard the door's lock click he quickly and quietly went over to his bag and took out arectangular box, checking to make sure it was okay. (Can you guess what it's for? XD)

He sighed in relief.

"It didn't break." he muttered.

"What didn't break?"

Sasuke whipped his head around and saw Sakura standing there clad in her blue pajama bottoms with teddy bear imprints and a white tank top. He flushed red seeing her dressed like that and immediately but carefully shoved the little box back where it came from.

"Er um nothing?"

"What was that behind your back?"

"It was nothing."

"Aw but I thought I saw something!"

"It's nothing now forget about it." he snapped.

Sakura was a little taken back.

"Don't have to snap at me." she told him.

Sasuke glared at her and marched his way into the bathroom. A few minutes later the sound of water was heard.

Sakura made her way to the bed. It was a king sized bed, made for two, just for two. It irked her that she would have to share a bed with him. Not that she didn't want to. But it would still be weird.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'll just go on the floor on is own."

_Nooo don't go on the floor! Uh…I mean…go on the floor? Gah stupid thoughts!_

Images of her and Sasuke sleeping together started to flood her mind when she got into the bed and snuggled into the covers.

"GAH GET THEM OUT!"

Sasuke who was in the shower but out since he finished heard her and thought something bad had happened to her so he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist (takes deep breath because this stupid run-on sentence is so friggin long) and ran out of the bathroom as if he was on fire.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she turned a deep shade of red that it clashed with her hair. Meekly she nodded slowly.

_Ohmigawd! Hot body!_

"Jeez don't scare me like that." She heard him mutter when he headed back towards the bathroom.

Again she snuggled into the covers. This time images of Sasuke's bare chest were in her mind. Tsk tsk Sakura why are you thinking like that!

She groaned and slammed her head into the pillows and let out a deep sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep. When Sasuke was done in the bathroom she was fast asleep. This was the second no fourth time (chapters 4, 5 and 9) he's seen her sleeping. Oh how beautiful she was! He tip toed (Can you picture him doing that? Haha) over to her and watched her sleeping form until he got tired. Quietly he slipped in next to her and stroked her cheek until he fell asleep.

* * *

"AH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" shouted Naruto at the top of his longs. 

"IDIOT! SHUT-UP! YOU'RE GOING TO CAUSE AN AVALANCHE!" shrieked Ino.

"Both of you shut-up. You're going to both cause an avalanche." said a bored Shikamaru.

They were at the top of the moderate level skier's hill. All of them were equipped with their proper gear and dressed warmly. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were the skiers. Sakura,Sasuke, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru were well the snowboarders.

"Okay so our plan right now is to try and stick together as a group. If we can't then we'll meet back at the lodge at 4." explained Sakura.

"Okay, but what if we can't make it at 4?" asked Naruto.

"How can you not, we're all going to be here."

"I don't know. Just what if?"

"Then make it happen!" she shouted.

"There goes another avalanche…" they all said in unison.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Yeah okay let's just get going. We haven't got all day!" exclaimed Ino excitedly.

Slowly they made their way to edge of the hill and each of them went down.

"HAHA I'M KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!" screamed Naruto to the top of his lungs. And down he went on his skis.

"Naruto! Watch where you're going!"

"You're going to fast!"

"Dobe! You're going to hit people!"

"Troublesome."

"Haha! Look at me! I'm the greatest!"

"NARUTO W-WATCH OUT FOR THAT…tree…" Hinata called out to him.

"Too late."

SPLAT

Naruto smacked against the tree and his arms and legs were now sticking out in front. (Like those cartoons when they go splat against trees) A few minutes later he peeled off the tree and landed on the snow with a thump.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Tenten worriedly.

"Tch how bothersome."

"Dobe, it's your fault not watching where you were going."

"Ahhhhhh…." groaned Naruto as he rubbed his aching head.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked him sitting down next to him.

"I think so…"

Hinata put an arm around him to help him get up. Naruto gratefully accepted her help and slid his arm around her waist to fully support himself better.

A vein began popping out of Neji's forehead when he saw him cousin and the idiot that close.

"Naruto…" he began.

"Yeah what."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he bellowed out and with his fist he banged it on top of his head. And down went Naruto like a sack of potatoes.

"Jeez Neji, did you have to be that harsh?" his girlfriend asked him while shaking her head.

"He was touching her."

"Neji you don't have to be so protective with me when I'm with Naruto."

Steam was ejecting out of his ears and heat was radiating around his body. All that was left around his snowboard was a tiny little lake.

"I think Naruto should get some rest." suggested Shikamaru.

"Hinata can you take him back to the lodge?" asked Sakura innocently adding a wink.

Hinata flushed a bit and nodded her head slowly.

More snow melting….

"Okay so we'll see you guys later!"

"And hurry! Neji's going to flood this place soon!" added Tenten which earned herself a glare.

* * *

(OHMIGEEE! NARUHINA FLUFF! XD) 

It took them both quite a while to get back to the lodge. Naruto was limping and Hinata had to slow down so he wouldn't get hurt more. When they finally arrived they were shocked beyond belief.

"We have no key." Hinata said recovering from her shock of not having a key.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"Ohhh crap…"

"We're locked out of the house! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" sobbed Hinata. (So very OOC! XD)

"Hinata? Don't worry! We won't die…I think…"

Great words of encouragement Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm getting scared. What if they never come back and then we'll be stuck here FOREVER!"

Naruto sweat dropped. Man, this girl was totally freaking out over something as silly as this.

"Hinata, don't worry. They'll come back and we won't die." he reassured her. Slowly he limped towards the small girl.

"I'm cold Naruto." she said quietly.

"Eh?"

"I said I'm kind of cold. My jacket's kind of thin because I'd get hot while skiing."

Naruto stared at her and without a second thought, took of his own jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

"N-Naruto?" she gasped.

"Well, I wouldn't want you catching hypothermia would I? Plus Neji would kill me." he chuckled.

"Aren't you going to be cold though?"

"Nope. Not unless you don't hug me." he grinned.

Hinata squealed. Well not squeal but squeaked. So Hinata squeaked.

"Hmmm? You want little ol me to die?" Naruto teased.

Hinata shook her head furiously.

"Good!" With that Naruto took his chance and hugged the poor girl on the very spot.

"Ahhhh!" Poor Hinata, her face was so red you'd think it'd explode.

"N-Naruto, I-I-"

"Hmm?" he snickered and nuzzled his head against her.

Hinata found herself not being able to speak. She was shocked. Naruto hugging her? Sure he had before, but this one felt different. Hinata felt a shift of weight and found herself being pulled down to the ground. There, Naruto manuvered himself so she was sitting in front of him between his legs.

_I think…I should give it to her now…_

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

_I can't believe she hadn't noticed it yet._

Slowly he reached inside the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small white box. He had put it in her jacket last night so he wouldn't forget where he put it or lose it later on. Though there was a risk it might've been broken, he knew that she always had a sense of staying out of danger so he trusted her.

Taking out the box he gently placed it in her open hands. She was shocked. A box? A small white box?

_IS HE PROPOSING?_

Wild thoughts ran though her head until it made her dizzy.

"Open it." he urged.

Hinata nodded and shakily opened the box. Slowly a bracelet started to appear. She gasped.

"N-Naruto…"

"Do you like it?" his voice serious.

The bracelet was of white gold with crystals forming lilies around it. Hinata carefully pulled it out of the box and examined it. Indeed it was beautiful. It looked expensive as well.

Hinata was silent. It worried Naruto.

_Maybe she doesn't like it…_ His heart fell a thousand feet.

"It's beautiful…" he finally heard her whisper.

"You really shouldn't have." she quietly said to him as she fingered the crystals.

"I wanted to. It was the prettiest one there and I knew I had to get it for you."

Hinata blushed a little upon hearing his comment.

"Give me your wrist."

Hinata lifted up her arm and Naruto took to bracelet out of her hands. Slowly he put it around her wrist and clasped it together.

"Thank you." she whispered. Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it."

After a few moments Hinata settled herself back in his arms and both were contently silent.

* * *

"How do you think he is?" Ino asked them worried about the loud mouth. 

"I mean he did hit the tree pretty hard."

"He'll be fine Ino, he didn't break anything so he's probably left with bruises and a minor sprain." assured Shikamaru.

"You'd better be right." she huffed.

Already it was getting late and they were trudging their aching legs towards the lodge. Everything went perfectly fine…until Sakura tumbled and sprained her wrist. But other than that it was fine.

It was unusually silent between them today. Maybe it was because of Naruto not being there. He always seemed to brighten everything up. But most likely it was because of the room sharing incident.

Most of the silence was between Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them wouldn't tell them anything on what happened the night before. It was a secret both needed to keep because if it got out Sakura's life would be in danger and Sasuke would be humiliated for eternity.

So what really happened? I'm going to tell you so shhh keep it a secret.

Well Sakura had ASSUMED Saskue would take INITIATIVE and sleep on the floor by himself. But Sasuke had none of that whatsoever and had climbed into the ONE bed. In the middle of the night it was unfortunate that Sakura woke up. Well if she woke up then or in the morning I don't think it would've made a big difference.

She found it strange she couldn't move. She was constricted. It was oddly warmer that usual, especially around her neck. She tried to turn over but to no avail. Finally she resorted in the elbow blow. With one hard jab she heard a grunt behind her. She felt that the constriction had loosened and she finally wriggled free…until something shot out and grabbed her again. Sakura gave off a tiny scream and turned around only to find her face was on someone's chest.

Her eyes widened when she looked up. She panicked. Sasuke was practically squishing her and it was like they were a couple or something sleeping in the SAME bed and being hugged TIGHTLY.

Immediately she started to thrash around like a dying fish. This resulted in various punches in Sasuke. With one last hard kick he flew across the room and onto the floor. Okay so he didn't fly across the room, he just rolled of the bed with a big loud THUD. And so goes the story on how Sakura and Sasuke slept together and how his ass got kicked by a girl.

After that…ohh big fight. Which ended up with words hurting each other and a few bruises and this was all because of a little silly thing.

"Hey is that Naruto there outside?" wondered Tenten outloud.

"Weren't they suppose to be inside?" added Sakura finally speaking up.

"Uh oh…" Shikamaru said.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru pointed his finger towards the door.

Hinata in Naruto's arms both of them resting their eyes. What a beautiful sight…except for Neji.

Neji stormed over and glowered at them.

"Neji…how about you not beating him up to a bloody pulp?" Tenten asked trying to calm down her boyfriend.

"Naruto!" he barked out loud.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw her cousin standing right before her eyes. She squeaked and immediately shot up elbowing Naruto in the process.

"Owwww…" Naruto groaned.

"Na-ru-to…" Neji growled out.

Naruto looked at him. Fear in his eyes….afraid…very afraid….

Run for your life Naruto!

"Here we go again…" sighed Shikamaru.

And off went Naruto speeding away though we don't know why since he hurt himself, followed by a steaming pissed off Neji with the uber humungalicious (Remember that in the last chapter? xD) butcher knife.

"BUT WE DIDN'T HAVE THE KEY!"

"LIAR!"

* * *

th And so after that little incident which resulted in more injuries on Naruto, they had a quiet dinner of salad and pasta with ice cream for dessert. 

Which ends up here in the gift exchange. Well I'm just going to speed up the process of them exchanging gifts with each other to when the couples er boys give the girls gifts because we're all dying to know.

"Come on Neji! Just give it to her already!" Sakura whined. Impatient she was, dying to know what Neji got Tenten. Neji coloured slightly and pulled out a neatly wrapped box and handed it to the girl.

Slowly Tenten unwrapped the present with excitement. A head…arms…a stomach…legs…

"Ahh! It's so cuteeee!" she exclaimed and hugged the stuffed teddy. She jumped when sound erupted from it.

"Hug me Tenten hug me! Kiss me! I love youuuuu!" it said to her.

"Odd…" Tenten said. She pressed it again and put her ear closer to the bear.

Neji's face was turning redder…

"Hug me Tenten hug me! Kiss me! I love youuuuu!"

Muffled sounds could be heard from the background of the recording.

"Hey Neji! What are you doing here!" a voice asked which sounded strangely like Naruto's.

"What's that your holding?" a lazy voice came.

"Shut-up." hissed Neji.

"Heh, Hyuuga you're hiding something from us."

"Hey is that thing recording us?"

"Ha, I wonder what it says!"

"DIE!"

Crash

Bang

Stab...wait a minute..stab?

The recording stopped.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THERE!" Naruto shouted out loud.

Neji's face was so red now it looked like a tomato.

Tenten smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's adorable Neji. I love it." she whispered to him in his ear.

Neji's blushing faded and he wrapped his arms around the girl who was holding the bear tenderly near her chest.

"You're turn." Neji said coolly to the lazy ass.

"Tch, how troublesome."

Shikamaru pulled out a box similar to Naruto's and handed it to Ino who accepted it. Opening up the box, a necklace was in view. It was made of silver and a heart with an arrow through dangled on the end. Ino's eyes glittered with joy. She latched herself on Shikamaru and thanked him.

"Ohhh Thank! It's so beautiful! I love it!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek on his arm.

"Ino! Hey! Get off me!" he told her desperately trying to get the blonde off him.

"Ehhh! You're no fun!"

"Troublesome." he mumbled giving up. He'd never win anyways.

"Oi Sasuke, it's-" Naruto started.

"Sasuke?"

He had stepped out of the room.

"Sasuke?" the others called again.

Silence

"He's probably in his room." commented Neji.

"But why?"

"I'll go and check up on him." Sakura said slowly.

"Okay Sakura."

"Bring the bastard back down!"

"Be quick!"

Sakura smiled at them and headed up the stairs to where the two shared a room.

* * *

Sasuke froze. The door opened. Sakura stepped in. He straightened his back but didn't turn around to face her. 

"Why'd you leave?" she asked him quietly.

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

"…"

"Are you mad?"

"..No.."

"Then…"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura was a little taken back. He said sorry?

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

_Yeesh, one minute he's soft and nice the next he's got that stick up his ass again._

"Um…do you want to go back downstairs? They're all waiting…"

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"I have…something to give you…"

He turned around to face her and motioned her to come towards him. Confused she walked over to him wondering what he had in store for her. Her eyes wandered to where his arms were…behind his back.

_What is he hiding?_

When she was right in front of him he took out the item he was hiding. It was a medium sized rectangular box wrapped in silver paper with multiple bows tied around giving it an elegant look. Sakura looked at him.

"It's for you."

Hesitantly she took the box. It looked too beautiful to open.

With careful hands she hesitantly unwrapped it bit by bit; slowly revealing what was wrapped up. Sasuke was nervous while she was doing that. Afraid she wouldn't like the gift.

A small gasp was heard. He looked down at her. A glass case was uncovered. Inside was a single crystal rose coloured in a light shade of pink for the petals. The stem was clear with no hint of colour. In the box words were engraved in it. (Which I will not say what was, because even I don't know. xD I couldn't think of anything.) Oh how delicate it looked. How beautiful.

"Do you…do you like it?" Sasuke nervously asked.

Sakura looked at him and back down again. Gently she placed it down next to him. She broke into a small smile and hugged him on the spot.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous. It's beautiful. Thank you." she said to him.

He brought his arms around her engulfing her body in his warmth.

"Sasuke?" her voice was muffled.

"Hm?"

"It's okay. I-I actually didn't really mind…" she said timidly.

He smirked.

"And I'm sorry for hurting you…" she ended.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

She looked at the said boy. His expression was unreadable.

"As long as you don't do it again." he said to her.

She grinned back up at him and nodded.

"So we both forgive each other?"

"Aa."

She settled in his arms once again content. Happy that they had both forgotten about the incident the night before. Happy…for just being right here in the moment…

* * *

**Oh my gawd. Sorry for really late update. I went on afreakin writers block trying to finish this chapter. Plus exams and I think I failed the math one. But it'll be okay cause I can take it again next semester. But let's hope I at least pass with a 50! As you may have noticed I've dropped the -chan and -kun's off everyone's name. I found it really annoying when typing it and I kept forgetting where it would go. Confuzzlement. Blah I'll be taking off japanese sayings in this fic becuase I'm turning to find them annoying as well. Well...except for teme and dobe. So those will be just the minor changes.**

**This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and in my opinion sucked A LOT. If I have time when I'm done this, I'll re-write it. Starting after this chapter, I'll probably update like my butt's on overdrive again. Like update every one or two weeks. I thought of something really good to add to this. So yay! **

**Please pray for me that I passed math this year! Cause I'm freaking panicking. T.T **

**Rachel**


	14. Love is in the Air Part I

**Yay, yet another chapter from me! The little potato head, RACHEL! Man, I have these insane eating patterns at the moment. Well it's not really a pattern, it's more like what I eat. I mean, I've been eating a lot of chips, candy, chocolate…you name it if it's junk crap. **

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! Er about the comment stuff, I don't think I'll reply to them one by one but more like into one big smooshed paragraph. There was one thing that might have confused some people about last chapter. When I said I didn't like how this turned out, I meant the chapter not the story. Sorry for the confusion! I guess I forgot to type on chapter. Lol I remember there was one review who said something about the Emily Rose thing. When I read that review, it freaked the heck out of me. Lol I watched the movie too but it wasn't that scary. It was just her possessed voice that was disturbing. And when I read the review it brought back those images of her dead and eating bugs. –dies- **

**A lot of people said they liked the fluff parts, thank you! I kind of got stuck with it…trying hard not to make it so sudden. But I think I failed at the sudden part. T.T Another one said my grammar and stuff was good. Thanks about that too. I've found the light and I edit my stuff. Lol Turns out I have a lot of typos at times, but they seem less frequent nowadays.**

**Like I said, I'll have to work my tiny little bum off to finish this because I'm very eager to add a little more to it. I guess you could say a sequel. WOOHOO! I hope it'll be good! **

**Start of second semester. I have all hard subjects except of Info Tech. This might mean I won't be able to update my other stories often because updating one is hard and having these ideas comes out rarely now. Makes me sad. GAH WHAT'S HAPPENEING TO MY BRAINNNN! B-R-A-I-N! Aha I was going to spell out Brian. Lol Which reminds me, one time in grade seven or eight we had this science field trip. We had to wear name tags, my friend Brian was in my class at the time, the teacher spelled his name wrong and his tag read "Brain". Oh my, what a fit of laughter I went into. Poor him, he had to wear the tag with "Brain" because there weren't any extras left.**

**Wow my French skills suck. For a second in French class today I thought mardi (means Tuesday) was March so I screamed out the answer. Stupid move man. I'm having a little trouble on how to get Sakura and Sasuke together without making it too rushed. So hard, but I'll think of it. Hopefully…**

**Any who, enough of my ranting. Be shocked by the fluffy goodness of mushyness in these next two chapters! Or maybe just the next chapter. xD You know what's coming up! Valentines Day! A two part chapter to celebrate this special day for all those love birds! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: What? What made you think I owned Naruto? If I did surely the world would have already ended and I was declared god! Which will never happen…

* * *

**

**Love is in the Air Part I**

Can you smell it? I can. The smell of the sweet aroma of romance blooming. The smell of sweet innocent couples confessing their love to each other. How sweet don't you agree? But there's one teensy weensy problem. Some people are just too dense to notice this. Like who? Sasuke.

"SASUKE! GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?"

"SASUKE YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"I LOVE YOU! GO OUT WITH ME?"

Sasuke slammed his pretty face on his desk with a loud -squish-...Squish? Okay whatever...Shikamaru and the others gave him an odd look. With a sigh he looked up at them and groaned again when the screaming fan girls erupted in shrieks and hollers like little banshees wailing like no tomorrow.

"Wow…they've taken obsession to the next step." Naruto said as he looked at them in awe.

Apparently they were fighting over a strand of hair that was supposedly supposed to be Sasuke's. But in reality it was actually a broken antenna of a cockroach. Gross much?

"I hate this time of year. I swear!" he gritted out in annoyance.

"What's provoking them?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

They all looked at her in shock. Did she not know what time of the year it was?

"Earth to Sakura! Don't you know what week this is?" Ino questioned her friend in disbelief.

"Ino, lay off her. She's still kind of new to this…I think…" Shikamaru said to the blonde girl thoughtfully.

"But it's kind of obvious no?"

Neji sighed at them and then spoke up.

"Valentines Day."

Who knew that two simple words would cause so much havoc in the world. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed scowl.

"Say that word again and die. D-I-E DIE!"

They all winced. He sure had this odd hatred towards this special holiday. But who could blame him?

"What happens on the week?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke banged his head on the desk again and the others slapped their hands to their foreheads.

"Listen up and listen up good forehead girl!" Ino said to her sternly.

"Hey don't call me that pig!"

"Just listen!"

"On the week of Valentines Day, our dear Sasuke is pestered by his rabid with rabies fan girls. This includes the usual declaration of their love to him, asking him to take them out, and cat fights of who will win his heart etcetera." Hinata explained.

Sakura looked at them and yawned.

"But more than usual." added Tenten.

"With 100 percent more fighting goodness!" Neji said with a ping to his teeth which is very out of character for him!

"Is that it?"

They looked at her dumbfounded.

"Whatever, I'll just get back to my book. You guys can go talk about it."

They looked at her again.

"Well, at least she's not asking questions anymore." Tenten said.

"You know what?" Naruto spoke aloud.

"What?"

"Maybe we could solve Sasuke's fan girl problem this year."

"How? Even if he doesn't go, those losers still try and persuade him into going." Neji pointed out.

"We were an odd number back then remember?" Naruto snickered mischievously.

"Ohhh! I think I know where this is going!" squealed Tenten.

"So what's your plan Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"What plan? What are you talking about again?"

They sweat dropped. His attention span was as much as a fly's.

"You're idea on getting his stupidbanshees away moron." Neji said in a dead pan voice.

"Oh yeah that! And I am NOT a moron!"

With the words "getting" "die" "banshees/fan girls" and "away" Sasuke's head immediately shot up like a spring toy.

"They're going to die? YES!" Sasuke laughed manically.

"What is he talking about…" Ino said slowly a bit creeped out.

"He's mistaking our words with his own thoughts." Shikamaru told them.

"We're going to help you drive away those fan girls Uchiha."

"How so?"

With that, Naruto jumped and whispered his plan to them.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The girls smiled and nodded. Shikamaru just said his usual "whatever" and Neji was stoic as ever.

"Oh hellll no!" Sasuke shouted.

"There's no way in hell am I going!"

"Well it's better than being pestered." Tenten said with her eyes twinkling.

"Plus if they see you with someone, they'll surely back off." added Ino.

Sasuke considered this for a while.

"No."

"Aww come on!" whined Naruto.

"There are eight of us now, so it'll be fine." Hinata pointed out.

"No."

"Suck it up Uchiha. Which is better, being raped or just going there without being possibly touched."

Oh that hit a cord. Sasuke did not want to be raped. Especially by those things called girls.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Good! Now all we have to do is tell Sakura!" Naruto cheerfully said.

"Oh boy." Shikamaru said quietly under his breath.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" 

"So you can protect Sasuke from his groupies and have a good time!" Tenten told her.

Sakura scowled.

"Besides, it's no fun if you go alone to a dance right?"

Sakura sighed.

"I guess your right Hinata."

At the moment Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were on the phone doing a three-way.

"What time do you have to be there at anyways?" Tenten asked her.

"At 7 I think…"

"Sakura shouldn't you be going now? It's already 6:50." Hinata spoke up.

"Are you serious?" Sakura nearly screamed into her cell phone.

"Ow, ow, ow." Tenten said over and over again.

"Please warn us when you're going to do that Sakura!"

"Sorry Hinata, Tenten! But I really have to go! Bye!"

With that she flipped her phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket. In a rush she dashed out of the house and ran straight towards where the Uchiha's resided. Half way through she checked her watch.

"Crap. I'll just have to run faster then!"

After what seemed like ages, she finally managed to reach the house, out of breath but still at the house. Slowly she staggered towards the door panting and rang the bell. She waited there for a minute or so. When she was about to ring it again, the door opened revealing a very good looking Sasuke.

Oh him wearing all black just made himself look even cuter than ever. His black turtle neck and black jeans. Sakura had to keep herself from drowning in her own drool…kind of gross when you think about it…

Seeing him she straightened up right away and began to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"Running late?" the Uchiha grinned.

"Shut up." Sakura said returning his grin.

"Come in, I'll just be a minute. Need to get something first."

Sakura nodded and headed inside of his home, following from behind.

"Wait here." he instructed.

With another nod, he walked up the stairs going up every other step. Humming to herself, Sakura wandered around the main hallway, stopping to look at the framed pictures, pieces of furniture and other décor. While looking at the pictures, she found herself staring at a particular one. She didn't seem to see it anywhere before in his home. This one was framed in a simple silver border.

Gently she picked it up and observed each person in the photograph. One was an older woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. Her raven hair reached her back and her black eyes sparkled with happiness. Sakura trailed her eyes on the arm that was around the woman's shoulder. His face was stern but held a content expression of happiness. His hair was also raven coloured. Lines as though showing weariness were under his eyes.

Her eyes then wandered down to the other two in the picture. One she picked out as Sasuke. He was showing a small hint of a smile and looked about to be in his younger teen years. (I guess about thirteen.) Next to him was a similar looking boy. Almost like his mirror reflection. But this one was older, much older. He too had lines under his eyes but they were not through weariness…but just there. The boy was holding a slight smirk and smile. Though it was quite hard to tell if it was either one.

After looking at the photograph for a few more minutes she set it back down to where it originally was. When she placed it back down she felt a presence behind her.

"Sasuke you're ready…now…" she said as she turned around finding herself face to face with the mirror reflection of the young boy.

"It's been quite a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?"

Sakura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. This was the man before her that almost tried to kiss her! (See chapter 4)

"Hm? Nothing to say after how long we've not seen each other?"

Sakura snapped out of her little daze and glared at him.

"I have nothing to say to someone like you." she sneered.

"Oh why the cold and harsh words?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Sakura looked straight into his eyes, noticing his smirk. Her eyes widened a bit when he started to advance towards her.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned him, starting to panic a little.

His smirk grew wider as her back hit the wall. Sakura wanted to get away, but she was trapped. No way out.

"Hm such a shame Sasuke hasn't even done anything yet."

"What do you mean."

His towering figure hovered over her small one. He bent towards her, leaning his head closer to her face. She felt his hot breath on her skin making her shiver.

"P-please stop Itachi." she stuttered out.

Her scent overwhelmed his senses. Sweet like strawberries with a mix of fresh autumn air. (Is that a scent? xD) It was almost pure. No…not almost, it _was_ pure.

Itachi chuckled. He was going to have fun with his little brother's so called friend or so his own new play thing. Itachi lifted his head higher and their lips were just a mere millimeter apart. Softly he brushed his own lips on hers.

Sakura's eyes widened even bigger.

_My first kiss…_

With that, Itachi pressed his lips again on hers but this time harder. (Ahh ItaSaku lovee!) His kiss was hard and bruising. The girl he was ravaging didn't know what to do. But she felt like melting into his arms even though it was wrong.

His tongue swept across her bottom lip, wanting access into her mouth. Sakura kept her mouth shut, but only opened it when she felt him bite on her bottom lip. His tongue entered her mouth in a swift motion. It explored the walls of her cavern (I couldn't think of anything besides mouth…T.T) and played around until he pulled away letting her breathe.

Again he smirked. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

"I presume you liked that?" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she blushed a bit.

"Just get off of me!" she snapped. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him away. Or at least tried too. He began to place kisses on her neck making her shiver and feel unexplainable pleasures. She could feel him sucking and nipping her delicate skin, making her almost want to moan. But before she could a voice angrily beat her to it.

"What are you doing to her!"

This was her chance. Immediately she shoved Itachi off her.

"S-Sasuke!"

Her voice was shaky and more high pitched than usual showing her nervousness.

"I was just…having fun…" his dear older brother drawled out with a slight smile on his lips.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" the younger Uchiha seethed.

"I already did." the other answered simply.

"I-I…" Sakura seemed to stutter out.

"Don't you dare touch the things that belong to me."

"Since when did she ever belong to you?"

A wider smile adorned Itachi's face. A small chuckle of amusement was heard as he headed out of the hallway.

Sasuke was silent but continued to glare at his brother.

"Sasuke…" a small quiet voice called out to him.

"We should go now…"

He looked at her and began to head towards to doorway. Sakura stood there dumbfounded.

_What just happened…_

The whole situation just replayed in her mind. She shivered a bit remembering how Itachi had kissed her and was shocked about how Sasuke some how claimed her as his.

"Are you coming or not." his cold voice called out to her.

Sakura immediately walked towards the boy and both exited the area.

* * *

As they approached the school from the parking lot, the loud music could be heard booming. The wind blew Sakura's hair around, whipping it all over the place. 

"Thank god I wore these jeans." she muttered.

The ride to the school was a silent one. A very uncomfortable silence to be exact. It had made Sakura very nervous. What was Sasuke thinking. What did he think about the incident. It was driving her crazy!

So she had decided once they were in the open air she would confront him and ask.

Here she was, open air!

_Okay. Breathe in and out, in and out! You can do this Sakura. Just ask him!_

"Sa-"

"Pretend it never happened."

"Wha?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Uh…sure?"

Again Sasuke rolled his eyes but this time smiled a bit.

"Come on let's go." With that, he offered her his arm.

Sakura looked at him in confusion.

_Isn't he mad?_

It was as if he had read her mind or something because he looked at her again and told her,

"No I'm not mad. Now come on."

Smiling a bit she took his out stretched arm and both headed inside the gym.

As they entered the gym, people began to look at them. Murmurs and whispers were going traveling through the area about the both of them together. Sasuke smirked in triumph to the girls who were giving the pink haired girl malicious glares.

_Ha! Take that you bitches! Maybe that idiots plan really will work!_

"Jeez, about time you both arrived." Naruto said to them as they walked closer towards the table where the others were seated.

"Hn."

"Ah, sorry! We just kind of…got held back."

"It's alright. You didn't miss much anyways." Hinata piped up.

"Ha! See bastard, it worked! They're staying away from you now!" grinned Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut-up."

"He just won't admit defeat." sighed Neji.

Tenten giggled and snuggled into the arms of the coffee haired boy. He openly let her do it but raised an eyebrow.

"So what is it this time?"

"Aw, can't a girl friend just cuddle with her boy friend?"

Neji's eye brow twitched.

"Seriously."

"Dance with me. I've already requested a song."

"I don't dance."

"But Neji! Please? It's only once a year! Besides no one can see you dance, it's so dark!" she pouted cutely.

_Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her eyes. DON'T LOOK AT HER EYES!_

All of them were looking at the pair with interest.

"I give him two seconds."

"Nah, not even."

Silence…

"AGGHHH I LOOKED IN HER EYES DAMMIT!"

"He looked."

Poor Neji, being dragged to the dance floor with a happy Tenten. A slow song had begun playing. Couples and other people began to pair off.

"Shikamaru…"

"No Ino."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"You're no fun!"

"I know."

"Fine! I'll just ask someone else then!"

Just in time because a boy by the name of Keitaro had just happened to come by. Who could resist such a pretty girl? So of course he went over to ask the blonde haired girl to dance and she happily accepted.

Shikamaru didn't care. Of course he didn't. It was Ino, he would never in a million years dance with her even though she's pretty…cute…and….

"STUPID BRAIN!" he shouted and whacked his head with his fists.

Without knowing, he looked over to where Ino was and saw that she was awfully close to the other boy.

"I am not jealous. I am not jealous." he kept repeating over and over again but his blood seemed to boil even more.

"Uh…Hinata, how about you and me take the dance floor before this guy explodes."

Hinata nodded and took the blonde boy's hand.

Shikamaru was now at the edge of his seat, wanting to tear apart the guy limb from limb.

"Look at the way he's holding her like that. Him trying to get her closer…him trying to grab her ass…"

It dawned on him now.

"Wait a minute? GRAB HER ASS?"

_OMFGWTFBBQ? NO ONE DOES THAT TO INO!_

Like a speeding bullet he whisked away through the floor towards the ass grabbing freako.

While Shikamaru was doing that Ino was having a great time with the guy…until…

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Very soft…"

Her blue eyes widened and then turned into slits.

"Why you…" As she was about to punch him away, another fist made it there first.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!"

"Huh?" Ino blinked a few times.

Poor guy…knocked out…man he's weak. Whatever.

"Shikamaru?"

"Who do you think it is, pig."

"H-Hey! You can't call me that!"

He smirked at her.

"Besides what are you doing here, I thought you didn't want to dance." she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest looking away.

"Saving you from that pervert."

"I didn't need saving! I was fine just by myself!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and then…

"Hey what are you doing! Let me go!"

The boy had grabbed Ino by the waist and pulled her towards himself. Once in his arms he began to move around.

"Dancing with you, you idiot. What's it look like?"

Ino blushed prettily and said nothing.

"Heh, thought so."

While the others were dancing, Sakura and Sasuke were having fun doing the opposite. Both of them had begun to talk about random things, which resulted in hysterical laughter. Sakura would be giving Sasuke her sweet smiles and little gestures and in return, his little smirks. I guess you could say it was their way of flirting with each other.

But as they were doing that, a few people at the dance were quite riled up at the site.

"Look at that little bitch, flirting with our Sasuke!" exclaimed one girl.

"God, look at her. What a stupid slut!" agreed another.

Finally the last one snorted.

The three girls were jealous. Yes jealous. Sasuke had never in the history of their school done that with any girl. Or so it seemed.

"She's a witch I tell you."

"She cast a spell on him."

"I bet you she blackmailed him on doing this."

The three sneered and continued cursing and bashing the girl as if she had done them wrong.

"You know what?"

"What is it?"

"We can make her stay away from our dear Sasuke."

"Better yet, drive her out of here. She never belonged here in the first place!"

"Heh, what a great idea! Instead of just one, why not both."

"Oh what fun that'll be!"

The three cackled and howled with laughter. People around them gave them odd looks.

"What are you looking at dick face!" one snapped.

The rest just walked away from them, talking amongst themselves about how crazy the girls were.

"Yes, not only that. Why don't we ruin her night."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"We'll get that little bitch for good."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Maybe that was a bad cliffie…was that even a cliffie? Makes me wonder how I'm getting past English without knowing if it's a cliffhanger or not. Lol**

**I promised! Earlier update this time! I'm thinking about maybe four or five more chapters into this. I'll probably have decided by the next update, which maybe next week unless I get grounded from my report card. Let's just hope I don't! **

**Hope you like this chapter! Please don't hate me for putting in that ItaSaku part in there…though it wasn't really ItaSaku because SAKURA DOESN'T LIKE HIM! Oh yeah, anybody want to help me choose a song for the next chapter? Like a jap. one? I want to use Yuki no Hana by Mika Nakashima but I'm not sure it'll match or not. Or maybe Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki. I need your opinions. Thanks! **

**I think I'm getting overly hyper… Until next time!**

**The girl who just never stopped talking in the first part of the author's notes and it probably took up about a page and oh my god why the heck is this little thing what's it called that thing before you put your name so very frickin long,**

**Rachel**


	15. Love is in the Air Part II End

**Hello my readers! Thank you again for reviewing! It makes me happy that a lot of people enjoy reading this fic! -does happy dance- I decided to reply to the comments one by one again because paragraphs take too much effort. Lol Though that doesn't make much sense. But oh well, I don't really make sense most of the time anyways. **

**Anyone watch the Olympic figure skating? That fall by the Zhang team was so horrible! That must've hurt so bad! But yay, they made second! The Russian team was so good too! I loved the background music. Didn't you? -grin-**

**To all the people regarding the ItaSaku pairing: I'm so sorry! But I just had to ad that in. It was bugging the heck out of me. Lol -gets bricked-**

**Magical Mystic Path Ways****: Lol Thank you for the warning. I'm sorry for keeping people waiting, but I have other work to do. -dies-**

**Kurenai Chinoumi****: Aha that made me laugh. Get run over by a car? One day my math teacher didn't show up and everyone was happy. Nearing the end of class, he still hadn't shown up. I said that I hope he gets run over by a truck. My friend heard me and started to laugh. I know it's mean but meh, he was an annoying teacher. Lol**

**joekool: She gets pelted by never ending cookies! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough- I just had to say that. XD I still love you Sakura!**

**Akkirako Chikuro****: I know eh? I love that one too! **

**AekaAnime****: For the sake of cheesecake! Little children DON'T READ THE MEANING! YOUR EVER LOVELY VIRGIN EYES WILL BE BURRRNNNNNED! Now that's over with. 'OMFGWTFBBQ' means: Oh my fucking god, what the fuck BBQ (BBQ as in barbeque) I'm sorry if this offends anyone!**

**4ever2belove****: To answer your question, note that I'm Canadian. American and Canadian Thanksgiving dates are different. The American one comes AFTER Halloween and the Canadian Thanksgiving comes BEFORE Halloween. Don't know why the heck it's different but meh. I hope that explains it. **

**Kacijo12****: Aww! Thank you so much! -gives you a cookie-**

**thatsbecause i got it liket...: Yeah I think I should that some characters was OOC. Sasuke was pissing me off on how to write him because he always has this 7foot poll stuck up his ass. I really want to smack his face. But then Sakura won't let me.**

**Sakura: Damn straight!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah whatever.**

**But anyways, I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. Though I think if I change him now, it might be too late. xD So, for my other fics I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for your criticism! I really appreciate it…though was that criticism? I suck at English. XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have already appeared in his almighty Uchiha fanned boxers. xD

* * *

**

**Love is in the Air Part II End**

**Recap**

Sakura's eyes widened even bigger.

_My first kiss…_

With that, Itachi pressed his lips again on hers but this time harder. (Ahh ItaSaku lovee!) His kiss was hard and bruising. The girl he was ravaging didn't know what to do. But she felt like melting into his arms even though it was wrong.

His tongue swept across her bottom lip, wanting access into her mouth. Sakura kept her mouth shut, but only opened it when she felt him bite on her bottom lip. His tongue entered her mouth in a swift motion. It explored the walls of her cavern (I couldn't think of anything besides mouth…T.T) and played around until he pulled away letting her breathe.

Again he smirked. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

"I presume you liked that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" the younger Uchiha seethed.

"Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Dance with me. I've already requested a song."

"I don't dance."

"But Neji! Please? It's only once a year! Besides no one can see you dance, it's so dark!" she pouted cutely.

_Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her eyes. DON'T LOOK AT HER EYES!_

All of them were looking at the pair with interest.

"I give him two seconds."

"Nah, not even."

Silence…

"AGGHHH I LOOKED IN HER EYES DAMMIT!"

"Wait a minute? GRAB HER ASS?"

_OMFGWTFBBQ? NO ONE DOES THAT TO INO!_

Like a speeding bullet he whisked away through the floor towards the ass grabbing freako.

While Shikamaru was doing that Ino was having a great time with the guy…until…

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Very soft…"

Her blue eyes widened and then turned into slits.

"Why you…" As she was about to punch him away, another fist made it there first.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!"

"Look at that little bitch, flirting with our Sasuke!" exclaimed one girl.

"God, look at her. What a stupid slut!" agreed another.

"She's a witch I tell you."

"She cast a spell on him."

"I bet you she blackmailed him on doing this."

The three sneered and continued cursing and bashing the girl as if she had done them wrong.

"Yes, not only that. Why don't we ruin her night."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"We'll get that little bitch for good."

**Hey pass the popcorn! It's starting! It's starting!**

**SHADDUP! WE'RE TRYING TO LISTEN!**

**

* * *

**

Oh the three girls were just having such a hard time trying to ambush the cherry blossom haired girl. They almost had her once, but she got away. In fact she got away from every one of their sad attempts.

"That girl is so annoying!" the first girl screeched. Her face was going all red and steam was coming out of her ears. Her blonde hair was beginning to fray out and come out of the pony tail from frustration.

The second girl flipped her long black hair away from her face and scrunched up her nose.

"Calm down Mizuki." the third one said, waving her hand as if not caring.

"What do you know Haruka!" the blonde girl screeched again.

The girl Haruka covered her ears in annoyance.

"Jeez, you guys just shut up!" the second girl said to them.

"Akane, shut your stupid mouth unless you have something good to say!" Mizuki hissed.

Yeesh, don't you feel the love between these three friends?

Haruka shook her head and her long brown braids bounced along.

"Mi.zu.ki. Don't be so mean to her! God, when it comes to Sasuke, you're always like this!"

Mizuki sighed and looked at them with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm really frustrated! Nothing's working!"

Every time they seemed to get close to Sakura, she seemed to get dragged away from those bastard friends of hers. If only they had the chance of getting her alone!

Akane smirked.

"Heh, you know why don't we just wait until she goes to the bathroom or something and then go in after her and then…" she whispered the rest out to the now interested girls.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mizuki thought out loud.

"Because you're too dimwitted to, stupid." Haruka answered for her.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes on the brown haired girl.

"SHUT-UP BITCH!"

Akane rolled her eyes.

_Why do I put up with these freaks?

* * *

_

Sasuke smirked while the girl in front of him was trying to untangle herself from the ribbons that were bound around her body. Ino and Tenten had snuck up behind her with a rather large roll of red ribbon and proceeded to tie her up as a little joke of theirs. When they were done, poor Sakura couldn't move from her chair except scream and curse. Who knows where they got the ribbon.

"Stupid piece of crap." He heard her mutter.

"Sakura,"

She looked up at him with a slight scowl on her face.

"What?" she snapped.

He sighed and got up. Sakura looked at him with puzzled eyes.

_What the heck is he doing?_

"Let me help you." he said to her quietly.

He closed the gap that was between them both and put his arms around her. She was in shock to do anything except stand there like a statue. His hands were finding the ends of the ribbon and then slowly brought his arms out, weaving them around her.

His scent came into her nose. It was much different from his brother's. Both smelled nice and she couldn't pick which one. But she settled for Sasuke since he didn't try and force himself on her. She would've chosen Sasuke anyway because well, he was Sasuke. Not that she'd admit it though.

"There."

Sakura stood there still dazed.

"Huh?"

"You're untangled."

"Whaa?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh..OH! Untangled..yeah..Thanks Sasuke!" she smiled brightly.

The music in the background kept on going loud. It wasn't until a few seconds after her response did it slow down.

"Alright you guys, it's Valentine's day and I hope you're special someone is with you tonight! Let's tone it down a bit with this slow number…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura a bit at the first few seconds of the song. He offered her his hand but she looked at him in confusion.

"Dance with me."

She looked at him.

"Is that a command?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do you want to dance Sakura?" he said with slight exaggeration.

Sakura grinned and took his outstretched hand.

"Of course."

Hand in hand they walked onto the gym floor. Both hesitated a bit before they closed the space between themselves. Sakura's arms were around his neck, Sasuke's around her waist hugging her close to him. He took in a deep breath and the scent of strawberries and vanilla (Did I put what she smelled like? I don't remember…) overwhelmed his senses. (Does that smell good? XD)

Meanwhile else where…

"I told you they look good together." smirked Ino triumphantly.

"I never said if they looked good together or not. You just kept on insisting it." Shikamaru said to her shaking his head side to side.

"Yeah, well you have to admit they do."

"Admit what?" Tenten's cheery voice filled their ears.

"That Sasuke and Sakura look good together!"

"See! That's what I keep telling Neji but he doesn't agree!"

"I never said if they looked good together or not!" an exasperated Neji sighed.

"Women." Shikamaru muttered.

"Agreed." Neji nodded.

Tenten and Ino's ears perked up.

"What." Ino grit out.

"Did." Tenten growled.

"You."

"Say?" both yelled out in unison.

Both their loud voices caused people to look at them and inch away from the flame surrounded girls.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Shikamaru squeaked out. His voice had gone high and girlish like from being scared of what would become of him after this.

"Y-you're b-both imagining t-things!" Neji stuttered backing away with his hands out in front of him in defense.

"You'd better be right or else!" Tenten hissed out as she and Ino cracked their knuckles.

"Hey isn't that you're cousin?" Ino asked Neji, her anger disappearing after seeing the pearl eyed girl. Talk about short attention span.

"Is that Naruto with her?" Tenten excitedly asked as she jumped up and down to get a look but to no avail since her boyfriend was in the way.

"What's he doing so close to her?" Shikamaru now interested, inquired.

"Oh! Look! Her face is going red!"

"NARUTO! GO FOR THE GOLD!" Tenten yelled out as she finally squeezed out between Neji and Shikamaru.

"What did she mean by "Go for the gold"?" Neji barked.

"Kiss her duh." Ino told him as if he was stupid.

"Oh helll no!"

"Look! He's doing it!"

"Neji! Don't kill him!"

"Come back!"

"Shikamaru stop him!"

"Too troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome!"

"Go and save your friend!"

While they're arguing, let's go to Hinata and Naruto.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto said nervously.

"Y-yeah?"

He gulped. Man, this was going to be hard. He didn't get to do this after the countdown to new year's when he had the chance. He just chickened out. But this was in his new year's resolution after he backed out of his little plan/idea. Uzumaki Naruto was going to do this on Valentine's Day! Proclaim his love to his dear Hinata! To give her the best present ever! To get out of this alive before Neji pulverized him!

"I-I just want to say that-"

Hinata nodded, eager to find out what he was going to say.

"I-I lo-"

"W-what i-is it?"

_I can do this! I know I can! Think of the little engine going up the hill! I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. Chuga chuga woo woo!_

Chuga chuga woo woo? Um…what in the world…

"I just wanted to tell you that I Uzumaki Naruto lo-"

His face was getting incredibly close to hers. Hinata was flaring up at the closeness.

"NARUTO!"

The ruckus between Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru was paused as all three stood there ridged watching the whole thing unfold.

"I-Ino," Shikamaru gasped out.

"Shut-up! I'm trying to listen!"

"There's nothing to listen to! You're just watching!"

"Shut-up!"

"You're on my foot!" he groaned out.

"Stop whining and both of you shut-up!" Tenten hissed at them.

"Show some compassion woman and get your over weight body off my foot!"

"Shi.Ka. Ino growled menacingly with each part of his name she said.

Well, we just hope there will be enough of his remains for a funeral.

Again, turning to Naruto and Hinata…

The blonde boy whipped his head to the side seeing a charging Neji like a mad bull heading towards him puffing out smoke from his nose with his nose ring flipping up and down. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned back to the red faced girl.

"HinataIloveyouandIhopeIgetoutofthisaliveafterthis.Bye!" with that he gave a quick peck on her lips and ran off like a mad man fearing for his life.

Hinata made a "eep" sound and turned fire truck red. Naruto had just kissed her. On the lips! The very thought just made her turn into a pile of mushy goo.

"Hinata!"

"Wh-whaa?" her eyes were swirling around. (Anime swirly eyes)

"Where'd he go?"

Without thinking, she led Naruto to his death…

* * *

"God! Look at her!" Mizuki exclaimed as if she were poisoned.

"My eyes! My beautiful virgin eyes!" Akane shouted as she ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off.

"You never had any beautiful or virgin eyes Akane!" Haruka yelled at her as she smacked her "friend" in the head.

"Both of you shut you're stupid faces! Look! The song's over and she's going to the washroom!"

"Let the plan begin." they smirked.

* * *

When the both of them broke apart it was apparent that their faces were flushed. But Sasuke quickly hid it so the girl in front of him couldn't see it, though he hid it too slow because she caught a glimpse.

"Are you blushing?" she teased.

"Uchiha's don't blush."

"Aw come on! Admit it!"

"I didn't blush." he insisted.

Sakura pouted, "You're no fun."

He smiled a bit at her and patted her head.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Ehh! Sasuke!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Great, my hairs messed up. I'll be back okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Washroom."

"Okay. Be careful though."

"Don't worry _mother_." she laughed as she emphasized the word mother.

"Do I _look_ like a woman?"

Sakura laughed again as she walked away from the scowling boy.

* * *

She hummed to herself as she fixed her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. The bubblegum haired girl smoothed out the wrinkles from her red sleeved shirt and her grey flare jeans.

The door of the washroom swung open as a black, blonde, and brown haired girl walked in. Not minding them, Sakura proceeded to wash her hands.

The girl with blonde hair immediately walked up to Sakura.

"Oh, I just love what you're wearing!" she exclaimed, her voice coated with sugar.

"Um, thank you?"

"Haruka, isn't her hair just beautiful?" Akane cooed.

"Er…" Sakura was quite speechless. Who were these girls, and why were they touching her? They were practically in front of her face touching her hair, examining her clothes. Something just wasn't right.

"Her eyes, green. Odd." the black haired girl said looking Sakura up and down.

"It would be such a shame if your clothes were," Mizuki said as she whipped out a small knife. "Ruined."

With a quick movement her hand grazed the sleeves of Sakura's shirt and whipped it across her chest tearing and cutting both cloth and some skin.

Sakura gasped and winced in pain as she felt a bit of blood trickle down her arm.

"Her hair. What about her hair?" Haruka said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as she gripped her left arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Nothing much." smirked Akane.

"Just teaching you a lesson." Mizuki smiled with sweetness.

"It's out own little way of saying, stay away from Sasuke." Haruka said.

"What does Sasuke have to do with it!"

"We know what you've been doing. Hypnotizing our Sasuke, trying to seduce him!"

"What! I haven't!"

"Don't lie!"

With each word, Mizuki cut her more. With each cut, Sakura cried out in pain. Tears were streaming down her soft cheeks, blood was staining her arms.

(Wow..that is soo…cutting her?)

"What the hell does he see in you, you whore!" Akane yelled at her.

"He takes pity in you. Look at you, how ugly. You're forehead oversized. It's like it's mutated." Mizuki cackled.

"Stop it! Please!" Sakura screamed out.

Haruka (For some reason, I can't really write her to hurt Sakura….) raised her hand and struck the girl across her face. A red mark was appearing onto her pale cheek.

"We know some things about you Sakura." she hissed out. "Why you actually moved here anyways."

"It wasn't just because of your father's job. It was because you were weak."

"Too weak to even protect yourself!"

"Sasuke doesn't like girls that are weak. We aren't like you. We're stronger than you."

"Look at you, allowing us to do this to you."

Sakura just stood there, shocked. These girls were hurting her, taunting her, lashing out on her just because of Sasuke. She's being cut and bleeding just because of him.

"God! Do something!"

Flashback

"_Hey look at billboard brow go!"_

"_Holy crap! It's so big it's blocking the light!"_

"_It's big enough to give shade!"_

"_Holy frick! It's covering her face!"_

End of Flashback

"I-I..."

"What beautiful hair you have."

"Such a shame if it was cut."

Haruka snatched the small knife away from Mizuki and harshly began to cut her hair. Before long, her once waist length hair was cropped to short and uneven ends. Sakura's hands shot up to her head, sucking in air as the pain from her arms stung.

"Sasuke likes girls with _long_ hair."

"Our hair's long but what about yours?"

"It's ugly and short!" Mizuki sneered.

"Everything was perfect until you came!"

"Sasuke was fine until you ruined everything!"

"Why did you have to go to our school when you could've chosen another!"

"All of us hate you. Everyone hates you."

_Hate me…hate me…hate me…Just like…_

Tears poured down her face.

"Just go back where you came from! You don't belong here!" Akane shouted.

They began to beat her again, creating bruises over her delicate skin. Sakura sunk down to the floor, absorbing what they were saying to her. She covered her head with her bloodied arms and clamped her eyes shut just wishing this would be over.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered.

"Everything! You changed everything! You're just a worthless piece of trash that just loves to ruin things for people!" screamed Mizuki as she continued to beat the bruised girl.

"Akane! Mizuki! You're going to kill her if you continue!"

"I.Don't.Care!" Mizuki shrieked with anger.

"Akane! Stop it! She's getting hurt. Badly!"

Akane stopped for a brief second and took a glance at the girl on the floor. Haruka was right; she was going to die if they continued this.

"Mizuki! Stop! Look at her!"

"No! She's a witch! Casting a spell on everyone. They all love her! Why! It used to be me! What's so special about her!"

"Mizuki! You're jealousy is getting the better of you!" Haruka shouted at the blonde girl who was starting to shed her own tears.

Akane quickly grabbed Mizuki by the arms and pulled her back.

"Let me go! Let me kill her! She ruined everything for me! Everything! It used to be me! I used to be like her! Until she came I was just like her!" the girl sobbed out as she flailed her arms around trying to get out of Akane's grip. Haruka turned and punched the girl in the stomach, making her eyes go wide and then slump unconscious.

"Come on let's go."

Akane nodded.

"Just remember girl. If you ever try to touch him again, you will be killed." Haruka said, giving Sakura a warning. But she couldn't hear them. They were all drowned out with nothing but her own thoughts.

She didn't hear Haruka help her struggling friend with Mizuki out to washroom. She didn't hear the faint music coming from the outside. Not even her own sobs.

_Ruin everything…just like before…they hate me…_

The small little wall she had built around her heart had now shattered into tiny little pieces. She felt like she was beyond repair and that the past was now repeating itself. Slowly she got up shakily, holding onto the edge of the counter for support and walked out of the area. Sakura didn't know what to do. Should she go back, or should she just leave? If she went back, they would interrogate her on why she was like this and who had done it. If she left, then she wouldn't be questioned. She could just clean herself up and act as if nothing had happened. Then she could probably convince her parents to move again.

With that final thought, she ran out of the school building, unknown to her that someone was watching.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, where's Sakura?"

"In the washroom."

"Oh yeah! I saw her go in a while ago. She's gone for quite sometime you know. Do you think she ditched you?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke glared at the boy and frowned. It was true; she was gone for quite sometime. Maybe she did ditch him and go somewhere else. But then out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something pink flash about. Quickly he turned his towards the pink and saw someone running out to door.

"Sakura?"

That was odd. She was leaving the dance? She was leaving them? She was leaving him? But there was something there that he couldn't point out. Something about her.

"Naruto, I'm going out for some air."

"Yeah, okay whatever."

Naruto watched his friend walk out of the room ignoring the many hollers of asking him to dance.

"Hey Naruto, what happened to you?"

The said boy looked up with his black eye, scratched face, and grinned toothlessly at Shikamaru who very well knew what had happened to him. Oh and when I meant toothless, I really meant it. His teeth were literally knocked out.

"I kissed Hinata and Neji came and knocked me out."

Shikamaru sweat dropped. Neji was way too protective of his cousin.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran until she reached what looked like a small park. She had stopped crying a while ago and her wounds had stopped bleeding. Slowly, she walked over to a small bench and sat herself down. Little clouds of smoke appeared in front of her face as she breathed in and out.

A gust of wind blew by and it was then she noticed how cold it really was outside. The girl shivered and hugged herself, replaying in her mind what had just happened. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I really am useless. Look at me; I couldn't even defend myself."

Her hair hung low as she lowered her head as if in shame. Tiny droplets fell from her face and onto her cold hands.

"Sakura?"

She looked up.

"Sa-Sasuke…?"

He looked at her. She was cut up, clothes torn, hair cut into jagged ends. Her face was tear stained; her eyes were red and puffy. She was a mess. Sasuke rushed over to her trembling form.

"What happened?" he demanded.

She shook her head.

"Sakura, what happened?"

She looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Nothing happened."

But her eyes told something different. They were hurt, in pain, and dull.

"Don't lie to me."

"I told you, nothing happened!" she choked out, more tears coming down.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. Sakura had never really yelled at him like that before. Why now?

As Sakura got up to leave, Sasuke sat there wide eyed. When she was walking away, he took a look at her and ran after her. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed hers. The girl turned around and jerked her hand away as if scalded.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

She hiccoughed.

"Can't you tell what happened by looking at me?" she snapped.

He was getting frustrated. Why won't this girl tell him?

"Look Sakura, it's obvious you were hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally too. But I don't know why you're hurt! Why don't you just tell me!"

"There's no point!"

"What do you mean!"

"You all hate me, you all don't like me. Why would you care?"

"What the…What does that have to do with it?"

"They told me. They said to me."

Flashback

"_All of us hate you. Everyone hates you."_

End of Flashback

It began to snow. Small delicate flakes began to fall. The crystals fell onto their hair, eyes and slowly fluttered to the ground. The ground slowly began to turn white from the carpet of snow. Both were panting from what they said previously.

"Who are _they_?"

"Mizu-"

Before she could finish Sasuke cut in.

"Her! She did this?"

Sakura could only nod. He looked angry. Sasuke clenched and unclenched his hands.

"You believed them?"

Her eyes widened.

_I believed them…_

"You took in every word they said?"

_He's blaming me now…_

"You just let them?"

"Stop it!"

He froze.

"I-I don't know. It kept coming. They broke it. They shattered it. That barrier I carefully created."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. Sasuke walked over to her and engulfed her in his arms. She was shaking. From the cold or from crying, he didn't know. Maybe it was both.

"They kept saying how you hated me. You took pity on me." she sobbed out yelling out every word.

He held her closer and tighter stroking her hair.

"It's not true." he said to her quietly. Sakura had stopped shaking. He assumed that she had stopped crying as well. Her breathing was slowly and heavy, her eyes were closed. The snow kept falling. Falling down, surrounding them. Flakes fell onto her cheeks, melting from the heat and slid down her face.

"Please don't lie." she whispered.

"We love you."

"Please tell the truth…"

"I am."

* * *

**Wow…I'm a sap. Lol Sorry about the extreme lateness of the chapter. Blame it on work. I was about half way through this chapter until teachers dumped a shit load of work on us. Two English papers, two labs, one flip book, three tests, two quizzes and it goes on. Yeesh I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of do. Lol More about the girls will be explained next chapter and yeah. But that will be their last appearance. Rachel really wants to wrap this up soon.**

**Talking in third person. xD It makes me laugh. Expect the next chapter to be out on Friday. If not, Saturday. Thanks for all your patience!**

**Rachel**


	16. Rehearsals

**Oh ho! Another one from me. I'm swear to god. I don't exactly care about waiting every week anymore. I'm gonna rip through this like my ass is in fire. I know I've been saying that a lot. But honestly, this is bugging the shit out of me and I really, really want to finish this. If anything does come out late. It's all on work. **

**I won't be answering reviews anymore. Except for the final chapter. How many more chapters? I'm thinking four. It better be too. Gah, I keep making the story line longer when I'm suppose to start wrapping this up. Someone please smack me. -.- I hope this chapter won't suck. T-T**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. It gets annoying having to say this so many times. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Sakai."

A middle aged man dressed in a black robe with a white wig walked into the room holding a folder. There was tension in the air; it was so thick that even the sharpest knife wouldn't be able to cut through.

"In all my years of reviewing cases, this must be one of the most shocking ones. Especially since this is done by sixteen year olds? Jealousy consumes us all at times, but coming at this length?"

The judge let out a loud sigh. An officer that stood beside the judge walked over to the jury and picked up a small slip of paper that was handed to him. A few seconds later he appeared once again next to the judge and handed him the paper. Judge Sakai glanced at the slip and nodded.

"Hanasaki Mizuki, Sutarashi Haruka, and Itawaru Akane. All three of you are found guilty of attempted murder of Haruno Sakura."

The three girls that were condemned looked at the judge with dull eyes. Never would they have thought that their little plan would send them to court.

"Hanasaki Mizuki you will be servingone year in the community jail. Sutarashi Haruka and Itawaru Akane, you both will be spending one year in a detention center for the young."

Okay, scratch the thought the three had before. They would have never thought that they would end up in jail or a detention center.

The judge banged his gavel twice and stood up.

"Court adjourned." his voice boomed.

A slight chatter swept though the audience. Justice was served to the eight. More to Sakura though.

"They deserved that." Ino said as she walked out of the stuffy room.

"Who knew they would sink that low." Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura's arms were wrapped up in white bandages. For the past two weeks she had been wearing long sleeved shirts to hide them. Her hair that had been cut now sported a new style. When they cut her hair it wasn't so short after all. As of now, her hair reached her shoulders with a layered cut and she now had bangs that were brushed to the side.

"Um…" Sakura began.

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?" Shikamaru lazily eyed her.

"I just wanted to know why those girls were after me."

They stopped and looked at her.

"This is going to be a long story." muttered Sasuke.

"We'll tell you Sakura. But first, let's find somewhere to sit down." Ino said to the girl.

Once again the eight found themselves inside Café Milky. It was funny how every time they go there, they got placed in the same exact spot.

All of them made themselves comfortable in the squishy couches, sipping their hot drinks.

"Ah, so where were we?" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"You were going to tell her about those girls." Neji answered for her.

"Oh yeah!"

"This is going to be quite hard."

"Why?" Sakura wondered.

"There's so much to say. Have any specific questions about them instead?"

Sakura thought hard. She was thinking back to that day. Then it hit her. She remembered that the girl Mizuki had said that she was like her at one point.

"I remember Mizuki said that she was like me and I took it away from her."

This time Hinata spoke up.

"Before you came Sakura, Mizuki was quite like yourself. Bubbly, cheerful, etcetera. Everyone loved her. Mizuki was also one of the many girls who fell in love with Sasuke."

At that comment, the said boy snorted in disgust.

"_Almost _everyone in the school loved her." Ino corrected Hinata.

"She was quite popular, sports oriented, and all the guys drooled over her." continued Tenten.

"Wasn't she on your volleyball team Ino?" Naruto piped up.

"Yeah, but I kind of knocked her off…"

"Why?"

"Well you see, Sakura took her place. She wasn't really up to par with the other girls but she was one of the best that tried out that year. Believe me, it seemed as if every year they sucked even more."

(Anyone kind of confused? You see, since Ino's the captain, she would weed out the not so good members on the team and replace them with people that tried out who had better skills. This way, the team would be strong. Odd logic and quite mean to be frank. But meh.)

"Oh so since Sakura surpassed her skill level, you just kicked her off?"

"Yeah, well I wanted a strong team!" Ino defended herself.

"It's quite understandable. Quite a lot of schools do that now." Neji said.

"See, Neji agrees with me!"

"Okay, enough of that. Not everyone loved her. Well actually everyone did except for us. When no one could see her, she was this total snobby brat." Tenten spat out.

"How do you know that?"

"I was her partner for science, duh."

"Oh yeah! She almost went out with Sasuke!"

Hearing that, Sakura spat out her drink.

"She what?"

"Uh…"

"Jealous?" teased Tenten.

"Shut-up!"

"You mean Sasuke liked her?"

"How come I didn't know that!" whined Naruto.

"You did. You practically spazzed over a month about it." Shikamaru said to him in a dead pan voice.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember when it had happened.

"OH YEAH! THAT WAS WHEN SASUKE-BASTARD LIKED HER!"

They all groaned with the exception of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura just looked dumbfounded with her jaw hanging open and Sasuke was muttering a thousand and one ways to kill and torture Naruto under his breath.

"Any louder moron!" Ino yelled at him as her fist connected with his head with a thud.

"So he really liked her?" Sakura quietly asked.

"More like, forced to like her." Hinata piped up.

"Forced?"

"He didn't like her. Everyone just thought they looked good together and pressured them to go out." explained Tenten.

"Mizuki was as happy as ever." Shikamaru added.

"She was practically beaming when everyone said that."

"Well I think it was two months after that, you showed up Sakura."

"I remember it as if it were yesterday…" Naruto sighed dreamily.

"You're really freaking us out here." Sasuke said.

"It was after that everything went down hill. I think you'll get the point on how it led up to that night." Hinata told her.

"Jealousy consumes us all at times. But it too has its limit." Shikamara lectured.

"Uh…"

"Okay! Whatever."

"What about Akane and Haruka?"

"Groupies." answered Naruto simply taking a bite out of his pastry.

Sakura nodded as she absorbed all the information she heard today.

_All that just because of jealousy…_

"But you don't have to worry about it anymore Sakura." assured them all.

She smiled at them.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, for more important matters. The festival is coming up."

Sakura looked at Tenten puzzled. 

"Festival?"

"Every year our school as a spring festival." Neji spoke up.

"This year, we get to choose either opening up a little shop or doing a play." grinned Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei (I lied. I said I wouldn't use suffixes anymore, but it'd be odd if they call him sensei.) said that most likely we'd be doing a play."

"I hope we get to do a play! We haven't done one in a long time!" squealed Ino.

"No wonder. You're acting skills suck."

"Shut it lazy ass."

"Whatever."

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow when we do a student vote." said Hinata.

It was quiet for a few moments. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, nor was it an awkward silence. It was one where they could collect their thoughts and look back. Almost like a reflection if you think about it.

Before they knew it, time flew by and it was time to head home. They parted ways, all eager for tomorrow's results for the festival.

* * *

"And we will be doing…Cinderella!" Kakashi happily announced as he finished counting the last ballot from the box. 

The girls cheered and the guys groaned.

"Cinderella? That's a chick thing!"

"Oh I can't wait! I hope Sasuke will be the prince!"

"There's going to be dancing! I can't dance!"

"Ah girls! Their going to be all over us!"

"Ew! No way!"

"Okay, quiet down people!"

They ignored him…

One vein…

"Settle down!"

Still ignoring…

Two veins…

"Quie-"

"AW GROSS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Fifty billion veins…

"SHUT-UP YOU MORONS!"

They looked at him.

"Hey, are teachers allowed to call us morons?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

He shrugged.

"Shut it Uzumaki. You're testing my patience and it's thin. Very thin."

To emphasize that he was that mad, Kakashi took out a leather belt from god knows where he got it from and smacked it on the table. Which led to his pants falling down showing his Barney the purple dinosaur boxers. Oh…that's where the belt came from.

They all gawked at his boxers. A man of 28 wearing Barney boxers?

"Are those what I think those are?" muttered one student.

"Holy freakin piece of crap!"

"Oh my…"

Nosebleeds…

"My eyes! My wonderful and shmexy eyes!"

"You're eyes were never shmexy Imono you jackass!"

Kakashi flushed and pulled his pants back up.

"Okay, now that you've seen my ever so lovely boxers, let's get back down to business." he said as if nothing had happened.

"We need to start choosing cast members for this play. I don't care which part you want. This will have to be fair. Take note that some girls will be playing boys parts and some boys will be playing girls parts."

Groan…

Cursing…

"I'm going to be stuck in a dress?"

Kakashi sighed for the hundredth time.

"Shut-up and grow up you idiots." he said.

"I've already made a chart. Your names are stuck on the chart along with an envelope. Within that envelope will be that part you play." as he explained, he put the chart up on the blackboard.

"In twos or threes, go up to the board and find your names." he instructed.

Soon, small chatter went round the classroom as they opened their envelopes. Some were quite happy on their roles but others…

"I WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"What's eating them?" Naruto asked as he clutched his own envelope.

"Their roles you ding butt." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you open yours yet?"

"No. Waiting for you. Then I can laugh."

"Shut-up. I bet you'll have a part that's even worse than mine."

"Wanna bet?"

"Just open your damn envelope."

"How about, we open it at the same time."

"Fine, fine. Whatever!"

"Count of three. One."

"Two."

"Three!" they both said in unison.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto fell to the floor screaming "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Director and lights!" Sasuke smirked.

"What'd you get Naruto?" Sakura asked as she bounced towards the screaming boy.

Sasuke bent over and picked up the slip of paper that Naruto dropped. He read it and his smirk went wider. He handed the slip to Sakura which she took out of his hands.

"Fairy godmother…" she read.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR TIGHTS!"

"Ah, Naruto. You won't have to. I'm the costume designer." Hinata smiled as she walked over to the small group.

"Boo yah! No big part for me!" they heard Tenten practically scream out. She and Neji were going to be doing backstage work like props, curtains, and all that jazz.

"Sakura, what part do you have." Sasuke asked her.

"Let me check."

Quickly, Sakura opened her envelope revealing her fated role in the play.

"Co. director and narrator."

"Hey, you get to be with Sasuke over here!" Naruto said forgetting his panic.

"Yup! It's going to be so much fun!" she laughed and winked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and put his hand on her head.

"It's going to very fun." he whispered to her.

She thought over what he just said then turned beet red.

"Gah! Pervert!"

He laughed and grinned at her.

"Hey, you're the one who interpreted in that way."

"You're calling me a pervert now?"

"Yep."

"Why you-"

"Sakura! I'm the lead!" Ino screamed with joy. The poor girl was practically blown away from the voice of her friend. Probably deaf as well.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said, I'm going to be the lead!"

"YOU HAVE TO GO PEE?"

"No! I have the lead!"

"YOU WANT TO HIT ON SHIKAMARU BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM?"

The whole class stopped talking. There was silence…

Still silent…

Tumbleweeds are rolling around…

Crickets chirping…

Ino turned bright red.

"NO! I SAID I HAVE THE LEAD!"

"OH! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!"

"Jeez."

"Oi, Shikamaru. What part?"

"I have to be with her." he said pointing to Ino.

"Which is…"

"Naruto you really are dense at times." muttered Sasuke

"He's the second lead in the play moron." Neji said as he walked over.

"Alright little kiddies. Settle down. The festival is in four weeks. It seems really far away right now, but it certainly isn't. Rehearsals start tomorrow after school and you all better be there!"

* * *

(Rachel's in a bit of a rut right now…gah if this part sucks, please don't kill me. xD) 

It was now two weeks into rehearsals and all was going smoothly. Well except for a few of the actors. All the cast were located in the gymnasium. The gym was not only a place for sports but it also served as a theater for the school.

"Oh, Cinderella. Why are you crying?" Naruto said aloud.

"Ahhh! Cut!" came Sakura's exasperated sigh.

"Naruto! Honestly. Yousound like a robot. You need to put some emotion into it!"

"But Sakura! I'm honestly trying!"

"Try harder! We've been doing this scene for at lest fifty times for the past two weeks."

"Fine."

"Okay, let's try that again."

The scene once again unfolded as Naruto asked Ino why the poor child was crying. Ino had replied that her evil step mother and sisters had shattered her hopes on ever going to the ball by tearing her dress apart.

"Sakura, let's try the dance scene after this." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Alright."

"Okay, guys. Change scenes." Sasuke's voice called out.

"Which one?"

"Dance."

Quickly Neji, Tenten and other people were shuffling about changing the background scene to the ball room.

"Alright, places everyone!" Sasuke shouted.

"Wait, where's Shikamaru?"

"There's no way I'm dancing!"

"Just get your butt out there!" Tenten's shrill voice rang through the air.

"No way!"

There was an angry "Arggh!" and then a foot sticking out of the air followed by a flying Shikamaru sailing through the air and onto the stage.

"Jeez! Don't make it so hard for us!"

"Tch, this is troublesome." he grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Ino was standing in the middle of the stage tapping her foot impatiently. Sure she was ecstatic that Shikamaru was the other lead, but why oh why did he have to be such a lazy ass? Everything would have been so much better if he didn't make such a fuss over everything.

Shikamaru slowly walked over to the blonde girl and took her into his arms. Ino was startled by this and fell a bit forward which made her head smack into his chest.

"Ow, watch it!"

"Not my fault! You made me!"

"It's not my problem you have no balancing skills."

"Shut-up Shikamaru!"

"Ah you guys stop fighting and start dancing already!" sighed Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura cued Tenten to start the music and Sasuke aimed the stage lights onto the pair. A waltz began to play and the music filled their ears. Shikamaru began to move with Ino following. It was a funny sight to see. Both didn't really seem to know they were doing. At times they would step on each others foot or elbow one another in the gut. High school dancing was so much easier! (Like just standing there not really moving. XD Well moving but in a circle. XDDD)

"Uh…maybe we should help them." suggested Sakura.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Well, I do know a few moves."

With that, Sasuke gave Tenten another cue to turn off the music. It seemed as if Shikamaru and Ino didn't know the music was off because they just stayed there holding each other.

"You guys. The music stopped…"

That broke them both out of their trance. Both were blushing furiously. How could they be so deaf, not hearing the music being stopped!

"Anyways, you both suck at dancing so we're both going to teach you." Sakura told them cheerily.

"Pointers." Sasuke said.

"Good because I think Shikamaru needs them."

"Hey, you do to! You almost broke my toe always stepping on it."

The others rolled their eyes as the two began to have another spat over a silly thing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit over there and watch."

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and lead her to the center of the stage. He placed his arm around her waist and she placed her hand on his left shoulder. Both free hands then clasped together, elbows slightly bent and out to the side.

"Okay Tenten, you can start the music."

Again, music filled their ears. The main light was on the pair that was dancing fluidly. No body noticed, but Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to himself. She let out a small squeak when he did and flushed a pretty crimson.

Shikamaru and Ino watched in awe as their friends continued to dance. They looked perfect together.

Once the music stopped they both broke apart. Sakura turned around and faced the other two sitting down. Her face was still quite flushed from the closeness or maybe it was because of the heat of the lights.

"Okay, since you guys have seen us. You try it!"

The two got up and walked back onto their places on the stage and mimicked what the other two had done before. Shikamaru's arm on Ino's waist, her hand on his shoulder and both free hands together with elbows slightly bent.

"Good! Now you can start!"

So they did. They danced and danced until they were sweating under the heat of the light. Both of their hearts were beating in unison as they moved around. Both of them were looking into each others eyes as if searching for something.

"Okay guys. That's enough for today." Sakura said aloud.

"Dress rehearsal starts next week. Hinata has already had most of your costumes made." Sasuke informed them.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Whatever."

"I can't wait!"

The crowd headed out the gym; happy that today's rehearsal was over. Not only that, it was a Friday as well. Every single person had left until there were only two people left.

"Didn't know you could dance so well."

"You never asked Sasuke."

"I guess it's one of your many talents."

She laughed.

"I don't have that many."

Sasuke turned on the music once and again and grabbed the girl's hand. Sakura flew into his arms and he began to move looking into her eyes. His stare was intense and it made her nervous. She was in an uncomfortable position so squirmed around until she found a better one.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. He loved the way she smelled. He loved the way she looked, the way she spoke…he loved everything about her.

_I think I love her…_

"Yeah?"

He was quite startled. Had he said her name aloud and not noticed?

"I-Never mind."

They continued to dance. Her head was leaning against him and his arms were encircled around her waist. It took them quite a while to notice that they weren't quite moving anymore. They were just standing there. Hugging. Both were quite comfortable just being there. Just being there in each others warmth. Just being there in each others arms.

"Sakura…" he said again quietly.

She looked up to his onyx eyes. They too were softly looking down into hers. She waited for him to say something.

"Sasuke…"

He kissed her.

* * *

**Yeah...maybe I'll rewrite this chapter later... **

**I don't care if it's short. Please don't ask for longer. As of now, I'm no longer caring how many pages it's going to be. Except as long it's not less than 3 then it's fine. Like I said, I'm going to rip through this. So expect many updates next week. I'm supposing there are only about two or three chapters left in this story. So I'm hoping to finish this next week. When I'm done, then I can work on the others unless I have something else in mind. XD**

**Rachel**


	17. Play Night: A Disaster?

**Two more chapters left. TWO MORE! Jeez so much. Lol Ahhh this is making me mad. I can't think of a good summary or a good name for my next fic. But the idea is just right there. I have no creativity. XDD **

**Oh yeah, if anyone has questions or anything, pm me and I'll reply as soon as I can which will probably be when I get the message. I'm a lazy but face, so yeah. It'll be faster this way anyways. You won't have to wait for at least a week or two before I reply. **

**Stupid hotmail is being gay now. I really want to kill it. I delete me messages, then when I click mail again they're still there but when I refresh, they're gone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Shocker huh?

* * *

**

It was the night of the play. People were rushing around back stage checking to make sure everything was in order. All the cast that would be performing tonight was nervous as hell. Some even started to panic about forgetting their lines.

"Ah, I don't like the idea of me hanging seven feet in the air." Naruto said wearily.

"Don't worry about it Naruto! If you fall there's always your wings!" Imono laughed as he slapped Naruto on the back.

"Haha very funny. Oh and watch it! Those wings are really delicate! They were made by Hinata."

"I see you've broadened your vocabulary Naruto." grinned Tenten as she walked by him.

"My vocabulary was always broad!" Naruto yelled after her.

"Ah, how can you seem so calm Naruto?" Ino asked absolutely frazzled by the pressure.

"Calm about what?"

"About this!"

"What about this?"

"The fact that three thousand people (That is A LOT of people…) are beyond the curtains right now and will be watching our every move when this play starts!"

And she just shouldn't have said that. The boy was as calm as ever before but now…

"I think I just wet myself…"

"Gross! You'd better get cleaned up and hope Hinata has a spare for you!"

"Ahhh! Hinataaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed as he went to find that small girl.

"Ino, you're costume is ready." Hinata's small voice called out to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Naruto's looking for you, but I guess he went looking the wrong way." Ino smiled.

"He is? Why?"

"He freaked out at the words 'three thousand people' and wet himself. I hope you have a spare for him."

Hinata chuckled and nodded her head.

"I kind of expected that to happen so I did make an extra."

"Anyways, what were you saying about my costume?"

"It's ready. You should start preparing with make-up as well."

Ino nodded and headed towards the girls change room where it now was used as a prep area for the girl actors.

"Ino, your costume is hanging over there." a girl said to her.

"Thanks."

The blonde girl began to strip off her clothes she was wearing now and put on the brown tattered and holey dress. A white apron was left hanging on the hanger and she took it down. It was a bit frilled on the edges of the cloth, brown make-up was rubbed into the apron to make it look as if it had been used many times and had not been washed. After putting that on, she slipped on the black slippers and then freed her hair from the pony tail. She then put on a black headband into her hair brushing away her bangs that fell into the line of vision of her eyes.

"Ino, hurry up! We need to put make-up on you!"

"I'm coming!"

About ten minutes later she emerged from the change room totally transformed. Her face looked as if she had fallen into dirt. She had a few scratches on her arms as if she had hurt herself while working. Besides her face looking as if it was covered in dirt, her arms and legs were also stained with brown.

"Man, you look like a mess!"

Ino looked at the speaker.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she grinned.

"Tch, it was troublesome trying to get into this."

"Yeah, but it looks really nice. Hinata sure has a knack for this."

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head. He was dressed in black pants with black boots on his feet. He had on a cream coloured shirt that was ruffled and frilled at the ends of the edges. A navy blue cape hung from his shoulders and flowed to the ground.

"Ah, how in the world did I get into this." he sighed out with slight annoyance.

Ino just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Come on, let's go. The show's going to start soon." she said taking his hand into her own.

"Oi, oi! Quit dragging me. I can walk you know!"

"Aw and for a while I thought you liked holding my hand!" she teased.

He scowled and looked away making her giggle.

"Hey guys, quit your flirting and get your asses on stage." Neji's voice rang through the air.

"How long till it starts?"

"In ten minutes. Now hurry up!"

"Okay, okay! No need pester us _mom_."

Neji scowled at Ino's comment.

"Do I seriously look like a woman to you people?"

"Well, if you put on some make-up and grew some boobs then yeah you would."

"You didn't to answer that." he growled.

"I know, but when I get a chance to tease you, I take it." the girl laughed.

Shikamaru chuckled and continued to walk towards backstage.

"Hey Ino, we really have to go." he called out.

"Yeah, yeah! Wait up!"

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself as she flipped through the pages of script. She was confident that she would do well but at the same time a bit nervous that she might stumble on words. She quickly skimmed a few pages. Her eyes settled on the scene where the Prince and Cinderella would dance. She thought back just two weeks ago what had happened between her and Sasuke. 

Slowly her hand touched her lips, tracing them. After the kiss, both were quite shocked at what had happened. But they couldn't deny they enjoyed it. So right now, their relationship status with each other was unsure of.

Sakura was interrupted from her train of thought. The door had opened revealing none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She turned around and smiled a bit.

"Hey…" she greeted softly.

He smirked and nodded, acknowledging that he had heard her. In his point of view, he was quite happy that he had kissed and if he had the chance to kiss her again, he would.

"Ready?" he asked her as he took a seat in front of the dashboard that controlled lights.

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully.

There was a silence between them. It was killing Sakura, the silence was getting to her. She had to do something! Uneasily she looked to her left where the raven haired boy was sitting. He seemed calm. Didn't this quiet make him nervous?

"Um…"

He looked up.

"Uh…"

He continued to look at her.

"Er…"

Still staring…

"I was just uh…"

He smirked and pulled her towards him and buried his face into her hair.

"Um, ah, Sasuke!"

She began to squirm around in his arm. Finally after what seemed to be eternity he released her, his smirk even wider. A voice rang through the small room.

"Oi, Sasuke, Sakura. The show starts in two, got that?"

Sakura picked up the head set and put it on her head replying that both understood and were prepared. She took a deep breath and turned back to face the stony faced boy.

"Sasuke," she began.

"Hm?"

"Where is it that our relationship stands?"

The question had been bugging her for two weeks. Jeez, about time she asked.

"Hmm? I thought you knew."

Sakura sighed.

"No!"

"I'm sure that kiss I gave you said something." he said rubbing his chin as if deep in thought.

"Yeah, but-"

"Good we're on the same page!"

"But…!"

"You guys are on in five…four…"

Sakura and Sasuke quickly turned back around in their seats. She turned the script to the first page and turned on the microphone she would be speaking in and Sasuke began to flick the switches on the dashboard on preparing for the opening act.

(Sakura's narration will be in bold.)

"**Welcome to Konoha High's annual Spring Festival!"** Sakura's voice rang through the gymnasium.

"**This year our junior students will be performing the play Cinderella. During the performance, please turn off all cell phones and pagers so there will be no interruptions for the actors or the audience and so that the performance will be enjoyable as well."**

Sasuke glanced at her as she spoke through the microphone. Her voice was steady with confidence and eyes were glittering with excitementfor watching her friends finally do this with a live audience.

"**And now, without further ado, Cinderella!"**

The velvet black curtains slowly began to pull apart from each other. Sasuke focused the light on one spot make it brighter and brighter until a girl in a tattered dress appeared. She was on the floor appearing to be scrubbing the floor.

**"Once upon a time there once lived a girl named Cinderella. When her mother passed away her father had remarried another. At first her step-mother was sweet and kind, but when her father too passed on, she had finally shown her true colours. Her step-mother, along with her two daughters, ordered poor Cinderella around to do the house work."**

At that, small sniffles were heard from Ino as she continued to scrub the floor.

"Cinderella!" came a shrill voice. A woman, or should I say boy, walked onto the stage. He wore a deep purple dress with small heels clicking away. Clip on earrings dangled from each ear and blush, eyeliner and mascara was evident on his face. Kenji, the boy who played the step-mother, wanted to take off the disgusting make-up as soon as possible.

Behind him were Satsuki and Kotetsu who were playing the step-sisters. Satsuki had on a light blue dress with earrings dangling from her ears as well. Make-up was no problem since she was used to it. But as for Kotetsu, he too had the same thought as Kenji. Kotetsu wore a pink frilled dress that was layered giving it a poofy look.

"Yes, step-mother?" the working girl's sweet voice replied.

"We have a little something for you."

"**The girl stared blankly at them. It wasn't going to be good but for some odd reason she always held a little hope it would be something good."**

The two step-sisters snickered.

Anna, played by Kotetsu, stepped in.

"We want you to: wash the windows, clean up our rooms, scrub the toilets, dust the house and…and…"

Looks like someone forgot to read their script over again…

"And…and…"

Hannah, played by Satsuki, helped the struggling boy out.

"Cook our food and milk the cat." she finished lamely. Well seems like she forgot her lines two cause how the hell do you milk a cat?

"Cow!" hissed the step-mother quietly to Satsuki.

"Uh, I mean cow!"

Ino's eye twitched. Well at least it was only a small thing and not big.

"Yes step-mother." she said obediently.

"**The poor girl was worked day and night doing work for them. They had named her Cinderella because they had forced her sleep near the fireplace where the cinders resided."**

The play had continued smoothly. Well what seemed smoothly. Backstage everyone was a frantic mess. Tenten, Neji and other people working backstage were getting frustrated on shoving people out when they almost missed their cues.

"Could this get any worse?" muttered Tenten irritated.

"You could jinx the play like that." tutted Neji.

"Oh what do you know."

"More than you think."

She rolled her eyes and continued her work.

The next scene was when Cinderella began to cry since her evil step-mother and sisters tore up and ruined her pretty dress for the evening.

"**She cried and cried and cried. Her hopes on ever going to the ball had been crushed. Cinderella buried her face into her arms but then spotted a shining star in the corner of her eye. It was quite peculiar. The star looked bigger than the others and was also brighter too."**

With that said, Sasuke lit up a small light at the corner of the painted background.

"**As Cinderella continued to look up at that single star, it seemed as if it were getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly the started to change its shape."**

Ino gasped as she saw the star descend down upon her. It was in fact Naruto in a white and pink dress with silver glittery wings on his back with him holding a gold wand in his left hand. He looked absolutely petrified as he continued down onto the stage.

Meanwhile backstage…

"Oi! Imono! Come down!" he whispered to his friend.

"Ishida you idiot! Can't you see I'm doing something!" he hissed down towards his friend. Indeed he was ding something. Imono was carefully lowering Naruto down towards Ino. One little slip and Naruto could die.

"But Setsuna brought donuts!"

"Ooooh! Donuts!"

And he let go of the single line holding the blonde boy up. A few milliseconds later there was a loud crash.

Back on stage…

"Ow, ow, ow…" groaned Naruto has he lifted his face up from the floor.

"I'm so going to kill Imono!" he screamed out as he slowly got up.

Ino looked at him worried he was hurt but then at the same time annoyed that he had to burst out like that.

"Naruto!" she hissed. Well what she thought was a hiss. It was more like a loud yell, letting the whole audience know the fairy's name…

"Uh…I mean…Are you okay?"

Naruto laughed out loud.

"Me? Ha! Of course I'm okay! Because I'm your FAIRY GODPARENT! AND YOU TIMMY TURNER ARE THE MOST MISERABLE CHILD I'VE EVER SEEN! AHAHAHAHA IT MUST SUCK TO BE YOU!"

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"Is that even in the script?" Sakura said with a hint of panic.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Probably not. Maybe Ino will improvise with him."

Back on stage…

"I mean uh…I'm your fairy godmother?"

"Er…"

Naruto coughed and continued.

"Well anyways, since you were born, I was assigned to be your fairy godmother. When you are in trouble or anything I come to help you. I came here today because uh…because…"

"You're upset and like I said to come and help you!" a person backstage hissed to him.

"Jeez, such a simple line and he forgets it!"

"Oh yeah! Because you look like a monkey and need to help feed you!"

…

…..

…….

Uh…

"Ah! He screwed it up! How the hell did he get monkey and feed you?" Tenten hissed from the back.

"You're upset and like I said to come and help you!" they hissed at him again.

"No, that isn't right. I think it was, you're upset and like I said to come and help you!"

"Gawd! He finally gets it!"

"I'm here to help you Cinderella to prepare for the Prince's ball!" Naruto said gaining his composure. Well some what gaining.

"But how? My dress is completely ruined. I can't go like this! I look like a mess!"

"Tut tut my child! Now with a flick of my wand…"

Naruto swished the wand a couple of times. Neji quickly turned on the fog machine and cool smog started to surround the stage and the occupants on the stage. Slowly the smog disappeared and there on the stage was Ino standing there with a beautiful blue white dress. It was layered to make it look puffy and glued on sparkles made the dress glitter as she moved around amazed. Her hair was put down and a white glittery band held her bangs in place. On her feet were the ever famous glass slippers but in this case they were plastic.

"Now you are ready to go to the ball!"

"Yes, but how will I get there? I have no carriage or horseman!"

"Yes, yes…you're right. Well then we'll just have to make one!"

"**Both the fairy and Cinderella began to search for something that could be made into a carriage and a horseman. Soon, they spotted the perfect objects. An orange pumpkin and a mouse. Again, with the flick of the fairy's wand, the pumpkin was turned into a beautiful carriage and the mouse into a human."**

"Oh! Thank you so much! I can go to the ball now!"

"You're very welcome my dear. But remember, when the clock strikes twelve the spell will be broken. Take it as a warning to return before then."

"I will, thank you very much!" Ino said as she waved to her fairy godmother. The curtains began to close as the carriage began to move off stage. Unfortunately, a part of the curtain caught the moving object and it collapsed, which then caused Ino to fall over since she wasn't actually sitting in there but standing as it moved. When Ino fell over she hit the scenery, which then caused it to fall backward which then caused the people backstage to cry out, "TIMBER!" and run away screaming like little girls.

But while that was happening it seemed as if when Naruto was being pulled up from stage, the rope got caught somewhere. Since it got caught he could no longer be pulled up. Poor Naruto, he was dangled up in the air seven feet high swinging back and forth. To make it worse, he was face down. Too bad the audience had to catch that because the curtains never really did fully close.

With Sakura and Sasuke…

"We are so screwed." Sakura breathed.

"Maybe not, listen."

Laughter was heard in the audience. They all thought this was a joke! A comedy act!

"Wow…and here I thought they'd think it was stupid."

"Guess not."

"You know, I think Neji and Tenten did a great job with the props. So nice. Not to mention Hinata's dresses and costumes."

Back on stage…or out there…

"**Man! Did you see that major wedgi (I have no idea how to spell that…) Naruto had."**

"**Yeah, it looked so uncomfortable!"**

Silence…

"Uh…do they know that the speakers are on?"

"**Do you think they're done fixing the stuff yet?"**

"**Give them five more minutes."**

"Uh…wouldn't know…"

"Should we tell them?"

"Let's be mean and not."

They all snickered. Their ears perked up when they seemed to be in important conversation.

"**About two weeks ago…"**

"…"

"**What did it mean…"**

Sasuke sucked in a breath. This was it. He was going to tell her. But should he? What if she didn't feel the same? He never really did take rejection lightly…wait a minute. He's never been rejected before! Eh might as well go for it and find out.

"**What did that kiss mean…"** she asked again.

Even more silence on the stage…

"HE WHAT?"

The girls were going ballistic when they heard what their dear Sasuke had done.

"AHH MY EARS! MY EARS! HEAR NO MORE! TURN THEM OFF!"

"They're going to tear down the place…"

"SHUT-UP!" Tenten hollered.

"People will hear you out there." Neji pointed out.

"I think they're too into what's going on up there to notice us."

"No! I meant shut-up I want to hear the rest!"

"**Sasuke…"**

On impulse he captured her lips again in a sweet soft kiss. (Mika if you're reading this…NO MUSH AT SCHOOL PLEASE XDDD) The petal haired girl let out a small gasp. After a few moments the two broke apart with him hugging her and her face against his chest.

"**Sakura…"**

"AHH WHAT WENT ON UP THERE!"

"DID THEY LIKE YOU KNOW…"

"YOU THINK TOO DIRTY ISHIDA!"

"**I love you…" **(I think that was OOC but sure what the hey. HE ADMITED IT!)

"Holy freakin crap!"

"He just said…"

Neji and Tenten smiled to themselves.

_About time…_ They both thought.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"Hey guys, the play can start again. Everything's fixed."

Sakura replied but didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. She just wanted to stay there with him…

"Sasuke I-"

"You guys. Hurry up!"

The play continued quite smoothly until nearing the end where Shikamaru accidentally slipped and the shoe fell right in the lap of a parent. It was quite embarrassing having to retrieve the article when again he tripped down and going up the stairs. But the last part of the movie was the sweetest part yet.

"**The Prince was happy that he had finally found the woman he had danced with that night. He asked her to marry him and she happily agreed. When the church bells rang the two,"**

The pair embraced each other smiling. Their faces were coming closer and closer until their lips met.

"Hey were they supposed to do that?" Tenten whispered to Neji who at the moment was holding her in his lap.

"I don't think so…"

The audience erupted in applause and cheers. As the curtains closed the two stood there smiling at each other.

"Shikamaru…"

"I love you…" the both whispered in unison.

Ino's eyes widened in shock but then twinkled in happiness as she threw herself on him, pulling him into a tight hug.

* * *

"Ah, that was really good!" Hinata told them excitedly. 

"Are you sure? Because honestly, I think we did horrible." Tenten said.

"Well, as long as the audience liked it, then we're fine."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So, I heard the both of you got together?"

Ino grinned as she laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Isn't it going to be too troublesome?" Naruto teased.

"Having Ino as a girlfriend is going to be more troublesome than before." he grinned.

"Shikamaru!" Ino pouted as she hit her boyfriend in the arm.

"In a good way!" he said defensively.

"Er...it's still an insult." Neji grinned.

"Speaking of getting together…"

"Nice confession you made there Sasuke." Naruto laughed.

The raven haired boy and petal haired girl had been quiet and said nothing for the past hour. Now that their friends had said something to them, and it was quite shocking, did they speak up.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Wow, Sasuke stuttering?"

"I thought it'd never happen."

"Don't play dumb with us Uchiha." smirked Neji.

"Yep, we heard it all Sasuke" Tenten said in a singsong voice.

"Now that I think about it, Sakura never really said anything back." Ino said thoughtfully as she took a sip from her pop.

"I…uhmm…."

All eyes were on her, waiting for an answer. The girl had never felt so pressure in her entire life! But then again, why was she pressured. Surely she felt the same towards Sasuke. She glanced over to the boy sitting next to her and he seemed quite preoccupied from drinking his coke.

Taking a deep breath she turned a hundred eighty and faced him. Sakura latched her hand onto his black shirt and gave a few tugs. He set his drink down and looked at her.

"I…uhm…"

The rest of them were slowly inching towards the front of their seats. Naruto inched to much forward because before you knew it, he fell thud right onto the floor.

"Ah! Naruto! Are you alright!" Hinata asked him alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said rubbing his sore spot.

Again, Sakura took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking it over…"

They were holding their breaths.

"I think…no…I **know** I love you…"

They let their breaths out.

"Oi, Tenten you can let your breath out now…"

"Tenten let your breath out!"

"She said it already!"

Sasuke looked at her and gave a small smile. He brought his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too…"

THUD!

"She never listens…" Neji sighed as he picked his fallen girlfriend back up.

* * *

**Very rushed coupling between Shikamaru and Ino eh? Lol Sorry about that. Next chapter will have NaruHina fluff. I promise you. I hope this chapter wasn't that confusing.Pm me if you have questions. I'm starting to get sad because this story is starting to come to and end…Ah well there's still my others! **

**I'm going to work on Undercover Geek soon. I just have to think of something that won't suck for the second chapter. Lmao **

**You're lovely dust bunny,**

**Rachel**


	18. Shards of Glass

**Second last one. Dun dun dun I think I'm gonna cry when this ends…XD Nah, cause the sequel will be coming out soon after. WOOHOO! **

**Anyways, it may be wise to download three of these songs. I'll be using them for the last chapter and for the other one as well. **

**Uso Mitai na 'I Love You' by Utada Hikaru  
Arekara by Mikuni Shimokawa  
****Waiting by Boa**

**There we go. Now on with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Harder…harder…No! harder! If you squint hard enough you can see my name saying that I own Naruto! Pfffttt chya right.**

**Warning: OOCness up ahead. But hilariously funny. Oh and it's like the first week of April or something. My math sucks so if it doesn't work out with the play…then by all means whack me with a mallet.

* * *

**

"Get up."

Snore…

"Get up, we're all waiting for you!"

Turn over…

"Honestly! We're going to be late!"

Snort…

"Oh my…"

Twitch

"NARA SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T UP THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR FLUFFY STUFFED PILLOW IS SO GOING IN THE GARBAGE!"

Eyes snapping open…

"FLUFFY? NOOOOOO!"

The girl smirked.

_Works like a charm._

She sniggered as she watched her boyfriend frantically go around his room searching for his beloved 'fluffy'.

"Looking for this?"

His head snapped over to where she was standing.

"FLUFFY!"

Run, trip, fall, get up, run….

He embraced the pillow crying "Oh my dear sweet pillow! Don't ever leave me!"

He has so many problems…

"Now that you're up. Please, go and get ready!"

He looked at her and fell on the floor snoring. Ino looked at him with an exasperated expression. If he wasn't going to get up himself then she would just have to do it for him! Bending over she reached out to grab his hand, only to be grabbed down to the floor herself. Giving a small yelp, she tumbled down right next to the lazy boy. On the floor Shikamaru wriggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" Ino yelled face burning.

"Hmmm?"

"Get up." Sasuke's deep voice rumbled.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open.

"AHH MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Naruto screamed as he walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD! SHIKAMARU! SASUKE! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Tenten shrieked as she too walked into the room.

"Get off me!" Sasuke growled as he tried to wriggle free from the pineapple boy's grip.

"EW! I'M TOUCHING A MAN!"

"SHIKAMARU AND SASUKE ARE GAY TOGETHER!" Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs as he ran down the stairs informing the others.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"WAKING YOU UP!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE INO!"

"IT WAS BUT SHE GAVE UP!"

"EW! I JUST TOUCHED YOU!"

"COOTIES!" they both screamed in unison as they flung their hands around like little prissy girls.

The others who had run up to see for themselves, were now falling over anime style and sweat dropping at their friend's idiocy.

"Both of you guys shut-up! We're going to be late!" Sakura yelled at them trying to calm them down.

"EWW! EWWW!"

"Here, this should help." Tenten said calmly as she took out two frying pans.

"Tenten," Neji began.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"You'll see!" she happily replied.

With that she walked over to the two screaming boys and…

THWAP!

And both fell down like a sack of potatoes…

"Jeez…how the hell do you tolerate her?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, you get used it after two or three beatings." Neji shrugged.

The others stood there wide eyed at the Hyuuga.

"You mean she's done that to you before?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Why else do you think I was covered in bruises during our first few months of going out?"

Sweat drop…

"I feel for you man…"

"Yeah, well anyways, what are we going to do with these two?"

"Er…"

"How are we going to get Shikamaru dressed?" Ino pondered aloud.

"Well you could always dress him Ino."

She burned.

"No way! Sure we're going out, but I'm so not going to dress him! Get a guy to do it!"

"Well she has a point. Besides I think he'd crush her." (By weight)

"We'll drag Sasuke out of the room and Naruto and Neji can dress Shikamaru."

"Good idea Sakura!" Naruto grinned.

Meanwhile, Tenten was admiring her handy work on the two fallen boys.

"Hey Tenten, help us drag Sasuke out of here!" Sakura said to her as they walked over to him. The brown haired girl smiled mischievously and nodded her head.

"I have a great idea." she grinned.

They looked at her uneasily, hoping it wouldn't be violent.

"After we drag him out, let's roll him down the stairs!"

"Are you on a sugar rush this morning Ten?" Hinata questioned her.

"OH WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"She's so on a sugar rush."

"Agreed."

"Note to self: While at the park, do not buy cotton candy of any sort." Neji muttered as he watched his girlfriend from afar.

* * *

"It took us two hours to get here!" 

"Blame it on the lazy ass."

Yawn

"He doesn't really care."

"Does it really matter? We're here right?"

"Yeah, guess you're right."

As they walked towards their destination, they passed under a large arc that read "Welcome to Tokyo Hamisaki Amusement Park". Looking up ahead, they could see a large and tall tower from a distance. A ferris wheel was located just on its right. Other rides were scattered around the place, some looked towering and other just looked crappy.

(Crappy name eh? Lol)

Sakura took Sasuke's outstretched hand into her own as they walked along one of the many gardens.

"Oh I just love spring!" Sakura exclaimed as she gazed at the beautiful blooming flowers.

"I like summer better." Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru to walk next to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yeah, but it gets so hot and sticky!"

"True, but then there's always ice cream."

The girls continued to talk as the boys just looked at each other.

"Excuse me." a quite voice interrupted them.

They turned around and found a polite young girl looking at them holding a camera.

"Would you like a picture taken?"

The boys looked at each other, wary. Pictures were not a thing for them. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and grinned.

"We'd love to! Can we take separate pictures though?" Ino said.

"Of course! Now which two and who wants to go first?"

Ino volunteered first and dragged Shikamaru to stand next to her. He sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

Click!

Flash!

"There, finished!"

Sakura was up next. At first Sasuke was reluctant to go but after a few seconds of a mini staring contest he too was forced over. Sakura had chosen the place where the cherry blossoms were located. The wind blew and the petals floated in a diagonal angle. The blue sky, bright sun and fluffy clouds added to the beautiful scenery.

Sasuke stood behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her abdomen and she clasped her hands on his. A single strand of hair was stray and Sasuke lifted up his hand to fix it. Sakura, curious to know what he was doing, looked back at him.

Click!

Flash!

"Oh! We weren't ready!"

The girl giggled and told them to go over to her. When they did, she showed the pictures. Ino and Shikamaru were pleased with their picture. The one with the other two turned out better than they had thought. Both had a gentle expression on their faces, gazing softly at each other, smiling softly. Everything was perfect.

"Here, show these tickets at the booth over there and you can purchase the photos!"

"Thanks, I think we will!"

"No problem! Have a nice day!"

"Hey guys! Let's go on this one!" Naruto's voice rang through the air.

"Which one?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Naruto smiled evilly and pointed to the sign.

"Venom Rail" it read.

They continued to read.

Ride Level: 4 (With big red bold colours.)  
Max. Height: 530 ft  
Max. Speed: 140 miles per hour  
Duration: 2 min. 30 sec.

They looked at the ride. Twists, turns, cork screw loops, and indeedy the 530 foot high rise and drop.

"A-are you sure you want to go on this ride?" Ino asked Naruto uneasily. He seemed unfazed by the startling appearance of the ride.

"Come on! It's can't be that bad! Besides, no one's in line!"

"I wonder why." Sasuke muttered. He began to walk inside the path that led towards their doom until something pulled him back. He looked behind him and saw Sakura standing there still freaking out.

"Sakura come on."

She snapped back to reality and looked to her side. Ino too was standing there dazed.

"Ino…" Sakura said as she poked her friend back alive.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you really going to ride this thing?"

"Er…"

"Come on girls. Hurry up. Naruto and the others are already half way there."

"But, look at it!"

"I don't think I can…"

Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, but I guess both of you are just too chicken."

Twitch

"Say that again?"

"We didn't quite catch that."

Smirk

"We said."

"You're too chicken."

"Yeah, okay buddy." Ino snorted.

"Then why won't you go on the ride?"

"If you're not chicken."

They made clucking noises.

"HEY GUYS! HURRY UP!"

Fuming girls…

"Let's go!" they both said and grabbed their boyfriends hands and ran towards the others.

A few minutes later while climbing up the step hill and about to drop…

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

"What?"

"WE'VE BEEN HAD!" she shrieked as they dropped to their doom.

A few minutes more later…

The two girls were staggering around as if drunk but in reality they were still jelly legged. The ride had probably shortened their life span by oh let's see…how about 30 years?

"I..hate…you…guys…" Sakura panted as she held onto her friend.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were laughing and gave them an innocent smile.

"Oh whatever do you mean?"

"Oh just shut-up."

"Which ride next?"

Hinata spoke up this time.

"How about that one?" she pointed towards a house looking thing.

The guys grinned and the girls looked at her horrified. Well okay, they weren't horrified, just slightly shocked that the shy girl would choose such a ride.

"I'm so going to die from a heart attack today." Ino muttered.

"Agreed." nodded Sakura.

In their own pace, they walked towards the house. It didn't seem THAT scary…well except for the screaming and blood oozing from the walls, it seemed fine.

"We have to wait in line this time." said Neji.

"I hate lines." grumbled Tenten.

"Well to pass the time we could always you know…"

Tenten's eyes lit up.

"Really? YAY!"

Neji smirked. Tenten, in her happiness, flung herself on Neji giving him a big tight hug. Then she walked behind him and fished out a club sandwich and began to munch on it. He looked at her. She totally didn't get what he was trying to say.

"Tenten…what are you doing?"

"Eating of course! That's what you meant right?"

He sighed. "I mean hugging and," he coughed and turned a bit red. (I guess this'll be very OOC for him) "Cuddling…" he barely squeaked out.

"Well, we can do it after."

He frowned.

"No, I think now."

Tenten looked at him rather confused but then finally got it when he hugged her from behind. She comfortably settled in his arms while eating her club sandwich. This made a very happy girl indeed.

Meanwhile, the other couples were doing their own thing. Ino and Shikamaru were once again bickering over who knows what and Sasuke and Sakura were content in each others arms quietly talking amongst themselves.

It seemed as if the only non paired people were Hinata and Naruto. They didn't seem to mind, but inside there were raging battles of uneasiness of not having someone. It seemed as if there were things in their way not letting both be together. Let's see what the obstacle is shall we?

Big red neon signs point towards…NEJI!

Both groaned inwardly. Honestly, it was going to be hard with him always not letting Naruto do something or make a move. It was extremely irritating! But then, right then, Naruto made up his mind. He was going to take action tonight! Screw Neji and his stupid glares and his stupid strength and his stupid punches…

_Okay, maybe it won't be such a good idea…No! I have to do it! _

"YEAH!"

The couples and Hinata looked at him startled by his outburst.

"I mean uh…yeah, it's our turn?"

He was right, their turn was up next. Chairs for two people came by slowly moving towards the darkness.

"Next." the attendant said in a mono tone voice.

Tenten and Neji hopped in with the girl laughing like a lunatic and Neji looking back at them mouthing, 'Help me!'

"Poor Neji…" Hinata said as she got in with Naruto.

"Well, I don't feel sorry for him." Naruto snickered.

Inside…

It was dark in the house. It reminded them of the incident of their little maze. Strobe lights, screams, chains banging against the walls and zombie moans and groans were added inside for the scare effect. It didn't seem that bad. Well it only was scary when random things started to pop out.

Actually, when the things started to pop out…

"NEJIIII!" Tenten screamed as she ducked her head into his side. He rolled his eyes and punched the skeleton away. He sure packs a punch cause the next thing you know it flew behind them and landed in Hinata's lap.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Hinata! What's wrong?"

She was ghastly white and looked as if she would die. Shakily, she pointed to the head.

"What's that?"

"H-head!"

"Eh?"

He picked it up and examined it.

"OI! NEJI! I THINK YOU LOST SOMETHING!"

With that he threw it back to the front and…

"OW! SOMETHING JUST HIT ME!"

"Whoops! Sorry Tenten! I was aiming for Neji!"

"You'd better have been!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry. I still love you!"

"Tch."

Giggling…

Anyways! Now let's just see what's going on behind Naruto and Hinata shall we? Following after them were none another than lazy ass and his girlfriend! Nothing much special there except that he practically fell asleep leaving his girlfriend to doom…wait a minute!

"Shi-ka-ma-RU!"

Snort

"Wake up! You're suppose to be protecting me from the scary things!"

"Says who?"

"I said so!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Good thing it was dark or else he would have been part of the house. Ino smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself.

"Is that better?"

"Much."

Can you just feel the love? Er…whatever

"Sakura…" he whispered into the girl's ear.

"What is it?" she shakily said back.

"You seem awfully jumpy."

"Well we are in a haunted house Sasuke."

"No need to be scared you know. I'm here."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

He gave a small smirk and was about to cuddle her until…

Shriek

"OW! MY NOSE!"

"I'M SO SORRY SASUKE!"

"OW! OW!"

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Apparently, when a mutated disfigured hand grabbed Sakura's leg Sasuke at the same time was about to cuddle her. Heh him cuddling…makes me laugh… Anyways! When the hand grabbed her hands flew up and hit Sasuke right into his nose as he closed in. What strength she possessed! Well at least it wasn't broken, just sort of bruised.

Click!

Flash!

Click!

Who knew that this ride would take pictures?

After a few more minutes the ride had ended. Half of them were left scared to death and the rest were just normal or in pain.

"Hey guys! Come on, I want to see the pictures!" Tenten shouted as she ran towards the booth.

"We're coming." they droned out.

As they neared they could see their embarrassing photos showing up on the big screen. The first one was of Neji and Tenten. The picture had taken a picture when the skull hit her on the head making her eyes look half open and half closed. Neji looked bored as his fist was about to come in contact with something.

The next one was of Hinata snuggling into Naruto for comfort. He had somehow known about the camera and waved to it. Quite odd. When Neji saw this he looked at Naruto, but Naruto himself couldn't care less and smirked at the white-eyed boy in triumph.

After that was Ino and Shikamaru in a very embarrassing photo…

"AHH! NEXT ONE! NEXT ONE!" they both screamed out in unison.

"OMFGWTFBBQ?" all of them went as they looked at the picture.

"YOU GUYS WERE," gulp "MAKING OUT?" Sakura gasped out in shock.

Ino was red faced and Shikamaru blushed.

"We'll take that as a yes."

And after that was the picture of Sasuke and Sakura. He was holding his nose as Sakura looked frantic and worried. She was flailing her arms around trying to see if he was alright. Unknown to her was that she too was knocking over the props creating a domino effect.

The man that worked at the booth sweat dropped.

"Er…I think the ride will be down for a while."

"Sorry about that." Neji's deep voice rumbled.

"Eh, doesn't matter. We were actually going to tear it down anyways."

They shrugged and left the booth after Naruto had bought the picture of Hinata and himself.

"Hey…you guys want to go into the arcade?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't been in one in ages!"

"Oh me neither!"

"I love arcades!"

They quickened their pace and headed over to a building with loud noises. Pings and loud music was heard from outside and when they headed in, it filled their ears. The first game Sakura spotted was her absolute favourite. Wheels began to turn in her head as she started to form an idea.

"Hey guys…how about we do a little competition?"

"What game?"

Sakura pointed over the area that was crowed with people. Lights of blue and pink were flashing all around and cheers were heard.

"Dance Dance Revolution." she grinned.

"I can't dance." Neji stated bluntly.

"Yeah you can! Just last week I saw you ball room dancing down town!" Tenten frowned.

"You ball room dance?" Sasuke choked out trying not to laugh.

"Yeah so? It makes me man!"

"Pfft, says who?"

"Well at least I dance better than you."

"You just admitted you dance Neji!"

Crap…

No choice but to agree…

"Well are you guys in?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Okay! Loser has to buy everyone lunch!" Sakura said as she ran over to the flashing game.

People began to clear a path for them as they made through. At the moment two people were competing against each other. They had impressive moves but Sakura snorted.

"Tch, that's nothing."

The two guys heard her and turned around, ignoring the game.

"What did you say?"

"I said, your moves suck."

"What? You can do better?"

"Sure as hell."

"You're just a girl."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Or else what?"

"Shove over and let the master show you." she smirked.

The two boys jumped off and glared at her.

Quickly she inserted three tokens and chose her song.

'Boom Boom Dollar' it read and her difficulty was master. (I haven't played the game in so long. I forgot the difficulty levels…I have to song though! I love it.)

The music began to pay a fast beat. The arrows began to appear on the screen, coming fast.

_It's thriller, darling  
You're a wonderful lover, baby  
(Ay, iyaiyaiyai)  
July, December  
Always deep inside of my mind  
Tell me why  
(Ay, iyaiyai)_

Her feet were moving at a fast pace. She was concentrating on the screen but she was also deep into the beat of the music. Her hips and her whole body moved. People watched in awe as she kept moving not missing a single beat.

_You keep a pocketful of green  
Green dollars  
I love you  
Though it's the time  
You're very hard  
You sound like a young fella  
Take me on the night_

She kept moving never stopping. The crowd began the cheer for her as the score of points began to rack up like crazy. Her hair was moving along with her, swishing behind as if it wanted to mimic her every move.

_Boom boom boom boom  
Shoot you like a bambar  
Boom boom boom boom  
At your order  
Boom boom boom boom  
Pushing all the buttons  
More time_

She spun around and stamped her feet to the beat faster. Her whole body was heating up, her skin starting to pink. Her friends watched in awe as she kept dancing. Sasuke was the one that was in awe the most. He looked practically stoned…Aha Just watching her set him in a trance.

_Boom boom boom boom  
(Money funny in dollar)  
Boom boom boom boom  
(Dollar, money funny)  
Boom boom boom boom  
(da, da, da, da, da, dollar)  
More _

The song was nearly over and Sakura was doing more and more tricks. The boys that were sneering at her before watched her with wide eyes. This girl was better than them…no better than all of them. At the final beat, Sakura spun around doing one final trick and planted both feet on the right and left arrows. She was breathing heavily and sweat was at her brow. She hopped off and grabbed a tissue from inside her purse and wiped her forehead.

"Ha…ha…." she panted.

The two boys walked up to her smirking.

"Well, I guess you do have moves."

"Damn straight."

"How about we show you some of our moves tonight?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard the remark.

"Care to say that again?" he growled out.

"Hey it's not like she's taken or anything."

"How are you so sure?"

"Why the hell would she be with you when she could be with us?"

Sasuke smirked and glowered at them making the two shrink back.

"She's my GIRLFRIEND and she wouldn't be going out with you two even if you were the last goys on EARTH."

Sasuke's hand curled into a fast and he raised it giving a sign to back off.

"Heh…heh…" she nervously laughed.

"Sorry guys, but I'm taken."

A ripple of groans and 'Damn it's' were heard.

"Stupid fucktards." Sasuke muttered as he glared at them making Sakura giggle.

"Aw over protective aren't we?" teased Tenten as she laughed.

"Be quiet."

"Yeesh, snappy much?"

"Anyways! Come on, who wants to go next?" Sakura asked them.

Shyly, Hinata stepped up.

"I-I do."

Sakura blinked and grinned widely.

"GO HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Hesitantly, Hinata chose her song and difficulty.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai_

"Hey I know this song!" Ino exclaimed as she watched her friend begin to move. Hinata's movements weren't like Sakura's but they still were good. She knew what she was doing.

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

As Hinata danced all she could think in her head was Naruto. (Aha, when I chose the song it hit me that it suits Hinata. XDD) Her fluid motions started to make Naruto drool, who was smacked in the head when he started to make a puddle. Ew…

_Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai _

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

As the song continued Hinata began to grow warm. Her body was heating up from her movements and from all the eyes watching her. She missed a couple of beats but was soon made up by the following others. The people watched her every movement, swaying with her as the song came to its end.

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_

She turned around and saw the smiles of her friends which erupted into loud cheering.

"You were awesome Hinata!"

"Way to go!"

"Good job!"

The girls crowded around her hugging her and praising the girl. All of it ended up in laughter and they broke apart.

"Okay, whose next." they smiled evilly.

* * *

"Who knew that Sasuke sucked so much at dancing?" Ino laughed as she munched on her fries. 

"Drop it." Sasuke ground out.

"Aw, you were pretty good." Sakura said trying to console him.

"Chyah, like getting 2 points and dying in the first few seconds is good." they laughed.

Sakura grinned a bit but looked back at her glaring boyfriend.

He looked at her and snorted.

They all laughed again.

"Come on guys! The sun's starting to set! I want to catch the view from there!" Tenten cried as she pointed towards the ferris wheel. They grinned as they pictured themselves up there and finished up.

After, they began their trek towards the wheel. People were beginning to line up as well and it seemed as if it was going to take hours to get on.

"Well, looks like we're going to be here a while." yawned Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Ino.

"What should we do to kill time?" Hinata piped up.

They shrugged.

Sakura was leaning against Sasuke as his hand wound around her waist. Tenten and Neji were talking to Shikamaru and Ino and seemed as if it were a very heated conversation. The ones who fell uncomfortable again were Hinata and Naruto.

_I will do this today no matter what!_

Hinata looked over at Naruto finding him turning red.

"Um…Naruto are you alright?"

His head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Right as rain!"

_Right as rain? That was lame…_

"Shut-up!" Naruto muttered as his eyes narrowed.

Hinata, thinking that he meant her, looked at him a bit startled and her eyes widened. Quietly she shuffled away leaving the boy alone.

_Great…look what you just did…_

"Ahhh! Shut-up!"

The line to the ferris wheel quieted down and all eyes were on the blonde boy.

"Er…"

"Don't mind him! He's just having problems that's all!" Shikamaru said hastily trying to cover up his friend's out burst.

The line shifted a bit and the chatter arose.

Shikamaru was quite right. By the time they got on the ferris wheel, they had missed the sun set and the sky was dark out already. The stars were twinkling above and the city lights glowed like fire flies flying around.

Again they got into pairs and went into separate cars. Sasuke and Sakura in one, Ino and Shikamaru in the next, Neji and Tenten after and then it left Naruto and Hinata. Inside the cars each couple, besides Naruto and Hinata, were hugging each other and whispering words to each other.

Sakura was looking out the car, admiring the beauty of the stars sparkling and glowing above her. Then she looked at the city, whose lights were twinkling away giving the area a beautiful shine to it. Sasuke gazed at her, taking in what he was seeing. Her pink hair was splashed across her shoulders, her porcelain skin absolutely glowing and her apple green eyes were softly glittering as she smiled.

He silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sighing he dropped his head, laying his chin on her shoulder. Sakura looked back and saw that his eyes were closed. She then enclosed her hands over his.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah…"

"I really love it here."

He smiled.

"I love you…" she whispered.

She looked back at him and kissed him.

Ino and Shikamaru were witnessing the sweet moment between the two across from them. Both were sitting in the seats in the car. Ino was sitting in the boy's lap and he was leaning his head on her shoulder.

"They really look good together."

"You've said that a lot Ino."

"But it's true!"

"What about us?"

"What about it."

"Don't we look good together?" he smirked.

She flushed and turned away.

"Of course…" she muttered quietly but it wasn't quiet enough.

"What was that?"

"I said, we look good together."

"Good."

With that he began to kiss her from the neck up causing her to giggle. When he reached her lips, he fully captured them and just melted in his arms.

(How corny can I get…)

"You know Neji, you could learn quite a lot from those two." Tenten told him.

"Hn."

"I mean, come on. Look at them!"

"Hey, I do that stuff too. It's just when I do, you're doing something else."

"Well, I'm not doing anything else right now am I?"

Neji contemplated this for a while. Realization hit him. What a slow person…

"You're right…" he smirked.

"Aren't I always?"

"Heh. Now what do you want me to do?"

"How about this…" She shuffled slowly towards him a gently placed her lips against his. She could feel his smirk and lean in. Slowly, he brought his arms around her and she brought her arms around his neck.

"Much better…" she murmured.

"Saranghey…" Neji said to her. (It's Korean. It means 'I love you'. I thought it meant 'I hate you' and I was gonna say it to someone…thank god I found out it meant 'I love you' before I said it. XD I think Mika remembers.)

"What?"

"It means 'I love you'."

"I love you too…"

Inside the last car Naruto and Hinata fidgeted uneasily. There was a nervous feeling hanging in the air through the car. Inside Naruto's head, he was screaming to make a move. Finally after what seemed an eternity, he took a deep breath and faced the white-eyed girl.

"Hinata," he began.

"Y-yes?"

"Today at the line, I didn't mean anything to hurt you. I wasn't directing it to you, but to me. I'm sorry if you thought it was for you."

She was silent. But Naruto worked up more courage to continue.

"You know I'd never say those things to you…"

She nodded; still unsure where he was getting at. No, that was a lie. She had a small feeling what this would lead to.

"I…For the past few years…I…"

"Naruto." she said softly.

"No let me finish, please."

"There's this feeling inside of me. It grows bigger and bigger everyday. Whenever I see you, it swells up. I feel as if my whole being is being warmed."

"I feel the…"

"I guess I'm trying to say that…I want to be there for you. I want to make you smile, make you happy. I want to be with you…I've wanted to tell you all this time, but thing's kept getting in the way. I love you Hinata…"

She stood there speechless. Her heart was beating fast and it felt as if it could jump out at any moment. Naruto's eyes widened and he shrank back.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to let you know…"

He looked so broken hearted, so deflated. His thoughts of her rejection had suppressed any other of his thoughts.

"Please, listen to me this time."

His ears perked up.

"I want the same things. I want to be there for you." Each and every word, her voice gained more confidence.

"I feel the same. I love you too, Naruto…"

He looked at her as if she'd grown two heads but then broke into a wide smile.

"I love you, I love you…" she whispered as he neared his face towards her. Slowly he cupped her face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Both were blushing furiously. But after a while, they got over their little shyness and kissed again.

Too bad Neji caught it because he was glaring holes at them. Tenten was laughing her head off. Naruto turned to looked at him and gave Neji his trade mark grin along with a victory sign with his free hand while his other was around the blushing girl's shoulders who wasgiving off a small wave.

* * *

"Bye!" she called out after her friends. The car sped away and honked. Sakura fished out her keys and opened the door. Silence greeted her as well as darkness.

"Guess they're away again." she muttered.

Memories of the day flashed across her mind. One special one made it in her head. She and Sasuke had gone back and purchased the photo that was taken that afternoon. It was beautiful indeed. She loved it.

Sakura yawned and made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she headed out she went to check the messages left on her answering machine. Taking a sip, she pressed the button.

_You have 3 unheard messages._ The robotic voice sounded.

**Beep**

_Sakura, this is your mom calling. I hope you'redoing wellhoney. Don't worry about us, we're absolutely fine. We love you!_

**Beep**

_Oi, Sakura! Don't forget the project we have to do! Gai-sensei will have a fit if we don't finish!_

**Beep**

She listened to the last message and through the entire house, the only sound was the glass shattering into small pieces.

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrrr lol This chapter is extra long. I love this one. It's my favourite. I hope you'll like it as well. The next chapter is the last one. I'm so sad! Wahhh! Don't forget, if you want to know when the next part to this story will come out, put me on Author Alerts, or PM me.**

**Rachel**


	19. My Last Promises

**JEEZ! I finally get the chance to write. This whole week before March break has been projects, presentations and tests. I have a business test tomorrow but I'm not really going to study. It's stupid and gay. A lot of people have been waiting for this chapter and here it is! But before I start, there are just a few things I want to say.**

**First off, some people were confused with the project. It has nothing to do with the story; it was like a filler or something. Just to fill that message because I couldn't think of anything. **

**Second, I have two new stories out. Well one of them isn't really new. It was Immortal Bonds but rewritten and I changed the title to Eternal Life instead. It's a Naruto Harry Potter cross over fic. The summary is pretty dark. It's my first ninja/magic oriented fic. Please read and review! The other story is Lilium. It's another SasuSaku fic. It has romance and drama in it. Again, it's my first very, very dramatic fic. Haha So far, it's becoming one of my favourites because ideas are exploding in my mind. Please read and review that too! Thank you!**

**As for Undercover Geek, would you believe I'm still stuck on the second chapter? I know I've been saying over and over again I'd update it. But when I actually got to write the second chapter, I hated the first draft so I deleted. Now I'm rewriting it. It will probably be out during the March break unless I'm busy writing the sequel to this or doing other things. **

**I guess that's about it. I know some people don't really read these author's notes, but there's one thing that's important. I've made a change in something so I'll put that at the beginning of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Gawd, saying this every time pisses me off. So annoying. -.- **

_Flashbacks _

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

**Attention! Instead of Waiting by Boa please download Yubiwa by Maaya Sakamoto! Oh and this'll be a short chapter. Nothing long.**

"_No…"_

"_You can't!"_

"_You're lying right?"_

_She shook her head, small droplets falling from her face. Her green eyes showed sadness, showed that she didn't want to do it. But she had no choice; it was her parent's wishes. She couldn't say anything about it; she couldn't do anything about it…_

Sakura looked out the window as the car sped along the highway crossing the bridge. The sun was shining across the water making it sparkle. The weather was betraying them. It was too cheerful for today. It seemed as if it were happy for this day.

She sighed as she looked away from the window. It was quite. Her parents were sitting at the front of the car and she was alone at the back. Trailing behind them were her friends wishing to see her for the last time.

"_Sakura," the message began. "In a weeks time we will be coming back home. Pack up your things. We're moving."_

The shock of that message made her shake. She was shocked. For once when she thought she would stay in one place, but she was wrong.

"_You're father has decided to open another business."_

_She just stood there numbly. The words were floating around in her head._

"_We'll be moving, but this time…"_

_When she had told her friends they were shocked beyond belief. _

"We can still visit you right Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"_I mean, it can't be too far right?" _

_The girl just stood there, rooted to the spot unable to do anything. Slowly she lifted her head up._

"_No…" she whispered._

"_Why?"_

"_It's not far isn't it?"_

"_We can still come right?"_

"_We're going farther this time…"_

"_Tell us, Sakura!" they pleaded._

"_To America." she choked out as her body shook with sobs._

_The stood there motionless. America? America…It was far…very far… She turned her head to Sasuke. He too was standing there not moving. He looked at her with an unreadable expression and took off._

"_Sasuke…" _

_Their eyes were wide when they saw the boy run off. But unknown to them were his tears. _

"Sakura, we're here." her mother's soft voice called out to her.

Sakura nodded and got out of the car. Her father had already opened up the trunk and pulled out their luggage. Their other things would be shipped over after they had settled in.

"_You're father has decided to open a new business in New York." _

That's right. Her father had wanted to go overseas with his business before. His wish had finally come true. The loud sounds of engines roared above their heads. Their hair whipped around their faces as the wind blew.

The girl turned around as her friends followed them. A look of sadness once again washed onto her face. They gave her a smile telling her that it was alright and not to worry.

'_Not to worry…'_

The entered the large building as the doors slid open. People were walking around, finding their right check-in areas. The sound of rolling bags clicking and the voices through the intercom surrounded the area. Even though it was quite noisy in there, it seemed as if their ears were plugged. (I get that feeling…)

Sakura walked over to her parents as her father began to speak with the woman that worked behind the counter of the check-in area. The woman was typing and then took their passports. She glanced at each person briefly and handed it back to Sakura's father. After a few more minutes, they were checked-in and ready to go.

"Sakura." her Dad's deep voice rumbled out.

"Yeah?"

"We still have another hour before we should really get going. Why don't you and your friends eat a bit over at the café."

Sakura turned her head around and spotted a small little shop. This would be the last time she would ever see them, so this time she would cherish every moment they would have forever.

* * *

As they sat in the little shop, it was silent. It seemed a bit depressing but none seemed to want to talk. 

"Sakura, we're really going to miss you…" Tenten finally spoke up.

"Me too." Sakura said as she looked at the girl.

"We can always talk on the phone, email and messenger too."

"Don't forget the snail mail!"

They smiled as Naruto added some humor. It helped the gloomy atmosphere, but something was still amiss.

"Do you remember the first day you came to Konoha High Sakura?"

Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

"Who wouldn't? I was nearly trampled to death by your fan girls!"

They all laughed and began to reminisce about the past. About the time (Random fillers, something's I put here will be parts that never happened in the story) when the bread in the oven in the school's Home Ec. room had exploded in Ino's face. Or the time when Neji 'accidentally' fell in the boys washroom toilet. God knows what had happened there but from what the girls heard, Neji was trying to reach for something and he wasn't tall enough. Since there were no chairs around the toilet was the next best thing. He had gotten the item but then slipped with a loud thunk and his foot was stuck in there and his body was sprawled out on the floor.

The mood had certainly lightened up. It was as if Sakura wasn't leaving and like it was old times. But still something was missing… Sakura looked at them and smiled. Yes, there was something missing, or rather someone. Her smile faltered and once again she looked downwards.

* * *

For the effect, start playing **Yubiwa **by** Maaya Sakamoto **now.

* * *

"It's okay Sakura. He'll be here." 

"Even though he's a bastard, he'll still come."

She nodded her head but still, there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind that he wouldn't be there.

* * *

(Guess whooo!) 

"Dammit!" he shouted as the boy slammed his fist onto the steering wheel.

Again he looked at the clock in his car. There was only fifteen minutes left. She would be gone soon after that. The traffic was unbearable as his car had been stuck there for at least an hour. The cars in front didn't seem to move, everything was at a stand still.

"Dammit all!"

"_I'm leaving for America…"_

"Don't leave yet Sakura. Not yet, not until I get there." he said quietly as he clutched a small black box in his other hand.

* * *

"Sakura, there's ten minutes left…" 

"…"

Time was running out. He still hadn't shown up.

"We should head back now…"

"But Saku-"

"If he doesn't want to come then…"

"Sakura! We know him better than anyone else! I know he'll come! We know he'll come!" Naruto snapped.

She was taken back. Naruto had never snapped at anyone before…Her face hardened and she shook her head.

"If he was going to come he'd be here right now."

She got up and quietly they each paid their share. As the walked back to the check-in it was quiet again. No chatter, no murmurs, no nothing. Sakura stopped abruptly and then turned around. Her eyes were no longer sparkling with life but now dulled. She seemed to be tearing apart on the inside. She needed comfort even if it was just for a few seconds before she went.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I don't want to leave."

"We know."

"We don't want you to go either.

"I want to have a choice."

The other girls walked up towards her with tears streaming down their eyes.

"We know. We want one too."

Their tears kept coming down their cheeks as each gave her a hug. The boys then gave her a hug to but with a grim look on their faces.

"We'll miss you Sakura."

"We love you so much."

Sakura began to hiccough as she cried harder. Her parents were now approaching her. It was almost time go.

"Sakura, we need to go now."

"But can't I-"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"Please just five more-"

"Sakura, we've given you an hour. That should have been enough time!"

"Dad! Please! Just five more! Nothing over five! Please!"

"Sakura!"

"Please Taka, just let her."

He looked over next to his wife and sighed.

"Alright, five minutes. That's it."

They turned away and walked a few steps away from them. They needed all the time they could get. They needed time for Sasuke to arrive. He needed it.

* * *

He was speeding. There was so little time left. He could almost see it now. More and more planes were seen in the blue sky. He could almost see it. Only a few more minutes and he would be there. Just a few more and he would be able to see her for one last time.

* * *

"Sakura, let's go. Five minutes is up." 

"I-"

"No. You said five minutes. Nothing over it. We need to go."

"I…"

"We thought he would come Sakura…" Hinata whispered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I know."

"But he loves you…"

"…"

"Let's go Sakura!"

She nodded and gave her friends one last hug and bid her farewells. Slowly she turned around and began to walk. Her heart was broken. Inside, she was tearing apart. She tried to stop herself again from crying. But she couldn't. He wasn't here to comfort her.

* * *

He frantically began to look for signs of pink hair but saw none. Cursing he began to run, looking over the heads of people. He ran over to the check-in stations hoping to just get on last glimpse of her even if he couldn't say good-bye to her…or give her what was inside the box. 

As the seconds and minutes ticked by, he was losing hope. He wasn't quick enough. Wasn't fast enough. All he could do now was wander around aimlessly hoping to just bump into her. But then…

"Sakura!"

* * *

She heard her name being called. It sounded familiar too, the voice. Slowly she turned her head around. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was Sasuke, running towards her with a fierce look in his eyes. 

"Sakura!" he called out again.

He lips tilted up into a smile as she watched him. Her feet started to move her forward towards him. Everyone was smiling and grinning.

"I told you he'd come!"

"Sakura…" he panted as he reached her.

Sakura's father turned around and found his daughter no longer trailing behind them. He was about to open his mouth and shout at her until he felt his wife's hand on his arm.

"Let her. A few minutes more won't hurt."

He nodded.

"You came…"

"…"

"You're late…"

"I know."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm leaving…"

"Promise me."

She looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me you won't forget me. Promise me that you'll always be mine and I will always be yours."

"I-I…"

"Promise me that you'll love me…"

He pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket. Sasuke clicked it open and inside was a small white gold band with small crystals imbedded into it. The crystals formed a small cherry blossom. She smiled as he lifted the ring out of its velvet cushions.

"Promise me…" he whispered to her quietly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I promise. I promise you my heart, my love, my soul."

"I love you."

He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I love you too."

They had made promises to each other, binding themselves together. He smiled softly and pulled her into a tight hug. It was as if she had become undone again because at that moment she broke down again into sobs. But this time they weren't of sadness but of happiness. It was like something had been fulfilled in her.

"I love you." she said again.

He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was a short kiss but it was one of love and one of anguish for the day.

"Come back."

"I will."

They broke apart unwillingly.

"Sakura, it's time to go."

"I know. Just one last thing."

"We'll miss you Sakura."

"Visit us!"

"Call us when you get there okay?"

"Don't forget us."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head and once again gave her friends one last hug. When she got to Sasuke, she looked up at him and smiled and pecked his lips. He smirked and pulled her into his arms again and deepened that simple kiss to something more.

"Let's go Sakura." her father said gruffly.

She smiled as she lowered her head. Giving one last smile she turned around and began the start of her new life…

* * *

**And it ends…The sequel will be out mid-March break. If not then after. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as I have. It makes me sad that this has come to an end. I just hope this ending wasn't shitty and all. Lol Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Don't forget, if you want to be notified on when the sequel will be out, either PM me about it or put me on your author alerts.**

**Please review! Thank you!**

**Rachel**


End file.
